The Lost Files
by Undercover Operative
Summary: An assortment of the ideas and scenarios that I've written down and posted so other's could read the various ideas that plague my mind 24/7. This includes things like crossovers, my responses to challenges (Mainly), and just plain plot-bunnies that I don't have the heart to put down. Enjoy!
1. Introduction

Hello everybody!

Undercover Operative here, presenting to you my dumping ground for the various ideas and challenges I've had through my time as an author. The following chapters will be the beginnings of or the first chapters of ideas I've come up with and are being placed online so that not can I get them out of my head so I can concentrate on what I'm actually writing but also that you can all enjoy them as well.

Please keep in mind that the following chapters are NOT actually stories and that some of them may never been seen outside this collection, these chapters are only PREVIEWS and while I _might_ continue one or two of the ideas either in time or with enough requests you shouldn't expect to see them again.

Anyway… I hope you enjoy the stories you find beyond this point, Undercover Operative out!

**P.S. - 11/09/2014 - **_In these previews some may be written as het and some may be written as slash. THAT DOESN'T MATTER! If I put a note up the top saying 'Slash' under the warnings but then get enough people asking for it to be het instead then I WILL change it. The only exceptions will be ideas that I believe fit better which are rare and in between._


	2. White Magic

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.**  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>DZ2's<strong> **Whitelighter Harry** Challenge.

**Plot:** Before the Charmed Ones came into their powers, a whitelighter had a one-night stand with Lily Potter; the result? Our favourite dark-haired hero; and now the time has come for Harry know the truth.

* * *

><p>"HARRY POTTER!"<p>

The fourteen year old in question swallowed nervously as he stood, heading towards the door to the tent hesitantly as he mentally tried to convince himself that while running away and hiding _sounded_ like a good idea, Dumbledore and the other idiots would find him and drag him back to face a prime example of a deadly predator.

Leaving the tent and following Professor McGonagall's gestured directions Harry quickly found himself stepping into a rocky arena as the crowd reacted violently, a mixture of booing and cheers being thrown at him as Harry focused on the task at hand and on _not_ pissing himself at the sight of the hulking spiked brown dragon perching in the centre of the arena. A soft whimper slipped from between his lips as the Hungarian Horntail noticed his presence and lowered its head to the ground, its tail lifting into the air threateningly as the beast wiggled in a way that reminded Harry of a kitten stalking its prey.

Realising the reason analogy suddenly Harry dove for the closest boulder as the Horntail opened its mouth and twin streams of fire erupted from the back of its throat. Flinching as the flames buffeted the boulder with enough heat that he felt like tearing his clothes off and bathing in ice water, Harry quickly pulled his wand and murmured the spell while making the gesture, waiting for the cone of fire to vanish before jumping out from behind cover and pointing his wand at the castle he could see in the distance. "ACCIO FIREBOLT!" he screamed, pushing as much power into the spell as he could, trying to keep the image of his Firebolt clear in his mind.

Movement made Harry throw himself to the side, the Horntail's almost forgotten tail slamming into the ground where he had just stood, leaving him to scramble back behind cover as the crowd cheered loudly and cruelly for the dragon. "Let's see if I help you ungrateful bastards again if you're gonna act like this then" Harry muttered darkly under his breath as another stream of fire slammed into his cover.

As the sound of a broom whistling through the air echoed through the arena Harry risked peeking out from behind his rock in time to see the Horntail release a jet of fire straight into the path of his approaching Firebolt, the flaming broomstick dropping from the air and turning into ash within seconds of the intense flames hitting it. Ignoring his whimper and the pain that flashed through his chest at the sight of his broomstick, Harry ducked back behind the rock as he realised something more important than the loss of his godfather's gift.

Without his broomstick Harry had no plan…

Gulping as he realised his situation Harry yelped and cowered down as the Horntail's spiked tail slammed into the ground to his side, his wand slipping from his hand and rolling out of sight as Harry blinked dumbly at the spike inches away from his face. As he once more realised he had no plan Harry felt his fear just beginning to drain away, all the other emotions he felt fading as well until all he felt was a strange feeling of serenity and a gentle warmth wrapping around his heart and mind.

* * *

><p>"<em>Paige" the brunet woman introduced awkwardly, "My name is Paige".<em>

"_Hmm" Phoebe exhaled, "Another 'P', imagine that" she pointed out to her sister._

_Pausing for a moment to study this woman… her sister… Piper slowly extended her hand, "It's nice to meet you" she greeted politely as Paige grasped her hand._

_Instantly a blue light was shining down on them from the ceiling, the chandelier vibrating as the three Witches felt a comforting warmth and a feeling of serenity raining down on them and wrapping around their hearts and minds._

* * *

><p>As Harry relaxed back against the rock he was hiding behind he glanced up instinctively, watching silently as a blue light appeared out of nowhere and shone down upon him, filling his body with a feeling of power that Harry had only felt the likes of when holding his wand for the first time.<p>

As the dragon's tail crashed into the rock he was leaning against Harry felt a strange sense of bravado coming over him, making him step out and turn to meet wicked yellow eyes as he walked out into the open, staring down the Horntail as it reared back and opened its mouth, sparks flickering at the back of its throat before a cone of concentrated flames surged towards Harry. Raising his hand almost lazily, Harry watched as the fire danced right past his body around the small almost invisible shield surrounding his body, the sheer amount of heat and light that the fire was giving off enough to make Harry turn his head away and squint his eyes in pain as he ignored the screams echoing around the arena.

Harry lowered his hand when the fire died off, still ignoring his surroundings as he studied the golden egg sitting on top of the nest of what Harry hoped weren't _real_ dragon eggs. Movement made his hand snap up again, the dragon's spiked tail glancing off a shimmering dome that appeared around Harry, the fourteen year old boy in question still feeling the strange high that had come over him with the blue light. Raising his other hand Harry reached out for the dragon and turned his hands palm down, lowering his hands like he was pushing something down and watching as the dragon let out a startled snarl as it was slammed to the ground by an invisible force, one of Harry's hands making a 'Come here' gesture that caused the golden egg to shoot off the top of the nest and into his hands as he quickly caught it.

Blinking in shock as the high vanished sharply, leaving him standing in front of a confused dragon and a deathly silent crowd with the golden egg clutched to his chest. Staring at the slowly standing dragon Harry did the only thing he could think of at the time, he turned and ran for the entrance of the arena, vanishing through the door before anyone, dragon or crowd, could react and almost slamming into the horrified looking Professor McGonagall whom was just standing there looking at him in shock as her mouth opened and closed wordlessly.

"Did I win?" Harry blurted, trying not to think about how he had just stood up to a dragon without a wand and won. When Professor McGonagall nodded at him slowly Harry glanced around awkwardly, feeling his cheeks beginning to heat up under the awed stares of the dragon tamers standing near the entrance of the arena. "Uh now what?" Harry asked nervously, Professor McGonagall seemingly snapping herself out of her shock and grabbing his arm, dragging him towards the nearby tent as she muttered something about not having catnip after seven.

Dismissing his Professor's words as his mind playing tricks on him Harry almost yelped when Madam Pomfrey sprung out of the tent and latched onto him, hauling him into the tent and past three curtained off areas before shoving him down onto the hospital bed in the fourth area and waving her wand over him without hesitation. "What were they thinking?" Pomfrey exclaimed angrily, "_DRAGONS?_ A seventeen year old facing a dragon was bad enough Mister Potter! Why would you willingly walk into that arena knowing what was coming?" she demanded before freezing at the results of her magical scans. "How did you walk out of that arena without as much as a _scratch_?" the Medi-Witch blurted, blinking at him like a deer in the headlights, "And more importantly! How did _you_ walk out of that arena without as much as a scratch? Not even _both_ your parents had a hospital record as high as you have in three years!"

"I don't know" Harry mumbled slowly, as he swallowed nervously at the memory of how he had so easily defeated a dragon, "I really don't know".


	3. Phoenix Song

**I don't own Harry Potter.**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language – Violence – Slash – Character Bashing.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>DZ2's<strong> **Call of the Heart** Challenge.

**Plot:** Everyone has a destiny that, no matter what they try, they cannot avoid; now left alone in the world of magic, Harry discovers his destiny...and how it is tied to another.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in an graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.<strong>_

_**Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his god-father's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind, then fell back into place.**_

_**Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumphant scream, but knew it meant nothing – Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second...**_

_**But Sirius did not reappear.**_

'_**SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. "SIRIUS!"**_

_**He had reached the floor, his breath coming in searing gasp. Sirius must be just behind the curtain, he, Harry, would pull him back out...**_

And just like that Harry James Potter sprinted through the Veil of Death and knew no more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, well, well... What do we have here?<strong>_

Harry looked around wildly, not expecting to be floating in an unending expanse of _white_ with nothing and no one in sight. "Hello?" he asked timidly, not seeing the source of the voice.

_**Hello Harry**_

Harry whipped around as the voice whispered in his ear, not seeing anyone until he turned around to see a familiar red-haired form. "Mom?" he whispered weakly as he realised that he must be dead.

"_**No Harry. I'm not your mother"**_ the woman denied with a sad smile, _**"Lily Potter has passed on, this form is merely the last one I bore before I died, Jean Grey merely looked similar to your mother"**_

"Uh" Harry said slowly as he felt his face heating up, "Well then um... Ms Grey? Could you explain where we are? Please?" he asked hopefully. "Where's Sirius? I only just followed him through" he added as he glanced around at the white.

"_**We're in Limbo Harry"**_ Jean Grey explained slowly, **"**_**And I'm not Ms Grey remember, she was merely my last form. I am the Phoenix, the embodiment of Life throughout the Galaxy"**_

Harry blinked dumbly at Je- the Phoenix –before frowning, "Shouldn't I be meeting with Death instead then? If I'm in Limbo and all" he blurted before blushing once more.

"_**You shouldn't be here at all"**_the Phoenix corrected, _**"Nor should your Father. And since it's not your time to die you would have just been sent off to another dimension, however I have... postponed... that process"**_

"Why?" Harry asked slowly, "And err, what did you mean my father? He's been dead for years now, I'm looking for Sirius".

"_**Your father and your Sirius are one and the same Harry**_**"** the Phoenix dismissed, _**"And because I'm bored"**_ she admitted with another sad smile. _**"Jean Grey died five years ago by the hand of one James Howlett after her personality leach possessed her body, and since then I've just drifted through Limbo. But I find myself desiring Life once more, wanting to walk among you Humans once more"**_

"Uh no offense Ma'am" Harry began hesitantly, not wanting to annoy the self-claimed 'Embodiment of Life', "But I'm kind of attached to my body, so I'd rather not give it up to you".

The Phoenix tilted her head back and let out a musical laugh that reminded Harry instantly of Fawkes, **"**_**No Harry, I do not wish to take control of your body"**_ she corrected with a smile.

"Oh, you uh don't?" Harry mumbled awkwardly.

"_**Never Harry"**_ the Phoenix assured him, _**"I wouldn't be Life if I went around extinguishing life via possession would I?"**_ she asked innocently. _**"I wish to grant you some of my powers in exchange for the ability to see through your eyes, to feel what you feel. Jean Grey once likened it to me watching your life play out like one would in a movie or a book"**_ she explained, _**"Your life would be entirely yours to live, I merely wish to come along for the ride, so to speak"**_

"And if I say yes, you'll send me back?" Harry asked cautiously, feeling like he was about to sell his soul to the Devil or something. "_With_ Sirius?" he added quickly.

"_**If you say yes then sending you and your Father back will be only ONE of the boons I would grant you Harry"**_ Phoenix claimed, _**"What do you know of Mutants?"**_ she asked suddenly making Harry blink in shock.

"Uh people with special powers?" Harry blurted out as he tried out figure out where this was going, "There was this whole big thing in America about a Cure or something but England refused it because it was 'Inhumane' or something" he explained.

"_**Exactly. Did you know your Mother was a Mutant?"**_ Phoenix asked him slowly.

"My mother was a Witch" Harry corrected coldly, "She wasn't a Mutant".

"_**Really Harry? What's to stop her from being both?"**_ Phoenix asked pointedly making Harry freeze as he realised that the Phoenix had a valid point. _**"Your Mother was one of the lucky few whose Mutation and Magic were able to co-exist, most Mutations either 'kill' the Magic gene or vice versa. Your Mother was what you Human's call 'pathokinetic', she had the ability to manipulate people's emotions. Something she used to dissuade James Potter until her powers developed to the point of empathy and she realised he truly loved her"**_

"What... what does this mean for me?" Harry asked slowly, remembering what the point of this conversation was.

"_**As well as being the Embodiment of Life I am also the Nexus for all Psionic Energies"**_ Phoenix claimed, _**"Meaning that I can only Bond with people with a strong Psionic power, people like you and your mother with your empathic powers"**_

"I'm an empath?" Harry asked before shaking his head, "I can't be an empath, I would have noticed it sooner" he dismissed.

"_**Ah but you are"**_the Phoenix denied _**"But because of that meddling old fool Albus Dumbledore your powers have been weakened to the point that they cannot manifest"**_

"What do you mean meddling?" Harry demanded stepping forward angrily, "What did Dumbledore do to me?"

"_**He placed a blood ward over you that binds your empathic powers"**_ Phoenix admitted with an almost sneer, _**"One that has fallen with your 'death'. It is due to your empathy that I first became aware of your presence here and stopped things so we could have this discussion"**_

"So if I say yes to your request, you'll help with my empathy and bring Sirius and I back?" Harry asked sceptically, wondering if this was really happening or if this was some kind of hell where Sirius would just be dangled in front of his face like candy in front of a child.

"_**You're right, it doesn't seem like I'm giving you enough for this"**_ Phoenix murmured in agreement.

"Wait what?" Harry asked dumbly, "Uh no it's fine. I mean I accept" he agreed quickly.

"_**How about this?"**_Phoenix asked as she waved a hand past Harry, making him turn around to see a blond teenage boy standing behind him wearing jeans and a hoody with the name of a high school sports team on it.

"What?" Harry deadpanned, "Who is he and why are you offering him to _me_?" he blurted in confusion as he watched the teen's head bobbing up and down as he sway to music only he could hear.

"_**Your other half"**_Phoenix said simply, _**"Every Mage I've ever met has either asked for Immortality or True Love. And since you're not the type to ask for Eternal Life I'm offering to help you find your Soul Mate, it's not like you won't meet him anyway, my interference only means you meet nine years and one unhappy marriage and messy divorce earlier"**_

"Oh" Harry mumbled as his jaw dropped, "I'm err, I'm not gay" he said slowly, not wanting to annoy Phoenix.

"_**Humans"**_ Phoenix muttered under her breath, _**"You are for him. And once you meet you'll never want anyone else. Trust me, that's how these things work Harry"**_

"Okay" Harry exhaled,"Ah, as much as I appreciate the offer I think I can find true love on my own. You know? In a _girl_ that I'll love just as much as you seem to think I love uh him" he explained as he gestured towards his 'Soul Mate'.

"_**Are we in agreement then?"**_ Phoenix asked slowly as she stepped forward to offer her hand.

Harry stared at her for a moment before shrugging, "Sure. We're in agreement" he confirmed as he held his hand out to grasp her boiling one.

"_**You and your Father Sirius Black will be returned to your world, I will augment your psionic powers, and I'll aid you in finding your Soul Mate in return for Bonding to you"**_ Phoenix declared as the warmth started spreading up Harry's arm rapidly.

"Yes. Wait no" Harry corrected as he tried to pull his arm away, "No Soul Mate!" he exclaimed.

As Phoenix vanished with a flash Harry was left floating in the white alone, staring at where she had once stood in shock. **"I will put a shield up around your mind before we leave Limbo"** Phoenix's voice whispered in his mind, **"To both stop you from being overwhelmed by your powers and to stop others from intruding in your mind and discovering me. Now take Sirius and step back into your world"** she instructed.

Jumping forward as he saw Sirius lying there Harry swooped down to lift his apparent 'Father' up in his arms, turning instinctively at Phoenix's whispering to head towards the strange door-like box waiting for him.

Stepping through it Harry stumbled as his feet touched the uneven dais, hearing silence around him as he approached the shocked Remus Lupin to dump the unconscious Sirius into his arms before collapsing to his knees even as his eyes sought out those of Bellatrix Lestrange's, catching sight of her just as she backed into the corridor with a shocked look on her face.

"**Harry don't!"** Phoenix exclaimed, **"Sirius is alive and well. Chasing her will only hurt you"**

"**She still killed Sirius"** Harry thought back as he lunged after her, chasing her through the corridors to the elevators and sliding into the one next to Bellatrix's, slamming his fist into the up button. **"I'll make her pay, I swear it!"**

"**Then let me help"** Phoenix offered, **"Though it has been some time since I've Bonded to a Mage I still know some spells"**.

Harry hesitated and clenched his jaw as his fist tightened around his wand, "Fine" he spat aloud, "But I want her dead".

"**Be careful Harry. With the destruction of the blood wards that Albus Dumbledore used to manipulate you, your emotions and personality are unstable"** Phoenix explained slowly, **"Only kill her if you are truly at ease with the idea of killing"**.

"I don't want to be like Voldemort" Harry blurted awkwardly, feeling scolded by the being watching through his eyes, "But this is war and Bellatrix wouldn't hesitate to kill me".

"**Then as long as you don't use true Black Magic then I shall support you"** Phoenix promised, **"Now, there is an elemental spell that the last Mage I was Bonded to loved"** she began, taking on a soft teaching tone that made Harry pay attention intently as the elevator rose up to the atrium where Bellatrix was waiting for him.


	4. True Power

**I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter.**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>DZ2's<strong> **Whitelighter Harry** Challenge.

**Plot:** Before the Charmed Ones came into their powers, Leo had a one-night stand with Lily Potter; the result? Our favourite dark-haired hero; and now the time has come for Harry know the truth.

* * *

><p><em>-Harry...<em>

_My beautiful son..._

_I sit here writing this letter as you sleep in your crib mere feet away from me._

_I love you with all my heart and soul, and if I'm still alive then your mother and I would have already told you this. But if we're both dead like your mother foresaw, then I'm sorry that you have to discover something like this through a letter._

_I'm not your real father-_

Harry pulled a face as he stopped reading the letter there, lowering it to his chest as he stared at the ceiling silently, his mind racing as he once more tried to figure out if there was any hidden meaning to his father's words. He had been reading and re-reading this letter all day, ever since he had received it at 12:01am the morning of his sixteenth birthday, and despite how much he had hoped they would the words hadn't changed at all.

James Potter wasn't his father.

_-Enclosed in this envelope is a potion... I want you to take it... it'll remove the glamour your mother and I placed over you and reveal your real appearance-_

Was Lily Evans even his real mother? After all James Potter wasn't his real father and he had grown up under a glamour that was hiding his real looks. So why not just add one more falsehood to his life? Maybe he really was a delusional attention-seeking brat like the Daily Prophet had until recently been claiming? Maybe he was the Heir of Slytherin? Or maybe he had sinned in a past life and he was in Hell right now?

It definitely felt like Hell to him...

Rolling onto his side Harry folded up the letter and slipped it back under his pillow with his wand, staring at the pearl-white potion sitting in the vial on his bedside table, the moonlight making it glow brightly. Reaching out slowly Harry grabbed the vial and rolled onto his back, letting his mind wander as he considered just taking the potion. On one hand it could be a trap and he'd die of poison, on the other hand it could be telling the truth and he could escape the Wizarding world with a new appearance and never look back. Either way in Harry's mind he would be free from this life, and while he'd rather _not_ die it was definitely better than being the Wizarding world's scapegoat and plaything.

Moving without thinking about it Harry sat up and uncorked the potion, tipping it back and forcing the thick slime-like potion down his throat as he swallowed. Exhaling sharply as he felt the surprisingly warm potion settling in his stomach he groaned at the wave of pain that radiated through his body.

"Oh... poison... lovely" he murmured dumbly. The potion _had_ been waiting in a private vault at Gringotts for around fifteen years now that he thought about it, it had probably gone off years ago.

As the vial fell from his fingers and bounced off his bed, shattering on the floor, Harry felt his world spinning, collapsing back onto the bed and blinking up at the ceiling as his vision blurred and shifted until a surge of pain knocked him straight out.

* * *

><p>It was a confused Harry Potter that woke the next morning, lying on top of the bed while feeling like he wasn't in his own body. Shifting slowly he reached out to grab his glasses, his hand slapping across the empty bedside table as he tried to squint through the blur and look around the room for the reason he felt so out of place.<p>

Groaning as he realised he had lost his glasses Harry brought his hands up to rub at his eyes, jumping in shock as his hand knocked said glasses off his face and everything became clear. "Whoa" he exhaled slowly, picking his glasses up and testing to make sure that he truly didn't need them anymore, "This... this is weird" he mumbled as he rolled out of bed and froze at the sound of crunching glass, years of experience making him lift his foot automatically and look down to see a shattered potion vial on the floor. Eyes widening as he suddenly remembered what had caused him to go to sleep on the of the blankets and fully dressed, Harry lunged for the wardrobe and threw it open, staring into the tall broadly built blonde reflection gazing back at him.

Instantly Harry felt a pang of relief at the sight of his emerald green eyes, glad that he hadn't lost them like he had the rest of his old appearance. Apparently he looked just as much like his real father as the glamour had looked like James Potter since he could find nothing in his face that once belonged to James. His hair was now dirty blonde and went down past his shoulders, something Harry attributed to never having cut his real hair before (Something he _definitely_ planned on changing) and his face was more rugged and masculine than its old round and angled shape. He was taller and more… well… built than before, something he once more believed was due to the fact that this body had never been underfed and locked in a cupboard before.

Staring at his reflection for a moment longer, studying and memorising his true face Harry felt a sense of urgency coming over him. He needed to pack his things and get to Gringotts for his gold, and then get out of the Wizarding world, and perhaps out of Britain as well.

But first? First he needed a haircut and shower, _then_ he could pack and make a run for it.

* * *

><p>Smoothing down the front of his school shirt Harry started down the stairs, Dudley was spending the weekend away at a friend's and Vernon was at work, so this was his only chance to talk to Petunia properly and get some answers before he had to leave.<p>

Listening to the sounds of the house he quickly heard her puttering around in the kitchen, walking towards the room nervously and stepping into the doorway as he watched her making herself a cup of tea. He'd never like his aunt, but she was still exactly that. She _had_ taken him in when she had no reason to, she had made sure he had food every night and had occasionally slipped him a full meal whenever she could get away with Vernon or Dudley not noticing. She'd also been the one to stop Vernon from beating Harry, something he now knew was due to a fear that the Wizards would find her but was still something that she hadn't needed to do but done anyway.

He wouldn't miss her, but part of him still cared.

Clearing his throat to get her attention he watched Petunia turn to shoot the door an annoyed look (Clearing ones throat had always annoyed her for some reason), freezing as her eyes widened at the sight of him as the mug slipped straight through her fingers and shattered on the kitchen floor. "Leo" she whispered slowly, hand coming up to rest on her heart, "I never realised you looked so much like him" she admitted softly, moving back to lean against the counter and study him.

Harry felt all his pre-planned conversation topics go down the drain at such a simple statement.

"You knew?" Harry blurted in shock, his mind racing with hundreds of new questions as he wanted to do a Hermione and just babble them all out.

Leo... Leo was his father's name?

"Of course I did" Petunia said quietly, still staring at him, "I take it you know the truth now?" she asked haughtily, sniffing as she raised her chin stubbornly.

"I know that James Potter wasn't my father" Harry confirmed, "That he and Mum split up and she had a one-night stand with an old friend of hers. That his name is apparently Leo".

"And what was Leo?" Petunia pressed making Harry falter and frown.

"A Muggle?" Harry asked hesitantly, his aunt raising her eyebrow at him and making him scramble to pull the letter out of his pocket. "All it says here is that _'Since your birth father wasn't a_ _Wizard_', so I'm guessing he was either a Muggle or a Squib" he admitted.

"He wasn't" Petunia denied. "Come with me" she ordered, stepping over the broken cup and leading him up the stairs to the hatch to the attic, pulling it down and climbing up the ladder into the dark and dusty room. "There" she instructed, pointing a bony finger at the one chest that _wasn't_ covered in dust, when he paused and eyed her suspiciously she just jerked her head towards it as she knelt down to pull up the ladder again, leaving them alone in the attic.

Refusing to turn his back on her Harry moved across the attic cautiously, crouching down near the chest and opening it before feeling his jaw drop at what was inside. Reaching it he pulled out a thick black book, glancing beneath it to the knives and candles inside. "He was a Wiccan" he realised in shock, turning to stare at his aunt who was watching him with an expression that he didn't recognise, "My real father was a Wiccan".

"Actually he was an Angel" Petunia corrected, "That chest. It's mine".

Harry felt himself drop back onto his ass as he stared at her, "You're a Wiccan?" he whispered slowly, "And you've been treating me like crap all these years because what? You've been jealous?" he demanded, feeling anger rising up to replace the shock.

"Of course I was jealous" Petunia snapped making him flinch back, "Your mother was so beautiful, she had breathtaking red hair and heart stopping green eyes" she exclaimed, "And then as if _that_ wasn't enough, she was a Witch of two worlds. Born with the ability to access both Arcane _and_ Wiccan magic, as well as having the gift of Premonition, the ability to see the future" she clarified.

"Generations of Evans Witches have been without a magical power, gifted only with unparalleled talent in the art of Divination" she explained, "And then your mother comes along with not only _one_ gift but two! Of course I was jealous, how could I be anything but? But that didn't matter to me, Lily was my sister" Petunia continued as she wandered over to stare out the small window in the attic, "My baby sister and I loved her with all my heart. Then our parents were killed by a Warlock that was after _her_ powers and when Leo, the family Whitelighter showed up he didn't even notice me as he went straight to her. She was the reason our parents died, and then she stole the man she knew I loved".

"Mum stole your boyfriend?" Harry exhaled, realising that Petunia was fully in the right to hate him if that was the case.

"No"

Or not...

"I loved Leo yes, but he never felt the same way about me" Petunia admitted, "But I was grieving and I saw the man I loved going to the girl who in my grief I wrongly labelled as having everything. We had an argument and I left, I never got the chance to apologise to her" she added in a whisper.

"Lily and I went separate ways that night" Petunia continued, "I went to Vernon and she went into Leo's arms, and in our grief we both made a terrible mistake".

"Dudley and I" Harry realised nervously.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my Dudley" Petunia sniffed out, "But he was never planned. Vernon took advantage of my grief and we slept together, months later I discovered I was pregnant and Vernon and I announced a 'surprise engagement', that we had kept it a secret for a while since it wasn't proper to announce such a thing so soon after my parent's deaths. When Lily and that Potter boy showed up at the wedding and Lily took me to the side we both had the same news, we were getting married to someone we didn't love because we were pregnant".

"Mum didn't love D- Potter?" Harry asked shocked.

"Oh no, she did" Petunia corrected, "Maybe not as much as she loved Leo but she cared for James like I cared for Vernon, she grew to love him as he promised to take care of her and you despite the fact you weren't his own child".

"Did Leo even know about me?" Harry asked quietly.

"No. The next morning they realised what they had done and regretted it. It's forbidden for a Whitelighter to be with a Witch after all" she explained, "He reported himself and they transferred him away, we never got a replacement because there were but two of us and since Lily claimed that it was Potter's child the Elders didn't look twice at you while she and Potter bound your powers and put you under a glamour".

Harry slowly reached out and closed the chest of Wiccan supplies, "Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded, "Why did you lie to me and treat me like crap all these years?"

Petunia sniffed again before turning to face him, "I promised Lily that I wouldn't tell you of magic until magic sought you out" she claimed, "And then when you were dumped on my doorstep like a bottle of milk Dumbledore set up blood wards around the property, wards that tied the two of us to this place, completely derailing my plans to divorce Vernon and leave with Dudley. Forgive me" she spat, her words dripping with venom in a way that would make Snape quail, "If I became bitter after being stuck with Vernon for fifteen years longer than _anyone_ should have to suffer".

Harry blinked slowly, trying to wrap his mind around the library's worth of information he had been given in the last twenty four hours. James Potter wasn't his father? His Aunt was actually a Wiccan? Said Aunt was trapped her by the blood wards as much as he was and wanted to divorce his Uncle and leave? _He_ was a Wiccan as well?

Wait... _was_ he a Wiccan as well? And if his real father was a 'Whitelighter' then was he part Whitelighter too?

"Yes" Petunia ground out as he verbalised that thought, "Lily and I kept contact through owls and she reported that occasionally she would teleport through orbs, the same way that Leo would appear. According to her you had some of _his_ powers, which is why they ended up binding them, to keep you safe since if the Elders found out about you they would recycle your soul".

"They would _what_?" Harry exclaimed angrily, hands twitching for the wand he had stupidly left in his bedroom as he glanced around cautiously.

"They can't do it now" Petunia assured him, "You've been born so they can't touch you. But Demons and Warlocks can, a hybrid is worth a lot of risk, a risk that would be worth it if they managed to kill you and steal your powers".

"They want to kill me and steal my powers?" Harry repeated before letting out a slow groan as he ran his hand through his new short blonde hair, "Great! They can just get in line!" he exclaimed, "It's not like I don't have enough people trying to kill me now as it is without adding in Demons and Warlocks! Which by the way I didn't know existed until now" he added hysterically.

"Harry!" Petunia snapped making him freeze at the sound of his _name_ coming from her instead of 'Boy' or 'Freak'. "Calm down and pack your things" she ordered slowly, "Meet me in the living room in an hour".

"What?" Harry asked dumbly as Petunia opened the hatch and made to leave the attic.

Petunia turned to fix an annoyed look on him, "With a source of power like I imagine you are in this house Demons and Warlocks will be drawn here" she explained slowly, "To keep Innocents safe we need to leave. And since we both wanted to leave in the first place I think everyone wins".

Harry felt his jaw dropping as Petunia disappeared down the ladder, leaving him staring at the hole in the ground in shock as his mind struggled to deal with this added bombshell to his already unstable life.

Ears ringing with the sound of everything he thought he knew crashing down around him Harry just sighed and stood up, heading towards the ladder before glancing back to the chest and beginning to drag it over. If Petunia was coming with him then she'd probably want to keep it, maybe he could even talk her into teaching him everything she knew since as it stood the only things he knew about Wiccans were what little the History of Magic book had in between the countless pages about all the dozens of various Goblin rebellions and GOBLINS!

Freezing in place Harry stared into space as he realised that the Goblins could help him!

"Aunt Petunia!" he yelled as he darted down the ladder, "Will you be okay here on your own for a bit?" he asked as his aunt stepped out of her bedroom with an expectantly raised eyebrow. "I'm going to Diagon Alley" he explained slowly, "I don't want to leave my fortune behind do I?"


	5. Whitelighter Rising

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed  
>Warnings: <strong>Language - Violence.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>DZ2's Charmed Harry <strong>Challenge.

**Plot:** Through magical means in the midst of or following one of his adventures, Harry gains powers equal to those of a Wiccan, Demon or Angel.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So ends the famous Harry Potter" said Riddle's distant voice. "Alone in the Chamber of Secrets, forsaken by his friends, defeated at last by the Dark Lord he so unwisely challenged. You'll be back with your dear Mudblood mother soon, Harry ... She bought you twelve years of borrowed time ... but Lord Voldemort got you in the end, as you knew he must".<strong>_

_**If this is dying, thought Harry, it's not so bad. Even the pain was leaving him ...**_

_**But was this dying? Instead of going black, the Chamber seemed to be coming back into focus.**_

Harry frowned slightly in confusion as the pain vanished completely, staring at the frozen form of Riddle standing there with that confident smirk on his face. Hesitantly he got to his feet and looked around; whimpering as he noticed that he had apparently left his body behind on the ground, everything around him frozen entirely like time itself had stopped.

"Time has stopped Harper" a voice admitted making Harry spin around to stare at the blond man standing near Ginny, a black-skinned woman standing next to him in silver coloured robes.

"Uh... who are you?" Harry asked cautiously, mentally muttering about how he wished Harper was his first name instead of Harry since it was _that_ much cooler.

"Your first name _is_ Harper" the man corrected, "And I'm Leo, and this is Erica. We're here to talk to you about something important".

Harry blinked at the two of them slowly before glancing back at his body and then Riddle, "I don't mean to be rude Sir but can it wait? I'm kinda in the middle of something".

Erica let out a musical laugh that had Harry relaxing automatically, his body resisting all orders to continue being suspicious of the two of them. "And that's why he's your favourite Charge isn't it?" she asked Leo knowingly who shifted and blushed slightly.

"He's almost an expert at accidental sarcasm" Leo agreed, "It's pretty impressive for a twelve year old".

"Uh excuse me?" Harry called out, "If you two are going to stand there and chat then do you mind?" he asked hiking his thumb towards Riddle, absently brushing off his unexpected rudeness.

"You're right Harper, let's get to business" Erica confirmed, a table and chairs appearing with a wave of her hand that she and Leo sat down at without hesitation. "Take a seat please Harry, we have a lot to discuss" she requested, making Harry slowly move over to sit in the last chair, studying both of them properly.

"I'm going to be blunt with you Harry since I know how much you hate being led in circles" Leo began gently, "Right before Erica here froze time you were mere seconds away from dying from the Basilisk venom in your veins".

Harry felt his stomach dropping at Leo's casual announcement, almost missing it when Erica continued on with "And since you're destined to die at the age of 348 it became necessary for me to intervene to make sure you achieve that destiny".

"348?" Harry blurted in shock, staring at her with his jaw open as he tried to imagine living for 336 more years.

"When you died at the age of thirty-four you were going to be offered the chance to become a Whitelighter, one you usually accepted without hesitation" Erica explained, "You and your wife worked as a Whitelighter couple for three centuries before you decided to retire to the afterlife together".

"My wife?" Harry squeaked out. Harry wasn't even interested in girls though! The other boys in his dorm were beginning to show interest but Harry was more interested in surviving the year.

"Correct. Now since you're obviously not thirty-four my people have contacted Leo's people and have reached an agreement" Erica continued, "Normally you would become a Whitelighter but with your destiny still ahead of you it's impossible to make you a pacifist. Add to that your current age and a lot of things are going to have to change".

"Wait" Harry interrupted quickly before Erica could dive into an explanation, "Who ARE you people? I have no idea what you're talking about!"

The two adults exchanged a look before Erica sighed and nodded to Leo who leaned forward onto the table. "Harper, I am a Whitelighter. Whitelighters are sort of like Guardian Angels, but for Witches".

"I'm not a Witch though, I'm a Wizard" Harry corrected simply.

"Right now you're a Wizard" Leo confirmed, "But you still had a Whitelighter assigned to you since you're so important. Now when I say Witch I don't mean a female Wizard, when I say Witch I mean a practitioner of Wicca. A Wiccan Witch, not a Wizarding one. Do you understand?" Leo asked slowly.

Harry nodded cautiously, one part of him wanting to laugh and dismiss what Leo was saying while the other part of him pointed out the wandless and wordless conjuration of the table and chairs as well as the whole _stopping time_ deal which kind of proved him right.

"And Erica here is an Angel of Destiny, it's her job to make sure that Fate doesn't get ahead of herself and that everything follows the right paths set out for them long before their birth".

"And you want to turn me into a Guardian Angel?" Harry asked sceptically, "I'm twelve, I'm still in school!"

"Actually we want to turn you into _half_ of a Guardian Angel" Erica corrected innocently, "We'll also be tearing out your Wizarding core and replacing it with a Wiccan one since Arcane (The Wiccan term for Wizarding) magic tends to try destroy everything Wiccan and would kill you".

"You're WHAT?" Harry yelled out in shock, "HELL NO!"

"Harper! Let us finish" Leo scolded making Harry's head drop in embarrassment automatically. "Because of the deadly nature of Arcane magic versus Wiccan, we'll be removing your Arcane core. BUT we'll be replacing it with a Wiccan one, a Wiccan core that will allow you to blend in like nothing had changed".

"I'm calling it 'Mana Projection'" Erica announced proudly, "I helped design this power for you so I think you'll like it. Basically what Mana Projection does is mimics an Arcane magical core so you could pick up a wand and start casting without anyone realising that you've changed. Magical scans will register you as a Wizard so you wouldn't have to worry about getting caught and you could still learn things like Occlumency or the Animagus transformation" she explained.

"So the only real change is that it's a Wiccan core instead of a Wizarding one?" Harry realised slowly as his face heated up in embarrassment at how badly he had made a fool of himself.

"Along with that you'll be able to cast Wiccan spells, brew Wiccan potions" Leo added, "And if you treat your powers right and fulfil your destiny there might be more powers in your future like telekinesis or invisibility".

"I've already got an invisibility cloak" Harry mumbled absently.

"Just an example Harper, you're not destined to gain the power of invisibility" Erica corrected with a dismissive wave of her hand, "Now as much as I would like to give you time to think on this we're on a tight schedule. Are there any more questions you want to ask?"

"You said something about my age before?" Harry asked curiously, more relaxed now that he knew that he wasn't losing the one thing that kept him from the Dursleys.

"Ah yes, because of your age the Elders have agreed to make you only half Whitelighter, meaning that you'll continue to age until you die once more. Then you'll become a full Whitelighter and stop aging" Leo explained, "This way you can still live your life how you want to while letting you retain the abilities that I believe will help you a lot in future times".

Harry nodded slowly, his mind racing as he tried and failed to see things from every viewpoint. "What happens if I say yes?" he asked hesitantly, "I mean I'm going to be a Guardian Angel right? That kind of implies I'd have someone to guard".

"And you would" Erica confirmed with a small smile, "Your young friend, Hermione Granger, has quite the impressive destiny ahead of her. One might say that despite her being an Arcane Witch, having a Whitelighter to guide her would be extremely beneficial".

"Hermione?" Harry echoed, "I'd protect her anyway".

"I know Harper" Erica admitted, "Which is why she's the perfect Charge for a beginner. Because you already know and love her you'll be able to learn as you go and you'll do your best no matter what. You will gain other Charges in time but if you accept our offer then your first Charge will be Hermione".

"I do" Harry said softly.

"You do what Harper?" Leo asked curiously.

"Accept" Harry clarified, "I accept your offer to become a Whitelighter and help people".

Harry felt warmth flood his stomach as Leo and Erica beamed at him happily, "Then once you return to your body you'll ascend and gain your new powers" Erica informed him with a huge smile. "Leo here has agreed to being your Mentor, while you guide Hermione he'll be there to guide you and train you in your new powers".

As the three of them moved over to his body Harry was struck by another thought, "Why do you keep calling me Harper by the way?" he asked slowly.

Leo and Erica shot him a confused look, "Because Harper James Potter, it's your name" Leo explained slowly, "Didn't you know that?"

"No, I thought I was just Harry" he admitted.

"Listen to me Harper" Leo said quickly as he knelt in front of Harry and rested his hands on his shoulders, "You will _never_ be 'Just Harry'. You are an amazing young man, one your parents are proud to call 'son'. In fact I am proud to have been your Whitelighter even though it was only for two years".

Without thinking Harry launched himself forward, throwing his arms around Leo's neck and hugging him tightly. Leo hugged him back with only a small chuckle, "I'm telling the truth Harper, I'll be here for you until the day I die. And then I'll still keep watching over you" he added gently as Harry pulled away with a red face and an awkward expression on it.

"Thank you Sir" Harry whispered slowly, not meeting his eyes as he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"Leo" he corrected, "I want you to call me Leo. In fact I want you to call me whenever you need something, whether it's just a friendly face to talk to or trouble with your homework".

"The Dursleys won't let me use the phone" Harry mumbled.

"Actually I meant literally just call me" Leo admitted with a grin, "You just have to call my name and I'll hear you. It's a Whitelighter thing Harry, you'll hear Hermione calling for you when she needs you".

"Thank you" Harry whispered, embarrassed again before he raised his chin bravely and met his eyes as he straightened his back, "But I would prefer it if you called me Harper".

"Like that name do you?" Leo asked as his grin grew.

"Harry is the quiet nobody from Privet Drive" Harry-Harper declared, "I'm Harper, Guardian Angel and Good Guy... who also happens to be from Privet Drive" he added sheepishly.

"I think I like Harper more" Leo stage-whispered, "Just don't tell Harry".

"I think I can keep it to myself" Harper promised.

"Are you ready now Harper?" Erica asked softly, smiling gently at him as he tried to subtly wipe his eyes.

"I am" Harper confirmed.

"Oh Erica, look" Leo said suddenly, "A distraction!"

A knowing look flashed across Erica's face and she rolled her eyes but still obediently turned to look where Leo was pointing. "Oh really? I don't see it" she drawled sarcastically, "I guess I'm going to have to keep looking until someone tells me it's gone".

Harper bit back a giggle as he realised what Leo was doing, the older Whitelighter leaning in to whisper something in his ear, repeating it until he had it memorised.

"Oh drat, it just left, you must have missed it" Leo said in mock sadness, making Erica turn around with a grin on her face.

"A true shame that, it must have been rather interesting" Erica replied innocently. "Now Harper, place your hand on your body and close your eyes. It's going to be a bumpy ride".

Nodding Harper obeyed her, feeling power surging through his body moments before his was looking up at Riddle as his arm throbbed.

"You're dead Harry Potter" Riddle hissed, "You just haven't realised it yet".

Harper glanced down at his arm in time to see the edges of the fang-hole glow golden before knitting back together, a vortex of blue and white balls of light exploding into life around Harper and beginning the change from Arcane to Wicca.


	6. The Potter Heir

**I don't own Harry Potter.**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>DZ2's<strong> **Dark Shadows of the Potters** Challenge.

**Plot:** The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, one of the Lightest, most heroic, Gryffindor-centric families in the history of magic... and yet there is more to the family than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter stared out the window of the Hogwarts Express silently, hiding his nervousness behind the mask he had constructed years ago as he watched the other families rushing across the platform, leading children, owls, and trunks towards the train to send them off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.<p>

"Harry, you'll be fine you know" came a soft voice from behind him.

Harry turned and shot his father a nervous smile, automatically lowering the aforementioned mask for his family. "I know" he admitted, "But I'm still allowed to be nervous".

"Of course you are" James agreed as he threw himself onto the seat beside Harry. "Anyone who tells you they're not nervous are lying Harry" he explained bluntly, "I was so nervous I was shaking. Your mother was rambling off every spell she knew and you know how hard it is to make _her_ nervous. Sirius kept fidgeting with his hair and Remus kept playing with his wand".

"I get it. Everyone was nervous" Harry exhaled slowly as he moved over to curl up next to his father, relaxing instantly as his father's arm went over his shoulder. "I won't be in Gryffindor you know?" he blurted suddenly, already knowing his father wouldn't care but still wanting to hear the words.

"As long as you're not in Slytherin" James said without hesitation, "And if you _are_ in Slytherin I'm going to hit you with a permanent hair dying spell and you'll be stuck with puke green hair for the rest of your life" he added.

"And I'll use Mum's balding spell on you" Harry countered instantly. "And then myself" he added after a moment's hesitation, "I couldn't stand having _Slytherin_ hair" he joked.

"That's my boy" James praised, "But seriously Harry. No matter what I say, if you go into Slytherin then so be it. You're my son no matter your house, even if we all know you're going into Ravenclaw" he said gently.

"Mum has me well trained" Harry admitted with a happy smile.

"And what of me?" James pressed slowly.

"I've got the cloak and map in my trunk" Harry confirmed as his smile transformed into a smirk, "And multiple copies of the Marauder's list of the best pranking spells as well as the Marauder's journals".

"Excellent" James whispered under his breath, "Remember. First prank of the year?"

"Snivellus" Harry replied immediately, an air of innocence surrounding him as he smiled angelically.

"You'll do me proud" James agreed smugly, "Sirius and I managed to corrupt you good!"

"I think Moony and Mum did it better" Harry corrected, "There's a reason Uncle Remus came up with the best pranks after all. Brains are better than looks".

"And I thank Merlin everyday that you got my looks and your mother's brains" James finished before sighing as the train's horn went off. "I've got to go, your mum will be waiting for me at the castle" he muttered as he hugged Harry to his side one more time before unfolding from the seat and smiling at him gently. "Make some new friends" he ordered softly, "If you see a Malfoy make a comment about his father having girl's hair. If you see a Longbottom tell them to hurry up and sit down so you can continue the tradition of the heirs being friends. And if you see a cute girl that makes your world complete then invite them into the compartment and for the love of Merlin don't act like an idiot" he continued.

"So basically don't pull a 'James Potter'?" Harry asked wryly making his father nod before pausing to mock-scowl at him.

"I want to argue with that comment but unfortunately I didn't react well when I met Lily" James pouted, "So yes. Don't pull a 'James Potter' and alienate your Mate" he agreed.

"I promise" Harry said slowly, smiling in a reassuring manner at his father, "Go. Before Mum has a panic attack and ends up hexing your horns again" he teased innocently. He chuckled as a horrified expression flashed across his father's face and James twisted on the spot, apparating straight off the train and to Hogwarts where his mother was teaching this year now that she didn't need to stay home to look after him.

Raising a hand to comb through his short spiked hair Harry relaxed back onto the seat, glancing up at the luggage rack to where he could see a black shape curled up in his cage, his familiar, Enfer, ignoring him for putting him in the cage even if the door was unlocked and the cage itself just for show. "You're going to ignore me until Hogwarts aren't you?" he asked knowingly, the opening of a single green eye before the cat stood and turned his back on Harry all the confirmation he needed, "Stubborn feline" he muttered making Enfer just flick his tail at him.

As the train's final warning sounded Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a book the size of a matchbox, a flick of his wrist extending his wand from his holster before he tapped it on the book wordlessly so the innate enchantment could activate and unshrink the book into his hand, Harry almost dropping it as the sudden increase in size and weight forced his hand down to his lap. Smiling down at the book Harry made himself comfortable as he sheathed his wand and cracked the book open to the bookmarked page, his eyes darting across the familiar words even as his lips mouthed the words silently.

He had a long trip to get to Hogwarts after all.

* * *

><p>Harry's attention was pulled from his book as the compartment door was pulled open and a young red-headed boy looked in, blinking at Harry for only a moment before his eyes rose up to his forehead for a moment and he scowled.<p>

"Hey, do you know where Harry Potter is?" the boy demanded rudely, "I'm his best mate and he promised to hold a compartment for us but I can't find him".

Harry withheld the urge to laugh outright at the snobbish-sounding boy's claim and instead shook his head, "Haven't seen him" he lied bluntly.

The red-head's eyes narrowed at him slowly, "And what's your name then?" he snapped.

"Hadrian" Harry admitted, using his formal name as he stared down the annoying boy. "What's yours?" he asked slowly, wanting to know the boy's name in case of future confrontations.

"Ron. Ron Weasley" the boy replied proudly.

"_Don't trust the Weasleys Harry. The older two are good people, William and Charles. But the other's aren't to be trusted, Molly is Dumbledore's staunchest supporter and Arthur won't stand up to her meaning that she'll have the others trained to follow Dumbledore without hesitation"_.

As his father's words flashed through his mind Harry just inclined his head in the boy's direction, hoping the boy would leave to continue his search for his 'best mate' (And did thinking the term 'mate' about anyone make him feel nauseous or what?).

"Well I'm off, I've got to find Harry before he thinks I've abandoned him" Ron said dismissively before stepping out and slamming the door to the compartment shut and vanishing from sight.

Feeling eyes on him Harry glanced up to Enfer to see two green eyes watching him in amusement. "Don't say anything" he ordered with a scowl, "Mum and Dad warned me I might have to deal with people like him but I wasn't expecting them to be that... _brazen_..." he sneered before shuddering. "I'm going to hex that boy" he realised suddenly, "I'm going to hex him a LOT".

A lazy '_mew'_ from Enfer made him roll his eyes and return to his book, barely getting to read two sentences before someone knocked on the compartment door and it slid open to reveal a familiar face that lit up at the sight of him. "Heya Harry" Neville Longbottom greeted nervously, "Uh, you wouldn't happen to remember the Familiar Calling Charm would you?" he asked hopefully as Harry smiled back at the timid boy.

"**Nota accersi Trevor**" Harry instructed gently, long used to the boy's terrible memory by now, "And once you find it you better bring him and your trunk down here. Brothers should sit together Neville, and I don't think I could forgive you if you tried to pretend you didn't know me by sitting elsewhere" he teased making Neville splutter and blush.

"I'll be back soon" Neville mumbled as he pulled his wand out, and Harry instantly recalled the loud and explosive (Both figuratively and literally) argument Neville's grandmother and Harry's father had had about whether Neville should get his own wand or just use Frank's (His father's). Harry was rather pleased that his father had won that one, having a faulty wand would do nothing for his god-brother's rather fragile self-confidence.

"Neville!" a bushy haired girl exclaimed as she suddenly popped up beside the slightly chubby boy, "There you are! I asked the other side of the train and no one's seen him" she declared.

"It-it's okay Hermione" Neville stuttered, his shyness coming back with full force as he turned to face her, "Ha-Harry told me the spell to summon him again, Gran had him tagged so that spell would work so it shouldn't be hard to find him now".

Harry schooled his amused face clear just as 'Hermione' turned to stare at him intently, her eyes flicking up to his forehead within moments making him resist the urge to make a sarcastic comment at her automatic search for a scar. He knew everyone would be looking for the black-haired green-eyed boy with the lightning scar, he had also already seen that people would take a second look at him but since he apparently lacked the scar and his hair weren't pure black he was 'obviously' not Harry Potter.

"Doesn't Hogwarts have a rule about natural hair colours?" Hermione asked instead of commenting on his so-called 'fame' like he was expecting.

"Huh? Oh uh no, it doesn't" Harry explained as he caught himself quickly, "And this is natural" he added with a challenging eyebrow.

"Black hair with red tips is _not_ a natural hair colour" Hermione corrected with a stubborn look on her face and her hands on her hips.

"It is when your mother is a red-head" Harry countered, "I was born with black hair and the red lightened out as I got older. And I know red hair is not a dominant gene but magic doesn't really care about that" he added figuring this girl was a muggleborn.

Hermione stared at him for a moment before pulling a face, "I'll get back to you once I've done more research" she decided before her eyes dropped down to the book in his hands, "Do you like to read?" she asked as her eyes widened and hope flashed through them.

"If you help Neville catch Trevor and then bring your trunk here with him then we can talk" Harry bartered, recognising both his mother's and his own desire for knowledge in her, "I have some books you might find interesting" he added.

"The Potter Libraries are some of the most extensive one's in the UK" Neville added absently as his wand was making the small spiral and thrust of the Familiar Calling Charm, "Just after the Black and Lovegood Libraries actually. The Longbottom's are sadly smaller than Hogwarts' one".

"But your family's library has hundreds of unique tomes on Herbology and Duelling" Harry interrupted to counteract Neville's negative attitude, "I still remember Mum bursting into tears when she was told she was allowed to take some of them home to read" he pointed out with a smile that Neville and even Hermione matched.

"I fainted when your Dad gave me one of the only copies of '_Rowena Ravenclaw's Study of Mythical Plants' _in existence like it wasn't worth a fortune" Neville mumbled awkwardly.

"And I still have that picture of you fainting with the shocked look on your face" Harry pointed out. "Now hurry up and find Trevor so you can come sit down" he instructed, "I haven't seen you since our birthdays".

He got the feeling he could trust these two, and he already knew that Neville didn't care that he was Harry Potter, it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine that Hermione wouldn't care either. The only thing he would have to do is make sure that Hermione wasn't racist, he didn't want to lose someone who could be his best friend just because he wasn't Human now would he?


	7. Twice-Blessed

**I don't own Harry Potter.**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>DZ2's<strong> **Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood **Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent/guardian

* * *

><p>"Mr Potter?"<p>

Harry glanced up from where he was absently picking at the edges of his pajamas and smiled awkwardly at Madam Pomfrey, the Medi-Witch moving over to stand at the end of his bed and casting a silent spell at his leg and then his arm. "You're healing up quite nicely Mr Potter" Pomfrey assured him happily, "You'll be out of here by lunch at the latest".

"Thank you Ma'am" Harry replied slowly, "Uh, is there anyway I could get a book or something? So I have something to do?"

"Of course Mr Potter" Madam Pomfrey confirmed with a nod, "Just call for Tipsy and ask her to get whatever you need within reason. Now I don't want to see you out of bed until morning" she continued, "Your leg might be able to handle the stress but I'd rather not risk it"

Nodding, Harry waited patiently for the Medi-Witch to enter her office on the other end of the hospital wing before tentatively calling for the hospital wing's assigned house elf who appeared instantly with a crack and blinked at him with wide eyes expectantly. "Could you please get my DADA book from my bag?" Harry asked Tipsy slowly, watching as the house elf vanished with another crack, waiting for a moment before smiling at the house elf as she reappeared with his book clutched in her hands, "Thank you Tipsy".

"Tipsy is being happy to help young Master" Tipsy said dismissively, "Tipsy… Tipsy has a question young Master" she added hopefully. "Is…" she began when Harry nodded to her politely, "Tipsy heard whisperings when she was cleaning" she admitted in a soft murmured, "Is the Dark Lord really back?"

"Yes" Harry ground out, his right arm throbbing painfully in reminder of what had happened mere hours ago, "Yes he is".

Tipsy let out a horrified whimper and vanished without another word, leaving Harry to exhale slowly and lean back onto his pillows, reaching for the book Tipsy had left near his knee and pulling it onto his lap.

After his 'duel' with Voldemort earlier that night Harry knew he was nowhere near the level of an adult Wizard, meaning he needed to know more spells and needed more practical experience in casting said spells. Despite it's previous luck he knew that a simple Expelliarmus wouldn't match up to the kinds of spells that Voldemort and his Death Eaters would be throwing his way, the fake Mad-Eye Moody's motto of 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE' flashing through his mind. It didn't matter that it had been a Death Eater that had said it, it was still a good point, unfortunately Voldemort's quote from first year, 'There is no good or evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it' also came to mind and refused to leave anytime soon.

"I'll master this" Harry promised himself under his breath as he opened the book to the page on the 'Stunning Spell', "Next time I'll save you Cedric".

"A noble goal".

"If I hadn't convinced Cedric to take the cup with me then he'd still be alive" Harry countered simply before freezing and slowly looking up to stare at the black-haired woman sitting cross-legged at the end of his bed, two glowing purple eyes staring into his emerald-green ones.

"Hello Harry" the woman greeted slowly, tilting her head to the side as she studied him, "Long time no see".

"Uh hi?" Harry replied awkwardly, his hand tightening around his wand as he eyed the woman cautiously, "Who are you again?"

The woman let out a musical chuckle and shook her head, "Oh you've never met me" she denied with a lazy wave of your hand, "But right before the Third Task alone your Godfather has spoken of me, as has the late Cedric Diggory".

"How did you get in here? I saw Madam Pomfrey lock the doors herself, no one can get in unless she lets the-" Harry froze as the only thing he could think of that he had heard both Sirius and Cedric speaking about came to mind, "Unless she lets them or they're Hecate" he corrected slowly.

"_Good luck in the maze Pup" Sirius whispered as they stood opposite each other in the empty classroom, "Hecate guide you"_

"_Lady Hecate give me strength" Cedric muttered under his breath as he and Harry started towards their entrances to the maze._

"You're a Goddess?" Harry blurted in shock as he realised exactly what that meant, "The Greek Gods actually _exist_?"

"If Magic can exist then why can't the Gods?" Hecate countered, "And we've existed long before Magic ever has".

"You're a Goddess?" Harry mumbled slowly, "I'm dreaming. I have to be".

"Of course you're dreaming" Hecate admitted, "You feel asleep when the sleeping spell your Madam Pomfrey cast on you kicked in, you're snoring away with your book on your chest. That's how I'm here, I'm talking to you in your dream, once I leave it'll return to what it was before. Which is, unfortunately, a nightmare".

"Why?" Harry asked looking up from the book he was blinking down at (The book that he now noticed was blank), "Why are you talking to me?"

"Because Harry Potter" Hecate began, "You're a Demigod".

"But I can't be a Demigod! I'm just Harry" he exclaimed.

"Well just Harry, you're a Demigod" Hecate agreed.

"But I can't be a- no we're not getting into that" Harry refused shaking his head, "I don't believe you, how can I be a Demigod and a Wizard? And what _is_ a Demigod in the first place?" he added.

"A Wizard is simply a person who can access and manipulate magic" Hecate explained slowly, "A Demigod is a person who is half-divine, the son or daughter of a God or Goddess. The two are not mutually exclusive, if I wish to gift a Demigod my Blessing then I shall, your Godly parents were more than happy to grant me permission to do so".

"I'm the son of a God or Goddess?" Harry echoed as he stared at Hecate with his mouth open in shock, "Of course I am. I can never be 'just Harry' can I?" he asked softly, realising that his life _could _be more fucked up than it was right now.

"You have a far greater destiny than that Harry Potter" Hecate corrected with a gentle smile.

"Wait" Harry realised suddenly, "You said my 'Godly parents', as in both of them? If I was a Demigod then wouldn't I only have _one_ parent?"

"You would" Hecate agreed, "Unless you were either a Godling or a Twice-Blessed. A Godling, or a Twice-Blessed, is born of _two_ Gods but is mortal. A Twice-Blessed, like you Harry, is merely a Demigod with the power of _two_ parents. You are still a Demigod, just a Twice-Blessed one" she clarified, "And yes. Your Godly parents chose to give you to James and Lily Potter, on the account of you being mortal and Lily being your half-sister" she admitted.

Harry stared at Hecate in horror, a laugh bubbling out of his chest before he could stop it, throwing his head back to let it all out before he slowly lowered it to stare at the amused looking 'Goddess' as he tried to regain his breath. "Mum… Lily… Is my sister?" he exhaled between gasps, "As in my _sister_?" Hecate only nodded her head making Harry whimper as he tried to pull his blankets over his head, ending up curling up when Hecate proved to be heavier than she looked by weighting down the end of the bed.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked slowly, his voice muffled by the blankets over his head.

"Because despite how being a Demigod and being a Wizard are two different things. I made an oath to the King of Gods that I would not let Demigod children have both Magic _and_ their Godly powers until a certain stage in life" Hecate explained softly, "Wizard Demigods gain their powers later than non-magical ones, and they only have their powers 'unlocked' through their parent's interference or a life or death situation".

"I've had a lot of those" Harry muttered under his breath, not sure he'd have enough fingers left if he tried to count them all.

"Indeed you have" Hecate confirmed, "However as a Twice-Blessed _and_ a Wizard it needed to be something big, something extremely dangerous".

"Voldemort" Harry finished.

"Actually it was the Tournament as a whole" Hecate corrected as Harry pulled the blankets down so he could see her, "The Goblet of Fire is an ancient Roman tool used by Roman Demigods, the moment your name was called your powers started unlocking, and the moment touched the Triwizard Cup your powers were forcibly unbound".

"So you're here to take my magic then?" Harry asked slowly as his stomach sank, "Can't you just take my 'Demigod' powers away instead? I love my magic" he pleaded, visions on Ron and Hermione turning their backs on him for no longer being a Wizard flashing through his mind.

"I'm not here to take your magic away" Hecate denied, "In a Magical Demigod, they have two cores, their Magical one and their Divine one. However these cores react negatively towards each other, if I were to leave now and never return you'd be dead by this time next year". Harry's head snapped up and he stared at the Goddess in horror as she smiled at him innocently, "What I'm here to do is decide if you're worthy of bearing my gift, and if you are I convert your Wizarding core into _my_ core, meaning you'll have pure magic instead of wand magic".

"You decide if I'm worthy?" Harry repeated nervously, "How?"

"I already have" Hecate confessed with a proud smile, "You wish to keep my gift because it granted you family. You are indeed worthy".

"That's it?" Harry blurted. "I mean I'm not trying to be disrespectful or anything" he added when Hecate's eyebrow rose, "I was just expecting something bigger, something more than just reading my mind I guess".

"Would you rather I send you out to slay a dragon in my name?" Hecate drawled slowly, making him shake his head rapidly, "Then stop complaining" she scolded. "If you want a Quest however, then I'll give you one" she decided, "Practice your new gifts, your new magic, and then instead of returning to Privet Drive get your Uncle to drop you off at Heathrow Airport to board a flight to New York. From there I want you to get to Montauk, Long Island. You'll find a Camp there for Demigods, you'll need the training they'll give you to survive the monsters that will surely hunt you down as a Twice-Blessed" she instructed slowly so Harry could remember it all.

"Monsters" was all Harry managed to get out, "I'm going to be hunted down and most likely eaten by monsters?"

"You should be used to it by now" Hecate deadpanned, "Acromantula. Basilisk. Dementors. The Dragon. The Grindylow in the lake. All of them have been attracted to your Demigod scent even if they didn't recognise it" she explained, "At the Camp you'll be trained in weapons, your powers, and even your magic by other Demigods. And the wards surrounding the Camp keep the Mythos, just as the wards around Hogwarts do only stronger".

"So my options are go to the Camp or get eaten?" Harry muttered slowly, "What a hard choice".

"Don't get snarky" Hecate warned, "Most Gods will not accept that kind of lip from anyone, especially not a mere Demigod, not even a Twice-Blessed".

"Sorry Ma'am" Harry apologised quickly making Hecate wave a hand dismissively.

"In the past Harry. Now to my most important piece of business here. Tom Riddle has returned and I want him dead" Hecate declared simply, "You have defeated him four times now, and I want you to be the one to destroy him permanently. You are the most powerful Magical Demigod to be roaming the planet, stronger even than my own half-blood children, add to that your Divine powers and you are my best choice to fight Voldemort".

"With all due respect Ma'am I was kind of expecting that I would be the one forced to defeat him in the first place" Harry admitted carefully when the Goddess paused, having already come to the realisation that since he defeated Voldemort the first time that he would be expected to so once more.

"Then you'll have no problem accepting a paid offer to do so from me then" Hecate confirmed, "Act as my Champion, I will grant you the power you need to destroy Riddle and his 'Death Eaters', and once your task is done you can return to whatever life it is you wish to live" she offered making Harry stare at her in shock.

"You're going to pay me to do what I was already going to do?"

"There is a prophecy about the two of you Harry" Hecate explained, "Only you can kill him, and only he can kill you. Fate will continue throwing you two at each other until one of you finally kills the other, I'm merely ensuring that you win".

"Oh" Harry exhaled, leaning back and blinking at Hecate in confusion, "Sure uh, I accept your offer Lady Hecate".

"Good boy Harry" Hecate said approvingly, "I'll arrange everything while you return to your sleep. Just remember, don't tell anyone about this, the Ministry will not hesitate to declare Demigods Dark Creatures to get at you and Dumbledore with the way they are planning on denying the Riddle's return".

"I'll keep that in mind Ma'am" Harry promised slowly, faltering as he was suddenly struck with how _normal_ he felt sitting there talking to a Goddess so casually.

Hecate smiled at him again and Harry offered her an awkward smile back, making the black-haired Goddess reach out to brush his fringe from his face, "Nightmares cannot hurt us Harry" she whispered softly, "They may haunt our dreams but they are nothing more than scary thoughts our doubts throw at us".

It was with that final comment that Harry was snapping up in bed, the dark shape of Tipsy the House Elf falling back onto her rear with a startled squeak. "Young Master should be sleeping _under_ the blankets" Tipsy scolded as she climbed back to her feet and put her hands on her hips, Harry glancing around the dark hospital wing slowly.

"Sorry Tipsy" Harry apologised gently as he grabbed the book and put it on the bedside table, his glasses quickly following as he shuffled down under the blankets and smiled softly at the motherly House Elf as she tucked him in while humming under her breath. "Thank you" he added with a yawn making Tipsy pat his head.

"Good sleeping Young Master" Tipsy whispered to him as he found himself sinking back into sleep, "Tipsy bes taking care of you".

Feeling strangely warmed by Tipsy's promise Harry let himself go into the darkness as a pair of glowing purple eyes flashed through his mind one final time.


	8. Deal with the Devil

**I don't own Harry Potter.**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Language – Violence – Dark Themes.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>DZ2's<strong> **Prisoner of Magic **Challenge.

**Plot:** The Dursleys did what they always wanted and got rid of Harry, but instead of just abandoning him or throwing him out, they did something worse: they sold him.

* * *

><p>Kraven Shayde resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the man in front of him babbled out excuse after excuse, his mind constantly drifting away from the pathetic human to things much more interesting, like what the chefs were cooking that night, to what his son was doing, and then finally to what his wife-partner-mate was wearing.<p>

As silence finally fell in his throne room Kraven's mind snapped back to attention and his black eyes drifted down from the ceiling to stare at the trembling human standing in the middle of the room. "Huh?" he asked simply, "Are you finished?"

"I- I- I wi- I will have the money for you" the man stuttered out instantly.

"I don't care -" Kraven interrupted bluntly, waving a hand lazily through the air and shutting the human up as he stretched out slowly, "- Whether you will have the money for me or not" he corrected. "What I care about, is that you _should_ have had the money for me _yesterday_" he explained gently, "I did give you one year to gather it for me did I not? I was being generous yes? _I_ believe I was" he pointed out as the balding man nodded rapidly. "Then why do you not have the money for me?" Kraven demanded softly, "I find myself… insulted" he threw out there, hiding his pleasure at watching the sweating human squirm.

"I- I swear - Lord Shadye - that you will get what I owe you and- uh- and _more_!" the human promised quickly, raising his hands and making a strange gesture towards Kraven that was obviously supposed to 'soothe' him.

"You're right" Kraven agreed slowly, his eyes flicking past the human to one of the guards lurking in the shadows of his throne room, a silent command passing between them telepathically. "I _will_ have more" he confirmed as the human let out a shriek of pain, the guard having leapt forward and taken him down at the knees, the human now kneeling before Kraven's throne as one clawed hand holding him down while the other rested on the crown of his head. "But what do _you _have that _I_ want?" Kraven asked innocently as he slowly folded up from where he was lounging and gracefully prowled down the stairs as his wings flexed eerily, pure black scales glistening in the light and making the human whimper.

"I gave your wife back her eyes" Kraven hissed as he slowly crouched before the human, "All I asked for was half of the proceeds of her business. Proceeds that we both know go straight into a savings account, meaning that there was no reason for you to _not_ have it".

"My wife- she's very ill" the man blurted.

"No she's not" Kraven corrected simply, slipping into the human's mind as cool black eyes met terrified brown. "And your car didn't get stolen. Nor did your children need the money" he continued, shooting down the human's excuses the moment they came to his mind. "_You got greedy!_" Kraven snarled as his own suddenly clawed hand wrapped around the human's throat and he lifted the man into the air, "And while I'm normally... very fond... of greedy people. I find people who try cheat me out of money to quite _despicable_" he growled out, his voice losing all human qualities and becoming purely demonic.

Tightening his grip for a moment Kraven hesitated before realising the human suddenly, smirking for a split-second at the startled 'yip' of pain that echoed from the man as he hit the ground. "Let it not be known that I cannot be generous however" he decided slowly as he crouched back down before the shaking man, "You have one week" he declared as the human's eyes lifted to meet his once more, "To pay _double_ my fees or you and your precious little family with find yourselves scattered across the world in very _very_ tiny pieces" he promised. As the human started nodding rapidly Kraven's hand snapped out and he grasped the man's face without warning, "Until then however" he whispered softly, "I need collateral" he explained as he felt his powers going to work at the briefest of thoughts.

"Return him to his home" Kraven ordered as he stood and climbed the dias to his throne once more, throwing himself down lazily as he threw one leather-clad leg over the throne's arm. "In one piece" he added as a second thought as the man ran his hands over his face, "His sight will be returned after he gives us what is ours".

As his guards materialized from the walls and hooked their hands under the human's arms, carrying him away and out of his sight, Kraven found himself slumping down in his throne again, tilting his head back against the back of throne as a loud exhale rolled from his lungs. "Tell me that there is no one else" he called out slowly, raising a hand to rub at the bridge of his nose, "Tell me I can go spend some time with my son".

"I'm afraid my liege" his steward/bodyguard/best friend's voice replied from behind his throne, "There is still more business to deal with today".

Kraven sighed and waved his hand in a 'go on' gesture, rolling his neck and smirking when it cracked loudly, wishing once more his wife were allowed to massage his shoulders while he worked (Something only forbidden because he could never pay attention to business when his wife was working her magic like that).

"Our Brother Severus Tobias is here with important news" Drakam, admitted, "Something regarding Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry".

"Tell Severus he is to spend the rest of the day in our potions lab" Kraven declared, "At his own leisure" he added quickly, "I will speak with him privately after dinner".

"Very well my liege" Drakam agreed, "And your next appointment is an extremely important young man who seeks your presence".

Kraven growled under his breath, "I _hate_ formal gatherings, they're so tedious".

"This is not so much of a formal meeting as it an informal one" Drakam corrected even as a baby's laugh echoed through the throne room and Kraven snapped up on the throne instantly, every fibre of his being locking onto the giggling baby being carried into the room by the golden haired and winged woman that had also been plaguing Kraven's thoughts that morning.

"DADDY!" Kraven's son exclaimed happily with another giggle as tiny clawed fingers pointed in his direction, the small black wings on his back flapping furiously even if his son wouldn't start flying for a couple more years at the least. "DADDY! DADDY! DADDY!" echoed from the room as Kraven felt his face splitting into a grin, leaping from his chair and meeting his son and wife in the middle of the room, not hesitating to sweep his son into his arms and kiss his wife on the corner of her mouth as the sound of Drakam ordering everyone out of the room sounded behind them.

"How is my handsome man?" Kraven asked as he nuzzled his cooing son, "And how is his beautiful mother?" he added pulling his wife closer to repeat the process.

"Dante wanted to see you" Lilith assured him as they shared a quick kiss, "He's been calling for Daddy all morning, I asked for Drakam to send for us the moment your last appointment was over" she explained making Kraven beam down at his son.

Kraven was stopped from answering as his son twisted in his arms to slap a hand against his chest, staring up at him with eyes far too serious for an almost two year old. "Bad Daddy!" Dante declared stubbornly, "No go! Daddy stay!"

"He's also been telling everyone who would listen how bad Daddy was for leaving him" Lilith added with an amused smirk as Kraven quickly mumbled out some apologies for his son who actually managed to somehow look sceptical about believing him.

"Well I'm sorry Dante, it's just us for the rest of the day now" Kraven promised, stiffening as there was a knock at the throne room door and he turned in time to see Drakam slipping back into the room with an apologetic look on his face.

"I beg your forgiveness my liege, but one of your watchers has caught a family bound by debt to Clan Shayde trying to flee the country" Drakam explained, "He called the guards and had the four of them brought straight to me".

"What kind of debt?" Kraven asked even as he looked down at his son sadly, brushing a hand across Dante's soft wings that fluttered automatically at the touch.

"Multiple ones my liege. Gambling, bill payments, job acquisition" Drakam clarified, "It was your belief that he was an 'easy' mark with how he'd never get the required money to pay off his debts".

"And he was trying to flee the country you say?" Kraven asked as he glanced back over at his best friend.

"Our watcher reported him buying three one way tickets to America" Drakam confirmed making Kraven pull a face.

"This won't take long" Lilith said dismissively as she took Dante back and bounced him in her arms, "We can wait for Daddy can't we?" she asked her son who giggled before nodding quickly, likely not understanding most of the words his mother had spoken.

"You heard my wife, bring them in" Kraven ordered with a grateful smile in Lilith's direction, watching as Dante wrapped a handful of his mother's blonde hair around his fist.

The sound of muffled screaming and a loudly crying baby soon filled the air causing Kraven to scowl at the door to the throne room in disgust (Dante crying was one thing, Kraven thought, other people's babies were just disgusting in general), the doors being pushed open as four guards either levitated, or carried in the case of the two guards holding babies the family into the room. As Lilith took Dante over to the diaz and absently conjured a small black rocking chair to sit in, Kraven slipped into the obscenely fat man's mind, discovering that one Vernon Dursley had in fact been trying to flee the country to escape from the debt he could never pay off.

"Shut that thing up" Kraven snarled angrily, glaring at the chubby baby that would soon be following in its father's footsteps in the weight department as it's screams only got louder at the sight of him. Grunting in approval (And making the mental note to mock the guard later) as the guard holding him conjured a black pacifier in a wisp of black smoke to shove in the kid's mouth, Kraven approached the fat human and sneered at him, "Did you _really_ think you could escape me?" he demanded slowly, the human screaming and yelling at him through the gag in his mouth. "Until you pay off your little debt, I own you" he growled out as he eyed the black chains wrapped around the man's bulk, "And to be honest there is a lot of you to own, but that's besides the point, since we both know that you're never going to pay off the aforementioned debt.

"The main question now is just, 'what do I do with you?' isn't it? I mean you tried to flee the country, in clear violation of our agreement" Kraven pointed out innocently, "And here I thought we were friends, we _have_ been doing business together for what? Almost two years now isn't it?"

When the fat human started trying to reply Kraven just shook his head and cupped his hand to his ear, "Yeah I can't understand you, you've got this thing, across your mouth" he taunted. "Well? Grovel" Kraven ordered simply.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! WE'RE NORMAL FOLKS!" Vernon roared in response making Kraven's fist lash out and slam into the human's jaw, a loud crack echoing through the throne room.

"Actually I can do this to you" Kraven corrected slowly, feeling the black in his irises growing out to encompass his entire eye as his wings spread out threateningly and the room darkened eerily. "Because like I said _Vermin. I. OWN. YOU_" he snarled out, "Now. What are you going to give me to make this all go away?" he hissed as he made a shooing motion with his hands.

"Mo-money" Vernon began in a frightened stutter.

"You don't have any money" Kraven interrupted, not needing his mental powers to know that much, "If you did you wouldn't keep borrowing it from me".

"The house!" Vernon blurted.

"Isn't actually your house" Kraven countered with a smirk that revealed the tip of one long fang, "I checked that out. The rent that you're supposed to be paying to the real owners is actually funding the various prostitutes you buy on Sunday when you're out 'golfing'" he clarified for Petunia, Vernon's wife with a smug vindicition.

"The boy" Vernon exclaimed making Kraven falter, blinking at the human in shock.

"You'd sell your own _son_ to me?" Kraven ground out in disgust, his paternal instincts telling him to just tear the useless lump's throat out and be done with him already.

"He's not mine" Vernon whimpered, "He's a freak like you!"

Gesturing absently with one hand Kraven ordered the two guards to step forward, each other them holding a baby no older than two years old in their arms, the chubby one struggled to get away (With the pacifier taped to his mouth to ensure his silence) while the green-eyed one just stared at him silently. Looking between the two of them Kraven sniffed the air hesitantly, his head snapping around to stare at the green-eyed boy in shock as he gestured for his wife to approach him quickly, "What's your name little one?" he asked slowly, raising an eyebrow when the boy just shook his head and burrowed back into the guard's arms.

"What's his name? Vermin?" Kraven demanded as Lilith reached them and sniffed at the boy slowly before jerking back in shock. "NOW!"

"I- I don't know!" Vernon blurted, Kraven's claws twitching with the urge to kill the pathetic human when he slipped into the man's mind and found he was telling the truth.

Looking instead to Petunia Kraven dove into her mind and quickly found the boy's name and the reason for his label as a 'freak'. "My love, it seems young Harry here is not only a Wizard, but is a Son of Lustre" Kraven explained as he turned to face his wife.

LIlith's eyebrow just rose at him with an amused look in her eyes, "I know a fellow Lustre Demon when I smell one dear" she pointed out slowly making Kraven grimace at his own stupidity before he turned to stare at the boy in the guard's arms again, "Even if he _is_ only half".

"He's not just any Lustre Demon" Kraven corrected slowly, "He's Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived".

"His parents are dead then, explains what he was doing with these pathetic excuses for Humans" Lilith spat as Kraven shrank back at the familiar look in his wife's eyes as she stared at Harry. "What do you think Dante? Do you want a brother?" his wife asked their son who was staring at the infant Lustre Demon with wide eyes.

"We're not adopting him" Kraven declared bravely, steeling his nerves just in time for Lilith to turn dangerous eyes on him. "If you wish to bring him into the Clan then so be it, if you wish to raise him at Dante's side then so be it" he allowed quickly, not under the illusions that his wife would just bend over at his words, "But it will be as spiritual brother, as Dante's glorified manservant, _not_ as his blood brother".

"But we _will_ be raising him won't we Kraven?" Lilith asked slowly, her words dripping with ice.

"Of course my love" Kraven agreed quickly as her eyes narrowed, "He will be Protectorate of my Line, raised as Drakam was to me".

"That'll do" Lilith decided, taking Harry from the guard's arms without hesitation, "We'll need to give you a new name though, Harry, what a disgustingly muggle name".

Kraven sighed softly as Lilith turned and left the throne room with both babies, the Lord of the Shayde clan glancing over at his steward with a lost expression on his face, "So did that really just happen?" he asked quietly.

"Well? What about us?" Vernon demanded rudely making Kraven turn around to stare at the fat lump, "We gave you the boy, now let us go!"

"You're right" Kraven agreed, "You did give us the boy. In fact that was such a great thing of you to do that we're going to write off that entire rent thing alright?"

"What?" Vernon stuttered out, "The boy _must_ be worth more than that to you!"

"He is. But you're trying to _sell_ him to me, I don't care what he's really worth, I just want to see you suffer" Kraven admitted with a smirk, "Take the lump to the mines, he can work off his debt there. The Giraffe can join the cleaning staff, that way she can continue to raise her son until he's of age to start working too" he ordered loudly, grinning and baring his teeth as he waved goodbye to the red-faced screaming humans.

"Stupid humans" Kraven muttered before turning to face Drakam as the guards dragged said stupid humans from the room, "Drakam. Tell me there was nothing I could have done to have stopped Lilith from adopting that Harry boy".

"As you steward or as your friend?" Drakam countered, "As your steward? Yes, you could have ordered her not to. But as your friend? You know the rules of marriage as well as I, the wife is always right, even when, no especially, when she's wrong".

Kraven grunted under his breath as he cracked his neck and flexed his wings again, "The Wizards aren't going to like this. Their precious Boy-Who-Lived being raised by Celestials. Demonic Celestials".

"No my liege. They're not" Drakam confirmed.

Kraven shot him a look before turning and heading towards the side doors, eager to return to his private quarters to spend some time with his son, "Then Drakam. Fix it".

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this story got a little out of hand, being over three thousand words long, but in my defence it was SO MUCH FUN to write!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	9. Knights of the Shining Palm

**I don't own Harry Potter or the Inheritance Cycle.  
>Warnings: <strong>Language – Violence – Slash – Character Bashing.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>DZ2's<strong> **The Last Rider **Challenge.

**Plot:** Through magical means, Harry's life comes into contact with that of the Dragonriders; now with a dragon ally and new magic at his command, he seeks to change his future.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter slowly opened his eyes, frowning slightly as he looked around an unfamiliar hall, the floor and walls made up of a strange-looking stone with a dias in the middle of the circular room, a column arching down from the ceiling and up from the floor with a small gap between the two columns.<p>

Swallowing nervously Harry glanced around the empty hall before hesitantly starting forward, his hand dipping into his pocket and grasping nothing, his wand apparently not making it to this strange place with him. Fists clenching and unclenching in frustration Harry started up the stairs, heading up to the dias cautiously, constantly glancing over his shoulder to check if he was still alone or not as the back of his neck burned in warning.

Brushing off the feeling of being watched as he reached the top of the dias without interruption, Harry approached the two columns, a sense of joy, love, and warmth flooding him the moment his eyes landed on the huge glowing diamond floating between the gap between the columns. Glancing around once more Harry circled the columns, eyeing the diamond carefully as he studied the columns and the crystal itself as the light that came from everywhere and yet nowhere reflected off the diamond to fill the hall with a sparkling aura of power. Raising his hands hesitantly as he approached the diamond again, Harry paused and glanced over his shoulder one last time before turning back to the diamond and meeting a pair of intense brown eyes staring at him over the crystal.

Yelping Harry threw himself backwards, hands coming up above his head in an 'I'm not touching it' manner even as a tall muscular brunet man stepped around the columns with a predatory smirk on his face. Backing away quickly Harry failed to remember the stairs and stepped straight off the dais, a series of yelps and grunts escaping his lips as he rolled and bounced down the stairs before he hit the ground roughly, cradling his aching right arm as he lay on the stone floor winded, trying to regain his breath as he prayed that the man wouldn't come after him.

Rolling onto his back Harry slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and froze at the sight of the brown-haired man sitting at the base of the stairs watching him with an amused twinkle shining in his eyes.

"Uh… hi?" Harry blurted awkwardly, his eyes flicking around the otherwise empty hall again before flicking back to the gorgeous man smiling gently at him.

"Eloquent" the man murmured, "Much like myself at your age".

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked in confusion, frowning at the man as he tilted his head, rich brown eyes staring at Harry seemingly seeing straight through to his soul.

"Don't be. You've done nothing wrong" the man corrected softly, "In fact it should be me apologizing to you, I did startle you after all".

"Uh forget about it" Harry mumbled as he slowly shuffled away from the man, still not standing up as he eyed the brunet nervously. "Um… where am I?" he asked hesitantly, "And who are you?"

"I am Eragon" the man introduced with a strange half-bow even as he remained sitting, "Shadeslayer. Argetlam. Shur'tugal".

"I'm Harry. Boy-Who-Lived" Harry replied, feeling his neck heating up as 'Eragon' beamed at him, white teeth shining as the brunet gracefully stood and extended his hand to Harry.

"I know who you are Harry Potter" Eragon dismissed as Harry awkwardly took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet, "I have been waiting for you for a **very **long time now".

"I'm sorry" Harry mumbled quietly, feeling strangely embarrassed by the way his hand remained clasped in Eragon's larger calloused ones. "Wait what?" he blurted when his mind caught up with the brunet's words, "What do you mean you've been waiting for me?" he asked suspiciously, eyeing the brunet man cautiously.

Eragon chuckled, a sound that made shivers run down Harry's spine as the brunet turned, still holding Harry's hand, and started up the stairs once more, leading him towards the dais. "Many thousands of years ago I was what was known as a Dragon Rider" Eragon began slowly, "I fought in a war, a rebellion against what you would call a 'Dictator' in your language".

"Did you win?" Harry asked curiously, flushing as Eragon raised an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"You could say that" Eragon admitted quietly, "I battled Galbatorix myself, and when it seemed like all hope was lost, I cast a spell. The spell forced Galbatorix to feel all the pain, all the suffering, that he had caused Alagaesia. It drove him to madness" he explained slowly, "And in his insanity and pain he used his magic, and the magic of all the Eldunari in his possession and spoke in the Ancient Language, the language of Magic".

"What did he say?" Harry asked softly, finding himself being drawn in by Eragon's story as they lowered themselves down to sit at the top of the stairs.

"'Be Not'" Eragon whispered with a lost expression on his face, "With the amount of power at his disposal Galbatorix… he… he destroyed…"

Slowly Harry reached out to place his hand on Eragon's where it was resting on his knee, the brunet offering him a warm smile as he steeled himself. "Galbatorix destroyed my world" he admitted slowly, "He destroyed **everything **and killed **everyone**. If not for the Eldunari in my possession I would be dead too, I barely managed to cast a spell to get myself out in time. But I didn't have enough power, I didn't have enough to create a dimensional pocket this big and bring everyone I cared about though. I lost Murtagh, Arya, Ronan" he cut off as his voice choked out, "And I lost Saphira".

Not knowing both who Saphira was and how to respond to this Harry did nothing, just squeezed Eragon's hand as the brunet man recovered from his near miss.

"Since the Eldunari were on my person at the time, they came here with me" Eragon forced out as he straightened his shoulders and smoothed his face out, "And with their guidance I discovered a way to keep the dragon race alive. I fused them all, turning them into a new dragon, that dragon" Eragon explained as he gestured behind him to the diamond crystal… the diamond dragon egg… between the columns, "And I waited for a person **pure **enough, **strong **enough, to handle the power and responsibility being a Dragon Rider".

Harry felt himself stiffening as Eragon's words washed over him, a sinking feeling forming in his gut as he realised what the man was implying. "You mean me" he blurted as he stood quickly, backing away from Eragon, "I'm the 'pure' person aren't I?"

"Your soul is something I've only seen the likes of once before" Eragon claimed slowly, standing up as well and watching Harry with a fond expression, "Your soul is the reincarnation of Saphira, my Dragon".

"You're crazy" Harry exhaled slowly, shaking his head as his hand came up to comb through his hair, gripping it roughly enough to cause tears of pain to prick at the corner of his eyes. "This is just some crazy dream isn't it?"

"That proves what I'm saying Harry" Eragon pointed out slowly, "Just like me, you don't want this, you don't want the power, the immortality. You want to be Just Harry, like how I wished to be Just Eragon when I first discovered Saphira's egg in the Spine".

"And that proves what I'm saying" Harry countered, "You think I'm the reincarnation of your dragon!" he exclaimed.

"I **know **you are" Eragon corrected, "And whether you choose to believe me or not, there is one thing that remains the same no matter what you believe. That egg" he explained pointing at the egg between the columns, "Is the last living true dragon. And that egg, will only awaken for you. If you walk out that door then you're resigning the last true dragon to death" he exhaled, the amount of passion in his voice making Harry falter.

"But there's something missing" Eragon continued gently as he moved over to stand in front of the egg, Harry circling around so he was standing opposite the handsome man, "This is a dragon, but only a dragon's body a dragon's magic. There is no **soul**".

"And? How do we fix that?" Harry ground out, unable to leave an entire species to die when he could help, still mentally cursing Eragon as he met the man's grateful brown eyes.

"We need to provide it a soul, take a soul from somewhere else and put it in the egg" Eragon explained making Harry's eyes widen and causing him to step away.

"That's black magic" Harry refused shaking his head.

"No it's not" Eragon denied softly, "It's the circle of life. My time has come and gone centuries ago, I'm ready to move on".

"Wait you're going to sacrifice yourself?" Harry blurted in shock, stepping forward again and staring at Eragon over the dragon egg.

"It's fitting" Eragon murmured, "Last time I was the Rider and you were the Dragon. This time it's the other way around. Besides, our souls are linked as it is, no other soul would cause the dragon to waken. I'm the only one who could do this, unless of course you want to sacrifice your soul and become a dragon?" he asked pointedly making Harry step away from him cautiously.

"Exactly" Eragon confirmed, "It's okay Harry. I **want **this" he assured him softly, "I've been alive for so long, to go into the afterlife is a long-awaited blessing for me. My spirit will move on, but my soul will always be here for you, inside your dragon".

"Isn't there another way?" Harry whispered, already knowing from Eragon's words that there wasn't.

"None" Eragon confirmed, "Take care of baby me would you?"

Before Harry could stop him Eragon reached out and placed both hands on the diamond, speaking four words in a strange language, his brown eyes flicking up to meet Harry's before he smiled and exploded into a golden dust that was absorbed into the egg.

Swallowing nervously Harry reached out, his fingers hovering over the shell of the egg for a moment before he brought them together and cupped the large egg in his hands, his face twisting into a small smile as he felt the warmth he had felt when he first laid eyes on the egg radiating into his hands and up into his chest, a feeling of familiarity striking him as he held the egg. "I'll protect you with my life Eragon" Harry whispered, staring down at the egg in his hands, "I swear it on my magic" he added making his magic swirl around him gently to mark the oath.

He jumped in fright as the egg let out a squealing noise and shuddered in his hands, quickly returning it to its place between the columns and stepping away, watching as the egg rocked in place and moved on its own. Realising what was happening Harry's eyes widened, a crack splitting the egg seconds later, the crack spidering out as a small nose pushed at the shell surrounding it which shattered suddenly leaving a small diamond-silver coloured dragon barely the size of one of Aunt Marge's pitbulls sitting on the column, shaking its head quickly. As Harry stepped forward the dragon's head snapped up making him freeze expectantly, his shoulders slumping suddenly as the dragon bounced in place and let out a series of high-pitched squeaks at the sight of him, tail swinging side to side happily. Hesitantly stepping forward again, Harry slowly stretched out his hand towards the dragon that followed it with steel-grey eyes, stepping forward one more time and causing the dragon to squeak once more before reaching out with its neck and butting its head against Harry's palm.

Almost instantly a surge of icy energy was racing up Harry's arm, filling his veins with liquid fire and he let out a scream at the pain that rolled through his paralysed body feeling ten times worse than even the Cruciatus Curse, until, with a deafening clang and the taste of blood in his mouth Harry passed out, collapsing to the floor with a pair of curious steel-grey eyes being the last thing he saw before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as his eyes fluttered open, squinting as the rising sunlight shone straight in through his open window, raising his arm to throw it over his face in an attempt to block the sun and go back to sleep even as he stretched out slowly, causing a couple of annoyed squeaks and rasps to echo up from the end of the bed.<p>

"Go back to sleep" Harry groaned as he pulled a face, shifting in bed before freezing as he felt a weight between his legs as claws dug into the flesh of his thigh. Swallowing nervously Harry shook his head, "It was just a dream" he murmured to himself, "It was just a dream, there's no dragon, there's no Eragon, I was just dreaming".

Harry grimaced as he felt the weight between his legs shifting, feeling four small claws climbing onto his body and padding down his chest until the not-dragon was standing on his chest likely staring down at him. Slowly moving his arm Harry kept his eyes closed as he lifted his head slightly, jerking back when he felt breathing across his face. "Still no dragons here, just really weird dreams" he mumbled, flinching as a squeak responded to him and a paw lifted from his chest to bump at his jawline. "No dragons" he denied stubbornly before yelping as a claw slapped him roughly, his eyes snapping open to scowl at the diamond-silver coloured dragon standing on his chest, "Hey! What was that for?"


	10. Lost

**I don't own Harry Potter or Avengers.**  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None really.

* * *

><p>This story isn't actually a serious one, just being part of a game (Pick a prompt, write 1k - 2k) I was playing with my sister. I found it again while browsing (And avoiding writing for Black Magic. I like the idea but I'm kind of bored of it) and decided to post it for fun or motivation, I'm not exactly sure why TBH.<p>

**Prompt: **A major protagonist gets lost with a major villain.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter swore as he ducked under the brilliant blue curse that Yaxley had cast at him, the spell striking the fountain and gouging a deep slash into the golden metal.<p>

"STUPEFY!" he yelled, sending a beam of red light back at Yaxley and striking a random Wizard that the Death Eater summoned in the way of the charm. "STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" Harry continued as the crowd in front of him parted between the two dueling wizards.

"HARRY! We need to go!" Hermione's voice screamed over the crowd, making Harry glance over to see her and Ron fending off some Death Eaters of their own.

"GO HERMIONE!" Harry shouted as he jabbed his wand at the ground, causing the tiling to explode up so a second thrust of his wand could banish them at Yaxley, "PLAN B!" he added as he sent several stunning spells at the approaching Dark Wizards. As he heard the sound of Hermione and Ron disapparating away Harry flicked his wand before slashing it across his body with a shouted "GLACIUS TEMPESTA!"

Ice burst into existence around him as his magic leapt at his command, a vortex of swirling ice surrounding him as shards of ice deflected all incoming spells. Smirking as he felt the magic coating his body fading Harry raised his hand, eyeing the blue that was rapidly spreading across his skin before he twisted his wrist and thrust his empty palm forward, the violent blizzard surrounding him exploding forward and tearing through the ranks of the Death Eaters surging towards him. Rolling his neck to crack it, Harry snapped his fingers with a muttered "_spegill_", waving his hand down his body with an added "_ósýnilega_". Stepping backwards as his body faded into invisibility he nodded to the two doubles of him standing there with pink skin and determined looks on their faces as they turned to face the Dark Wizards who were barely managing to fight off his blizzard. Hesitating as he felt something resonating in his magic, Harry felt magic surging up before he could stop it and forcing him to vanish with a loud crack and an explosion of cold air.

Yelping as his magic dropped him rudely onto the hard metal surface Harry blinked up at the shocked man in front of him, the man's bright blue eyes wide as they stared at him intently. "Ow" Harry deadpanned as he stood up slowly, eyeing the man in front of him cautiously before faltering as he glanced around to find himself in a circular glass cell in the middle of a strange room, "Uh hi? Sorry to just drop by like this" he apologized sheepishly.

"It's not possible" the man exhaled slowly as he continued to stare at him.

"Actually it is. Magic" Harry countered. "Uh sorry" he repeated before raising his wand, "Obliviate" he murmured as he concentrated on the past couple of minutes like Hermione had taught him before twisting on the spot and apparating again, yelping once more as his magic bounced off the inside of the glass cell and he was thrown to the floor again.

"Do you really think I wouldn't have teleported out of here if I could have?" the man asked dryly, "This cell is warded against magic, I noticed _that_ the moment I stepped foot into it".

"Wait. How do you know about magic?" Harry demanded as he forced himself to his feet, pointing his wand at the unimpressed black-haired man in front of him.

"Really?" the man asked with a disappointed look before his eyes drifted down to Harry's hand, making him stiffen as his eyes followed him to discover that his glamour hadn't come back up over his hand yet leaving his flesh still blue. "Drop it" the man ordered bluntly, "I want to see who you really are".

"Obliviate" Harry blurted, his wand tip flashing and the spell washing over the man who merely raised an eyebrow at him pointedly. "Oh... that's not good" Harry mumbled.

"I said. Drop your glamour" the man growled out, "If you do then so will I" he added with a knowing look.

Harry narrowed his eyes before glancing around the still empty room surrounding the cell, "Couldn't hurt" he mumbled before raising his hand and snapping his blue fingers, the blue flesh rushing down the rest of his body as he grew both up and out, all of his glamours falling at once and leaving him standing there with freezing cold blue flesh and red glowing eyes.

"How?" the man whispered as his blue eyes flared and the blue drained out of them leaving his eyes a heart-stopping piercing green, "Odin told me you were dead when I woke up. And Heimdall claimed that you and Lily were lost to his sight, that you were dead".

"Odin? Heim- What?" Harry blurted, stepping back as the man stepped forward, "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded angrily.

"When that foul creature cast your Mortal Killing Curse on me my soul returned to Asgard" the man claimed with a lost expression on his face, "But you and Lily were only Human, you didn't have the Asgardian resistance to such black magic. I believed you both dead so I remained on Asgard and never returned to Midgard again, I couldn't bear go back to that world with both of you dead".

"Well I'm not" Harry pointed out dryly, "Stay back" he ordered as the man stepped forward again and he raised his wand once more.

The man just smirked at him and raised a hand, magic lashing out and knocking the wand from Harry's hand as it settled around the room. Glaring Harry threw himself to the side, whispering out "_spegill_" as he came up in a roll, two more doubles of himself coming up on either side of him that the man smirked at again as his own body shimmered with green light and two doubles stepped out of him.

"You can't best me Harkin, not with that pathetic Mortal Magic" the man corrected before he snapped his own finger, Harry's jaw dropping as the man's flesh turned blue and his eyes turned red to look just like Harry did. "Although now I know of my true heritage it makes sense that you're not of Asgardian blood" the man finished.

"Harkin? How did... Who are you?" Harry demanded dumbly as he considered shattering the glass so he could apparate to Hermione before remembering that the glass was warded against magic.

"I thought you were dead" the man whispered as he stepped forward again, his hands on Harry's cheeks before he could stop the man, the surprising warmth making Harry hesitate before pulling away.

"Who are you" Harry whispered back, his magic reaching out to brush against the man's which responded with a gentle caress that filled Harry's entre body with warmth.

"Loki of Asgard" the man introduced, "Your father".

The spell broken Harry jerked away from the man angrily, ignoring how the room temperature dropped as he forced his magic back into his core, "My father died to save my life" he snarled out as his wand slapped back into his hand, "I will _not_ let you insult his good name".

"I am your father" 'Loki' corrected gently, "Odin banished me to Earth in the body of a child after I transfigured his clothes into a dress in a full court" he explained with a smirk "I was reborn on Earth as a Human Sorcerer named James Potter and only regained my memories upon my death".

"My father is dead" Harry growled slowly as his wand tip flared.

The man rolled his eyes and pointed his finger at Harry "_faðerni próf_" he cast simply, a beam of white light striking Harry in the chest.

"faðerni próf" Harry echoed as his entire body glowed white, "Paternity test" he translated, "Did you just cast a paternity spell on-"his words froze in his throat as the white glow moved off him to form two names backwards, facing towards Loki. The glowing 'Loki Odinson' constantly blurring and changing into as 'James Potter' before changing back while 'Lily Evans' remained static.

"That's not right" Loki snarled out darkly.

"Merlin's balls it's not" Harry snapped, "You're not James Potter!"

"I was" Loki dismissed as a wave of his hand changed him into the same figure Harry had seen countless times in the pictures in his photo album, "But I have _never_ been Odin's son".

"Yes you have brother" a loud voice corrected slowly making both Harry and Loki turn to stare at the blond man opening the cell door. "Blood or not you were always father's son, my brother" the man who could only be Thor explained with a soft smile as the door opened and he stepped into the cell, the man turned to stare at Harry before his face split into a grin so wide it must have hurt, "And now I have a nephew!" he boomed without warning as he bounced over to pick Harry up in a bone-breaking hug as he spun him around excitedly.

Tapping into his magic instinctively Harry apparated away, landing next to the glass wall so the wards wouldn't repel him, "Oh Merlin I am so lost it isn't funny" he murmured under his breath as the unfazed Thor picked Loki up in an equally painful hug while demanding to know how many 'cycles' worth of presents he needed to buy.

"You and me both kid" a voice replied making Harry yelp as he spun to face the red and gold robot standing next to the window, "Hi Tony Stark" the robot introduced as Harry's eyes flicked to the man who he instantly recognized as Captain America.

"Where am I?" Harry asked slowly as he eyed the other costume wearing people and the scowling black man in the leather trench-coat and eye patch.

"America" the tired looking man with black curls replied simply.

"Oh" Harry blurted as he blinked slowly "Wow I _am_ lost aren't I?"


	11. Black Legacy

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Unknown

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood<strong> Challenge.

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has more than one god for a parent/guardian

* * *

><p><em><strong>A paralyzing terror filled Harry so he couldn't move or speak. His patronus flickered and died.<strong>_

_**White fog was blinding him. He had to fight … **_**expecto patronum **… _**he couldn't see … and in the distance, he could hear the familiar screaming … **_**expecto patronum **… _**he groped in the mist for Sirius, and found his arm … they weren't going to take him …**_

_**But a pair of strong clammy hands suddenly attached themselves around Harry's neck. They were forcing his face upward … he could feel its breath … it was going to get rid of him first … he could feel its putrid breath … his mother was screaming in his ears … she would be the last thing he ever heard -**_

"_Tell them to stop, my son_"

It took Harry a moment to realize that the new voice wasn't from his memories, that it was someone speaking to him instead, that it was someone trying to help him somehow.

"_The Wraith will obey you, make them stop_"

"St- stop" Harry croaked out, barely able to raise a hand to push at the Dementor's chest as it started inhaling with its rattling voice.

"_ORDER them. COMMAND them. Make them bend to your will_"

As his vision blurred and his body started feeling lighter Harry mustered up all his strength and shoved at the Dementor properly, "STOP!" he forced out, letting out an uncontrollable sob as the Dementor released him instantly, dropping him to the ground. "Leave us alone" Harry ordered as he felt the violating cold beginning to retract, pulling out of his mind and allowing him to begin thinking clearly again.

"_Good my son_" the voice whispered in his mind again making him glance around slowly, still feeling too weak to make any large movements, "_Do what you wish with the Wraith, they were made to serve you and your siblings_"_._

"Siblings?" Harry whispered softly, looking around slowly again and staring at the Dementors that were now surrounding the clearing, all just floating there watching them with eyeless sockets, starting as he realized he no longer felt afraid of them when he could control them with a single word. "Why do you keep attacking me?" he mused as he forced himself into a sitting position, "This is the third time you've tried to kill me? Am I Dementor crack or something?

"**So-ul sh-ard**"

Harry's whimper echoed embarrassingly through the clearing as the Dementors all spoke in unison, their voices ethereal and dark as they rattled out an answer Harry hadn't been expecting in the first place. "Soul shard? What soul shard?" Harry asked slowly, flexing his body and making his way to his feet nervously, part of him just waiting for the Dementors to attack again.

"**Sc-ar. Ol-d Ma-s-ter**" rattled out the Dementors, making Harry shift slowly, the sound sending shivers down his spine.

"My scar? Old Master?" Harry questioned hesitantly, "Wait" he blurted as it fell into place, "There's a shard of your old master in my _scar_?" he exclaimed as his hand rose up to trace along the jagged edge of the lightning bolt.

"**Yes**".

"And… and you've been trying to take it out?" Harry realized suddenly, "You haven't been trying to Kiss _me_, but the soul shard?"

"**Yes**".

"And if I let you, you won't hurt me? Or touch _my_ soul?" Harry clarified, the thought of having a shard of _Voldemort's_ soul in his forehead making him sick to his stomach, "You'll just take Voldemort's soul?"

"**We wi-ll not har-m yo-ung ma-s-ter**" The Dementors chorused obediently, "**We can-not har-m yo-ung ma-s-ter**" they assured him.

Harry looked around at the Dementors before shaking his head, "I must be crazy for considering this" he muttered to himself before glancing over his shoulder at the unconscious Sirius. "You will take the soul shard from my scar" he commanded slowly, "You will then hunt down Peter Pettigrew, a rat animagus missing a finger, and bring him to me. You will not take his soul or the soul of Sirius Black. Do you understand?" he demanded as he turned back to face them.

"**Yes**" the Dementors agreed as a ripple moved through their number until one Dementor broke free of them and started towards him while the others scattered, a wave of relief washing through Harry as he realized that they were still listening to him.

"Wait" Harry whispered when the Dementor reached him, "It's going to hurt isn't it?" he asked softly.

"**Yes**".

Harry nodded slowly, "Of course it is" he mumbled, "Once you take out the soul shard I want you to stay with Sirius Black and protect him" he ordered hopefully, "He's under my protection and is to come to no harm".

"**We und-er-st-and**" The Dementor forced out as Harry moved his bangs out of the way and tilted his head up for the it.

"Take the shard now" Harry instructed, clamping his eyes shut as he felt the Dementor moving in front of him, a scaled hand being placed gently on either side of his head as he felt the Dementor's aura activating once more, this time seemingly focused on his scar as he felt foreign feelings of revulsion and fear brushing up against his mind.

As the Dementor's mouth closed over the scar on his forehead Harry clenched his jaw shut as his eyes snapped out, a strangled whine escaping his mouth as pain rolled through his body, originating from the scar as a high-pitched shriek sounded from it. The Dementor let out an annoyed noise as its hands tightened on Harry's head, a tugging feeling erupting in his scar as he felt something dark, obviously Voldemort's soul, fighting to escape and turning on Harry, trying to take control as his mind was being shunted to the side.

"_Think of your loved ones_" the voice whispered in Harry's mind, making his mind dart to Hermione and Hedwig (It was pathetic to think of Hedwig as a loved one he knew, but she had been his first friend and she mothered him every chance she got, how could he not love her?) instantly, warmth flooding his body seconds later and rising up to slam against the soul shard fighting the Dementor's Kiss, the sheer power of the warmth overwhelming the soul shard and forcing it up into the Dementor's mouth.

As the Dementor backed away instantly Harry blinked up at the black smoke being sucked into the gaping hole that was its mouth, "Thanks" he blurted dumbly before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head and he was falling backwards, briefly noticing his head had landed on something soft before everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Impressive".<p>

Harry's eyes snapped open and he shot up from where he was lying, looking around the black room slowly before freezing at the sight of the black-haired man lounging lazily in a throne-like chair in front of him, his mind linking what the man was wearing to Petunia and Vernon's rants about 'Goths' and 'Emos'.

"You did rather well for someone without a clue of what was going on" the man drawled in a silky voice, finger-claw tapping on his jaw as he studied Harry, "Nice touch sending the Wraith after Pettigrew by the way, I sent some of my Hounds to join them however since Wraith aren't particularly good at hunting" he explained slowly, "Pettigrew will be found and your _god_father will be a free man by the end of the night I assure you".

"Thank you" Harry replied hesitantly, glancing around the room cautiously as he backed away from the strangely familiar man slowly, "But um, who… who are you? And how was I hearing your voice before?"

"I am Hades, Lord of the Dead" the man introduced with a yawn as he threw one leather-clad leg over the arm of his chair, "And you are my son. Kind of" he corrected with a lazy shrug, "You're actually Pluto's son but I can't be bothered changing right now".

"Hades… Pluto?" Harry echoed dumbly, "Either you're crazy or I'm dreaming" he blurted.

"Both actually" 'Hades' admitted simply, "I brought your soul here while your body rests so we can talk" he explained "And I'd like to see you rule the Underworld for as long as I have without becoming the slightest bit unhinged" he added with an indignant sniff.

"My father is James Potter" Harry countered, deciding to just go along with the crazy man's game.

"Yes he is" Hades confessed, "He and Lily blood adopted you after you were given to them. Your birth parents however are Gods, myself and another".

"Right. Of course they are" Harry deadpanned, "Prove it. If you were Gods you would be able to prove it".

"Have I not shown you proof enough?" Hades questioned slowly as he stood, moving closer to Harry, "I placed an army of Wraith at your command. I returned Black's soul to his body though it was too late. I sent Hounds after Pettigrew to prove Black was innocent. I showed you how to counteract the soul shard's possession. Is that not enough for you?" he demanded as Harry found himself backed into the corner.

"No Sir" Harry blurted before he could stop himself, "It's fine Sir".

"Good" Hades chirped, seemingly cheerful again as he turned and strutted back over to his throne, "Now Hadrian. You're my, Pluto's, son. This means there are certain rules you must be made aware of. First is that you _must_ attend Camp Half-Blood, a training facility for Demigods like yourself" he declared, "I've spoken to your mother and she has agreed that she will be the one to formally claim you since being known as a child of mine is… bad… for you health" he admitted slowly.

"Who _is_ my mother? You said my parents were Gods meaning two?" Harry pressed, unable to deny that 'Gods' was a good way to explain everything that had just happened. After all, if magic exists then why not the Gods? Wasn't there like a Goddess of Magic or something?

"It's a surprise" Hades refused bluntly.

"Fine. Then you said you were Hades, and that I was Pluto's son" Harry pointed out in annoyance, "How can I be _your_ son if I'm Pluto's?"

Hades' body rippled and suddenly his hair was shrinking in to sit messily on top of his head much like Harry's did as his goatee was trimmed and his clothes turned into a simple fitted black suit. "I _am_ Pluto" Hades claimed slowly, "As the Roman Empire was formed they started calling Hades by a different name, seeing him differently, and eventually I was formed. Pluto, Roman God of the Dead" he explained, "Almost every Greek deity has a Roman aspect. Think of it like having two personalities" he suggested. "Well some of us, like your mother, govern something that is very fixed. Death, Revenge, Discord, Love" he listed with a shrug, "In our cases we are fully aware of our other personality, Aphrodite sees Venus' children as her own, I see Hades' children as my own and vice versa. You may be _my_ son Hadrian, but Hades sees you as his own just as much".

"Right" Harry exhaled as the suited Pluto turned back into Hades.

"Pluto's shy" Hades whispered with a wink, "He tends to let me be in charge as he goes off and does something".

"Of course" Harry agreed slowly, wondering if he'd wake up to find his soul had been sucked out by Dementors and that he was simply dreaming.

"Anyway. Rule number two!" Hades exclaimed, "Is that you must wear _this_ at all times" he ordered, waving a hand and causing a ball of something that Harry realized must have been just pure _darkness_ to appear in front of him, forming into something and falling into Harry's hand as he raised it. "It is a powerful weapon, guard it well, and only use it in times of severe distress" he instructed.

"This is a pen" Harry deadpanned.

"No it's not" Hades corrected slowly with a frown.

"I don't know why I just said that" Harry mumbled slowly, also frowning as he eyed the black swiss army knife in his hand, "It just slipped out".

"Indeed" Hades drawled slowly with a roll of his eyes, Harry just noticing the black mascara, "Understand this Harry. If you draw that weapon in battle you will not lose. But in doing so you will announce your heritage more loudly than if you were to stand on the sky tower and scream it to the world. Stygian Iron is something among mortals, only my children can wield".

"Yes Sir, uh Dad?" Harry replied hesitantly, slowly sliding it into his pocket and looking back up at Hades.

"Good boy" Hades said with a nod, "We'll speak again soon. Now wake up" he ordered with a snap of his fingers, Harry's eyes snapping open once more to stare at the familiar white ceiling of the hospital wing.


	12. Number Five

**I don't own Harry Potter or the Lorien Legacies.**  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU – Language – Violence.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>DZ2's<strong> **Out of this World **Challenge.

**Plot:** Harry always believed that he was a normal human wizard, but the truth is further away than that: he's not even from this planet!

**WARNING: **Since I know nothing about canon, having only seen the movie before, things like the timeline WILL be messed up since I don't have the time/motivation to sort it all out.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>So" said Harry, dredging up the words from what felt like a deep well of despair inside him, "So does that mean that… that one of us has got to kill the other… in the end?"<strong>_

"_**Yes" said Dumbledore.**_

_**For a long time, neither of them spoke. Somewhere far beyond the office walls, Harry could hear the sounds of voices, students heading down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast, perhaps. It seemed impossible that there could be people in the world who still desired food, who laughed, who neither knew or cared that Sirius Black was gone forever. Sirius seemed a million miles away already; even now a part of Harry still believed that if he had only pulled back that veil, he would have found Sirius looking back at him, greeting him, perhaps, with his laugh like a bark…**_

"_**I feel I owe you another explanation, Harry" said Dumbledore hesitantly.**_

"Save it", Harry's voice sounded hollow as he dismissed Dumbledore's apology, "You've done enough".

"Harry" Dumbledore began slowly.

"No" Harry interrupted coldly, "You've done enough. If you had just _told_ me, then I would never have believed that vision. I would never have gone to the Ministry and Si- and Sirius would still be alive".

"Harry".

"No" Harry repeated again, shaking his head as he stood and started pacing, "This… this is your fault" he accused, "Yeah, I'm the reason Sirius was there, I'm the reason Sirius is dead. But _you_, you're the reason things got that far!" he yelled angrily. "This Prophecy isn't even real! And yet because of it you ruined my life! If you had told me when I asked you in my First Year, then none of this would have happened! If you had trained me I could have stopped him in the Graveyard!"

"I wanted to give"

"LIAR!" Harry screamed as the chair in front of him exploded in his anger, "YOU KNEW HOW THEY TREATED ME! YOU KNEW I NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO BE A CHILD! YOU ADMITTED IT!"

"Young man!" a voice from one of the portraits on the wall began, "Do NOT talk to the Headmaster that way!"

"Oh shut up you snivelling old coot!" Harry snapped making the portrait jerk back in shock. "This is all on you _Sir_" he growled out as he turned back to face Dumbledore, ignoring the tears dripping down the old man's face, "And guess what?" he asked gently, "It's all been for naught. Do you know _why_ I didn't pick up the Prophecy orb tonight? It wasn't because I realised it was a trap, oh no" he snarled as Dumbledore looked up at him, every inch of him looking as defeated as Harry felt. "Come on, ask me why _Headmaster_" Harry ordered, stalking forward to place his hands on Dumbledore's desk and leaning forward with a sadistic smirk, "Ask, me, why".

"Why?" Dumbledore exhaled slowly, "Why didn't you pick up the Prophecy?"

"Because I _couldn't_" Harry confessed simply, tilting his head back to bark out a laugh that would have made Sirius proud, "The Prophecy could only be picked up by Voldemort and Harry Potter, and I couldn't pick it up".

As horror flashed across Dumbledore's face Harry nodded slowly, "Now you get it don't you? _I'm not Harry Potter_" he exclaimed angrily, "You've played my entire life like a game of chess, only to find out too late that you were using a checker piece instead. But that's not the worst part" he continued as Dumbledore stared at him in shock, his mouth opening and closing dumbly, "You spent fifteen years training me to be your good little weapon, well guess what? I'm not fighting for you. So you have no weapon, and I have no identity. We're both fucked aren't we?" he drawled out before turning on his heel and stalking towards the door, not bothering to open it as he waved his hand at it, causing it to shatter into splinters loudly, Harry stepping through the now doorless hole like it was an everyday occurrence for him.

Walking aimlessly Harry found himself slowly to a stop in an empty hallway, looking up and down it in confusion before his eyes locked onto the familiar tapestry on the wall. Turning to face the opposite wall Harry hesitantly strode forward to push open the wooden door in front of him, a strangled sob escaping his throat as he found himself looking into Sirius' bedroom. Entering the room slowly, absently closing the door behind him, Harry felt a stinging sensation building up in his eyes, not waiting a second longer before darting forward and throwing himself onto Sirius' bed as the tears started flowing freely.

* * *

><p>Harry woke with a scream, flailing as he fell off the unfamiliar bed he was sleeping in and hit the floor, curling up immediately as his hands went to his right leg.<p>

Rolling up his pants Harry looked down at his leg as he bit back the urge to scream again, the almost blinding pain causing the muscles in his leg to seize against his will as Harry watched two glowing circles appearing on the side of his calf that felt like they had been dipped in molten lava.

As the pain increased Harry's vision started blurring and going spotty, his head getting heavier before he dropped it down to the floor, the pain sapping all of his energy as his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out, a faint blue symbol burning itself into his eyes lids, a spiral made up of three strings of orbs coming into a single point in the center.

* * *

><p>Harry groaned as his eyes flickered open, confusion flashing through his mind for a moment as he realised he had been sleeping on the floor.<p>

Sitting up slowly Harry looked around the room and felt all his memories slamming their way back into his mind with enough force that Harry collapsed back down onto the floor, staring up at the ceiling as he waited expectantly for the tears he felt to come. When they didn't come, leading Harry to believe he was all cried out for a moment, he scrambled across the floor and up onto the bed, sinking back into the warm sheets with a groan. Faltering for a moment as he remembered the pain in his leg Harry sat up and twisted his leg, freezing at the sight of the two circular scars on his calf, the red inflamed scars standing out against his pale skin. Slowly reaching out to run his fingers over them, Harry got a flash in his mind, first of a beautiful tanned blonde girl, and then of a young girl with red curly hair and thick glasses on her face as he touched the first and then the second scars respectively.

Frowning at the strange scars, Harry slowly straightened his leg out, cautiously bringing his other leg around to stare at it, swallowing nervously as he eyed the familiar symbol that had been burned into his left calf, the same symbol that had been the last thing he had seen last night before passing out. Pulling his wand from his pocket Harry tapped both his legs, murmuring out a glamouring spell as he watched his legs ripple and shimmer before smoothing out.

His body feeling strangely heavy, Harry pulled himself out of bed and raised his wand, casting a silent _tempus_ and grimacing at the time. Not wanting to leave the Room of Requirement and bump into Ron or Hermione, Harry stood there awkwardly for a moment in bloodstained clothes before remembering Ron's words from first year, flicking his wand at himself with a forceful _scourgify_, his clothes rippling down his body as the scent of lavender drifted up from the newly cleaned clothing.

SInking back into the bed and leaning against the headboard Harry let out a slow breath, "Now what?" he whispered to himself, "I can't go back to the Dursleys, the blood wards are useless. And I can't trust anyone else with this". Frowning Harry sat up as he recalled something his dorm-mate Seamus had said earlier that year, about how he had discovered he had a half-brother from his Dad's side when said half-brother had gone to Gringotts for an inheritance test. "How would I get to Gringotts though?" he asked himself slowly as he cast a _tempus_ again. Quickly coming up with a plan, Harry rolled out of the bed and left the Room of Requirement, heading back to the Gryffindor tower to shower and get changed.

His plans were derailed however as he stepped into the common room and half of Gryffindor house turned to stare at him, Harry's eyes quickly finding the dozens of copies of the Daily Prophet spread out in front of them all. Intending on ignoring them all, Harry started towards his dormitory only for a tall blonde student, Cormac McLaggen he believed, to move out and step in front of him.

"Is it true?" the arrogant blonde demanded as he shoved the Prophet at Harry who merely glanced down at the headline of 'You-Know-Who returned!'

"How would I know?" Harry asked lazily, feeling a surprising lack of emotion as he looked up to meet McLaggen's eyes, "The Daily Prophet has been telling lies for the past two years, how can we trust anything it says?"

"It says you were there" McLaggen snapped angrily.

"It also says that I'm a delusional liar" Harry countered, fully aware of the fact everyone in the common room was staring and listening to him.

"Now it's saying you're this 'Chosen One'" McLaggen pressed.

"And I bet next week I'll be a fish transfigured to look human" Harry deadpanned, smirking as McLaggen's eye started twitching.

"Is it true Harry? Are you prophesied to defeat You-Know-Who?" Seamus blurted making Harry glance over at his dorm-mate, "This 'Chosen One' that the Prophet speaks of?"

"No" Harry denied, "I'm not prophesied to defeat Voldemort, it's the Ministry trying to distract you from the fact that they were wrong. Besides" he continued as he stepped around McLaggen, "Even if I _was_ prophesied to defeat him, I wouldn't do it, I'm not going to fight for a world of cowards and traitors" he spat making half of the common room flinch back as the other half gaped openly at him.

"How can you say that?" a girl Harry had never seen before demanded, "You're the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"And yesterday I was the Boy-Who-Lied" Harry snapped, "You Wizard use me and then throw me aside when you're done with me, well now it's my turn. Pick up your fucking wand and fight Voldemort yourselves, because I'm done" he snarled, the words bubbling out from his mouth before he could stop them, Harry unable to find it within himself to not mean them even in the slightest. "It's time you reap what you sow, I'm not going to just roll over and forget what you've all done to me, this war? It's on you now, I've lost my entire family to it, I'm not sacrificing myself for _you_ when you'll just turn around the moment it's over and call me dangerous simply because I took down a Dark Lord!" he yelled out. "Voldemort can have Britain, at least he's less corrupt than the Ministry" he finished before turning on his heel and stalking up the stairs to his dorm, slamming the door shut behind him and collapsing back against it.

"Pull yourself together Harry" he growled out, slapping his face as he felt his fragile emotional state crumbling, "Dammit Harry!" he snapped as he hit himself again, shaking his head violently as he stumbled over to the bathroom, shoving his head under the sink and letting the cold water shock him back to reality.

Pulling away from the sink Harry stared up at his reflection in the mirror, faltering as he caught sight of the grey flecks in his otherwise green eyes. "Can you really leave them all to fight Voldemort on their own?" Harry asked himself slowly, digging deep inside himself for the answer, blinking in shock when he realised the truth, that everyone had a limit of what they could take lying down before they snapped, and that he had reached his.

Letting out a hoarse chuckle Harry turned away from the mirror, leaning back against the sink as he released his breath in a long slow movement, looking down at his hands with a small smile on his face as he remembered the way he had blown up Dumbledore's door. "I need to practice that" he mumbled to himself, "Boom" he deadpanned as he raised his hands and flicked them the way he had last night, a yelp escaping his lips as the door in front of him shattered, causing him to trip over his feet and hit the ground with a grunt, staring at the doorless hole in the wall leading to his dorm, "Oh, that's new" he exhaled in shock as he looked down at his hands once more, unable to stop the grin forming on his face as he flicked his hands experimentally again and Ron's bed (The only one he could see at the moment) exploded into shards of wood as an angry hoot echoed from the room.

Grimacing Harry scrambled to his feet and ran into the dorm room where he spotted an angry looking eagle owl glaring at him, a small package the size of his fist and a bulging letter attached to its leg. Pulling his wand hesitantly Harry flicked it at the owl, untying the two items with a silent spell that years of being the Boy-Who-Lived had taught him, not hesitating to send a couple of scanning spells at them before frowning as the spells came back clear.

Glancing towards the door Harry flicked his wand at it with a whispered "_Colloportus_", watching as the door shimmered white before turning back to the letter and the package on the desk, moving over cautiously and placing his wand down as he picked up the letter, stiffening at the familiar scrawl stating '_To my Pup'_ on the front of the ancient looking parchment. Opening the letter Harry pulled a blue crystal the size of his fist out of the envelope, staring at it for a moment as it started glowing, the intense yet calming blue light flashing in perfect harmony with the heartbeat pounding in his ears. Holding the crystal in one hand as the soothing warmth radiated through his body, Harry let his eyes move across the words, focusing on Sirius' handwriting as he absorbed none of the words, grateful for the chance to see something of Sirius' that wasn't his wide grey eyes as he fell through the veil.

"_Pup, if you're receiving this letter that means James, Lily, and I are all dead"_

Dropping the letter onto the desk Harry tightened his grip around the crystal in his hands as he turned his back on the desk and staggered over to collapse on his bed, obviously not as ready to read Sirius' letter as he had first thought.

"_I'm sorry for leaving you Pup"_ a smooth voice continued making Harry stiffen, his eyes slowly raising to stare at the tall blonde man standing in front of the desk, leaning against it as he read out Sirius' letter. "_And I know James and Lily would be feeling the same way. In the short time that the lovebirds have known you for they already love you as if you were their own son"_ the man read slowly, "_And my mind is full of ideas and plans of how to train you to be the best Mini-Marauder ever, I fully plan on corrupting you and setting you loose on the world as expected of me as your soon-to-be Godfather"_.

"Shut up" Harry growled out, slowly standing as his free hand clenched into a fist, "Leave that letter alone and get out. How did you even get in here in the first place?" he added darkly.

The man glanced up at him, blue eyes staring at him in a calculating manner before dropping back down to the letter like Harry hadn't even spoken. "_When Stefan approached the three of us we were sceptical on the existence of other species let alone other planets"_ the man continued, "_And yet once Stefan had willing taken veritaserum to prove it, we found ourselves being asked to adopt an alien baby and keep them safe. Pup, if you haven't guessed it already then obviously my influence on you was stronger than Lily's, but Pup… Harry… _you _are that baby"_.

Harry couldn't stop the snort that escaped his lips as the man paused and looked up at him knowingly, "Seriously? _That_ is what you come up with?" he drawled before shaking his head slowly, "You know what? I don't care, just get away from my things or else" he demanded, raising a hand to point it at the door, "Well? GET OUT!" he roared.

"_You're from a planet called Lorien" _the man said slowly making Harry's hand snap over to him and gesture sharply, the bed behind the man snapping cleaning in half with a surge of power. "_And you're what is known as a 'Garde', a subspecies of the Loric race that have been blessed by their planet in a similar way as to how we Wizards have. You and your 'Cepan', your protector, were one pair of nine of Garde children that were sent to Earth due to a war that has, by now, destroyed your home planet"_.

"SHUT UP!" Harry ordered, lashing out again and sending the broken bed across the room to shatter fully against the wall.

"You're getting angry" the man pointed out bluntly, "Stop".

"Excuse me?" Harry blurted, feeling shock rolling through his body as he calmed down against his will at the man's sheer audacity.

"Your emotions are your greatest strength and your greatest weakness" the man explained simply as he took a step towards Harry who stepped away instantly. "You're letting them get in the way of the truth".

"The truth?" Harry echoed, "That letter? It's rubbish!" he exclaimed as a hysterical laugh escaped his lips, "I'm a Wizard. I'm a Human! I'm not some alien! This is just it isn't it? I'm really as insane as the Prophet claims, I'm going crazy"

"How many scars do you have?" the man asked suddenly making Harry freeze, "On your right leg? How many scars do you have?"

"Two" Harry confessed slowly, wanting to get angry again but unable to gather up the energy to use his already exhausted emotions as a look of utter relief flashed across the man's face, "How?"

"How do I know?" the man finished, "My name is Stefan. I'm your Cêpan, your protector, your mentor" he introduced. "All nine of you have scars, the amount of scars you have on your right legs shows how many of you have been killed, if there are only two there it means that Three and Four are still alive and that we have time to start your training".

"What?" Harry asked dumbly, collapsing back down onto the bed as he watched the man study him.

"Corvan" 'Stefan' exhaled slowly, "Look at me. There is a species out there called the Mogadorian, they want to exterminate all Loric, there are at least thirteen of us left, you and six others are the only ones that can fight off the Mogadorian".

"Corvan?" Harry repeated, frowning up at Stefan as the man padded over to crouch down in front of him.

"It's your name. Your birth name at least" Stefan explained, "Not the name we gave you as part of your cover. You are Corvan of the Loric Garde".

"You are Number Five".


	13. Drowning

**I don't own Harry Potter.  
>Warnings: <strong>Language - Violence - Bashing - Dark Themes - Dark Harry.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>DZ2's Elemental Harry <strong>Challenge.

**Plot: **When Harry decides to look into his magic - or discovers it as a child - he finds he can command one or more of the elemental forces.

* * *

><p>"<em>Just, one more thing before I go Prongslet"<em>

_Harry faltered and glanced over his shoulder at his Godfather, the man looking strangely majestic sitting astride Buckbeak as he was. _

"_Those dreams you're having" Sirius began making Harry's eyes widen in shock, having never told anyone about the dreams before, "The ones about drowning? Don't ignore them" he instructed slowly. "They're more important than you could ever know. Tonight, when you have another, don't fight it" he explained making Harry frown, "Let it take you wherever it's going, don't struggle, just let it happen. And breathe, you need to breathe" he added with a shrug._

"_How did you know? About the dreams?" Harry asked softly, staring at his Godfather who just shook his head and chuckled._

"_James told me about them" Sirius admitted, "He told me about them because he was afraid of what they would mean for you. It's natural Pup, they're supposed to happen and you just need to accept them"._

"_Okay. Then I guess I won't fight them" Harry promised slowly, willing to trust his Godfather on this after an entire year full of the nightly nightmares, "They won't hurt me will they?" he asked nervously._

"_They're only hurting you because you're fighting them" Sirius explained with a small smile, "I trust you to do the right thing, to make the choice. And no matter, whatever choice you do make, I'll be on your side"._

"_We'll find him" Harry blurted as Sirius turned away from him, "Pettigrew. We'll find him, and you'll be free, we'll be a family again"._

"_I don't need to be free to be family Harry" Sirius replied simply before kicking Buckbeak's side with a loud 'Hyaa!', the hippogriff freezing and twisting to shoot Sirius an unimpressed look. "Sorry, I've always wanted to do that" his Godfather mumbled sheepishly making Buckbeak huff and break into a run, wings spreading as he took off, vanishing into the clouds rapidly._

Harry's eyes snapped open as the engine to his Uncle's car cut off, Vernon scowling at him over his shoulder as Harry sat up and stretched slowly, purposely taking his time to infuriate his fat Uncle.

"Get your things in the house _now_ Freak" Vernon ordered, heaving his weight out of the car as Harry slid out gracefully by comparison, "And no talking".

Rolling his eyes Harry pulled his trunk out of the boot, having left his owl cage at Hogwarts, not planning on actually needing it as Hedwig took a long flight home, grateful for the last chance to spread her wings. Pulling his trunk after his Uncle, Harry barely had time to step into the house before he was throwing himself to the side to avoid Vernon's fist.

"You might want to shut the door Uncle" Harry pointed out coldly as he made his way back to his feet, "You wouldn't want the neighbours to see this would you?"

"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me _Freak_" Vernon rumbled as he slammed the front door and locked it with a victorious look on his face as footsteps made Harry glance up the staircase to where Dudley was waiting for a bloodthirsty grin on his face.

"Freak. Original" Harry deadpanned, slowly rolling up his sleeves, "Shall we just get this over and done with now or do you want to wait till after dinner?" he asked innocently.

Vernon's roar was all the answer Harry needed, both him and his Uncle raising their hands at the same time, but unlike his Uncle Harry was standing there with a smirk as his other hand rose up to point at Dudley as well when the mini-whale stepped forward with a scowl on his face. "I'll take that as option A" Harry drawled as he looked between his frozen Uncle and cousin in amusement, both of their faces red, their eyes wide and fearful as they tried and failed to break through grip Harry's power had on them.

"You see Uncle Vernon" Harry began slowly, "Recently I've been having these dreams, and they've been rather _wet_" he explained, "Now before you begin to panic, you don't need to give the 'You're becoming a man' talk since unlike you both I actually know how to read" he taunted. "No, these dreams involve me _drowning_ which is why they're wet. And after Sirius, that's Sirius Black, the mass murderer? Yeah he's my Godfather, lovely man, great influence" he continued, 'accidentally' forgetting to mention how Sirius was actually innocent, "But after he gave me some advice I accepted the dreams and since then I've found that I've got this neat little power that allows me to do things like this".

Vernon started ranting deep in his throat, Harry watching his Uncle with a bemused look on his face as the fat man's voice sounded more like a growl in the back of his throat instead of actual words.

"Yeah I can't hear you" Harry said simply, "But that's okay, since it's _my_ turn to talk. Do you understand Vermin?" he asked casually, "Blink once for yes" he instructed making his Uncle blink quickly. "Good walrus" Harry taunted lazily, "Now this is what's going to happen around here. You and your obese little progeny are going to pretend I don't exist, which means unfortunately for you, that somebody else is going to do _all_ the chores" he ordered, "You all pretend I don't exist and I'll stay in my room and return the favour. We don't have anything to do with each other and you'll survive the holidays before I leave again. Do you understand?" he asked slowly making his Uncle started rant-rumbling again.

Sighing Harry twisted his hand into a fist making Vernon freeze instantly, his eyes going fearful again as choking noises were pulled from his throat. "Fun fact. The human body is made up of around 60% water, meaning that when I concentrate, just so, I can slowly pull the water from your body and make you drown in it" he spat out darkly as his Uncle spluttered and choked on the water Harry was forcing into his lungs.

Releasing the water back into his Uncle's body Harry smiled innocently, "Now you know what I'm capable of, I'll ask again" he decided politely, "Do, you, understand, me?" he growled out as his Uncle stared at him in horror.

Blink.

"Good boy" Harry drawled as he released his Uncle from his control, "Now go sit down in the living room while I have a little talk with Dudley" he ordered, beginning to turn away only for Vernon to lunge forward instantly, a fist slamming into Harry's jaw.

Letting out a furious snarl Harry lashed out, a hand latching onto his Uncle's face making the fat man's hands freeze around his neck. "Let me go Uncle" Harry ordered coldly as he gestured with one hand, controlling the water in Vernon's body and using it to force his hands away from his throat, "Now. I think we misunderstood each other a little bit don't you?" Harry asked slowly as he used the same technique to back Vernon away from him even further, "Let me explain".

Twisting his hand into a claw, Harry backed his Uncle against the wall, smirking at the man as his Uncle gasped and spluttered through the water building up in his lungs again, "You are drowning, slowly and painfully" he explained for the stupid obese man. "And only one person, me, can stop it" he continued as his Uncle started choking once more, "And this one person, once again me, gave you a _very_ simple order. Wouldn't you say it was within your best interests to _follow_ said order?" he asked pointedly, no longer needing to control the water in his Uncle's body to keep him still.

When Vernon nodded rapidly Harry copied him, "Yeah, it's not rocket science" he agreed, "Even Dudley managed to get it" he pointed out, gesturing over his shoulder at where Dudley was standing frozen on the staircase, Harry's power having long been redirected to focus solely on Vernon. "So my question Uncle Vermin, is _why _didn't you follow that order?" he asked slowly, his Uncle spluttering and gasping weakly through the water in his lungs, "Do try use proper words Uncle, you're embarrassing me with your caveman speak" Harry taunted.

Dropping his hand Harry watched as his Uncle rolled over and threw up, water pouring out of his mouth as Harry stood and backed away. "Now Uncle, _do you understand_?" he asked one final time, not willing to give his Uncle another chance.

When his Uncle nodded quickly Harry smirked and moved over to pick up his trunk from where it was still lying next to the door, "I'll be in my room" he informed his Uncle and cousin, the later scrambling out of the way as Harry climbed the stairs and walked past him. Entering his room and throwing his trunk at the base of his bed, Harry threw himself down onto the hard mattress, faltering with a frown, "Well that's going to have to change" he murmured slowly before smirking and tucking his arms underneath his head.

"For once I think I enjoy being me".


	14. Luminescence

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.**  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>AU – Violence – Language – Character Bashing.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>Samuel Duchesne's<strong> **A Roman Half-Blood **Challenge.

* * *

><p>Lily Potter couldn't help but beam as she watched her son gnawing on his favourite plush toy, the black wolf that his Godfather Sirius Black had bought for his first birthday, a series of happy noises escaping her son's mouth as he looked up to see her standing in the doorway.<p>

Letting out a noise that Lily translated as 'Mama!' when spoken through a toy, Harry started reaching for her, the toy stuck firmly in his mouth as he made grabby gestures at her. Smiling at her son Lily started forward and scooped him out of the crib, laughing along with Harry as he let out a screeching laugh at the swinging movement she made as she tucked him against her chest.

"How's my little man?" she cooed as Harry took the wolf toy out of his mouth, the black-haired infant pausing for a moment with a confused expression before sneezing suddenly, Lily blinking down at her son in shock as he just shook his head to clear it and began babbling loudly at her. As she smiled and nodded seriously she watched as Harry's attention was pulled from her and focused on something behind her instead, his pupils going wide as he stared up at the ceiling. Slowly glancing up over her shoulder Lily rolled her eyes at the new center of Harry's attention, "How is a light bulb more important than Mama?" she asked indignantly.

"-igh bulb" Harry echoed making her pause, her mouth opening to call for James when suddenly the aforementioned light bulb went out, Lily freezing in shock for a moment before it flickered back on, a glowing ball of light held tight in Harry's fist. "Igh bulb!" Harry repeated proudly as he waved his hand through the air, Lily staring down at him for a moment before she was looking up to blink at the dark light bulb.

"James!" Lily yelled, turning and darting towards the door, making sure not to jostle Harry too much as he poked curiously at the small warmth ball of light in his hand. "James look at this" she exhaled when she and her husband almost ran into each other in the hallway, a panicked look on James' face that she felt guilty for for a split second before she remembered Harry. "One second he was staring at the light bulb and next second it went out and he did this" she explained slowly as Harry started playing with the ball, James reaching out to catch it with an awed look on his face, the black-haired man quickly returning it to his son when Harry's face screwed up.

"It's not a lumos" James whispered as he smiled gently down at Harry, "Lumos is just light, that was warm".

"Like a light bulb James" Lily pointed out proudly, both of them beaming down at Harry as the boy's face scrunched up in concentration, the ball of light slowly bleeding a familiar shade of green. "He's going to be a very powerful wizard isn't he?" she asked as they both watched Harry changing the light ball's colour at will.

"Babies are like this Lily" James dismissed uncertainly, "They have the almost unrivalled ability to use accidental magic at will".

"I didn't do things like this, neither did you according to your mother" Lily countered knowingly, "I still remember all the stories she told me about your accidental magic when we got engaged" she clarified as James blushed awkwardly, "Do you think it's his powers? His Demigod ones?"

"I don't know, do they normally manifest this young?" James asked slowly.

"Well I was always cuter than Petunia growing up" Lily confessed slowly, a wicked look forming on her face, "But I never did anything like what you did".

"I was two years old" James muttered as he turned and started back towards the stairs.

"You kidnapped your neighbour's baby and named him 'Floofy'!" Lily called after him, grinning at his whined 'Shut up!'

Heading after her husband Lily settled down onto the sofa beside him, setting Harry down in the playpen next to the couch, leaving him to play with his ball of light as she turned to watch James as he returned to weaving a spell on a block of wood in front of him. Smiling gently as she watched her husband work Lily frowned as she felt the familiar 'ping' of someone stepping through the wards on the house, not recalling one of the Marauders promising to visit Lily stood and moved over to the window before peering out the curtain, dread rising up in her stomach as she spun around to face the curious looking James, "He's here" was all she got out before James was leaping to his feet and snatching up Harry, pushing him into her arms and beginning to herd her towards the staircase.

As the door blew open James spun around, "I'll hold him off" he promised softly as she tightened her grip on Harry and sprinted up the stairs, their son squirming in her arms as she heard shouted spells being thrown around the living room.

"Oh Merlin" Lily blurted as she darted into the nursery and slammed the door behind her, a snarled '_Avada Kedavra'_ echoing in her ears. "It's okay Harry" she whispered as she moved over to place him in his crib, "Everything's gonna be fine" she promised as she slowly dropped to her knees.

"Gods of Olympus" she whispered slowly as she raised tear-filled eyes to the ceiling, "Hear me! Protect my son, protect my Harry, and I swear on the Styx that I will dedicate my life to serving you" she cried out as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Please! I beg of you! Someone! Mum! Please!" she sobbed out, spinning to her feet as the door was blasted open, Voldemort's red eyes glaring at her from the doorway.

"Your Gods cannot help you now" the Dark Lord hissed as he stepped into the room, "You pathetic Mudblood".

Sniffing Lily raised her jaw higher, "My blood is of Olympus, it's ten times purer than yours" she countered strongly.

"_Demigod_" Voldemort snarled out as he raised his wand to point it at her, "Severus had asked me to let you live, but _creatures_ like you disgust me".

Mentally pocketing the part about Severus Lily instead put on her best sneer, "And half-blooded _freaks_ like you disgust me" she snapped, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ she screamed, a brilliant beam of green light exploding from the tip of her wand and leaping forward to strike Voldemort in the chest, a shocked expression forming on her face as the Dark Lord swayed backwards.

"Nice try" Voldemort whispered making her freeze, "But you have to _mean_ it. You have to really want them dead" he explained innocently. Before Lily could react there was a flash of light and she was being lifted off her feet and slammed into the wall, magic pinning her against it as she watched Voldemort smirk and turn back to face Harry in his crib, the fifteen month old infant staring at the Dark Lord with a serious look of disgust on his face.

"Like so" Voldemort deadpanned, "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

As green light flashed through the room Lily heard as clear as day a gentle voice whisper "_Would you give your life to me for as long as you lived?" _in her mind, her eyes adjusting to the flash of green to see the Killing Curse was mere inches from hitting Harry and the entire room seemed to have frozen in time.

"For as long as I lived and beyond" Lily promised quickly, realising quickly that one of the Gods had answered her prayers, hopefully being Harry's true father.

"_And you would pay any price?"_ the voice asked gently.

"Anything to save him" Lily agreed instantly, "Please".

As she watched a pillar of light shown down from the ceiling, taking the form of a breathtakingly gorgeous blonde man, two swirling suns taking the place of his eyes as the God slowly moved over to Harry and reached out to pluck the Killing Curse from the air. Turning around the God raised his hand and lazily threw the Killing Curse at Voldemort, an unearthly shriek exploding from the man's mouth as a black wraith escaped the disintegrating body.

Returning his attention to Harry, Lily watched as the God bent over her son, "_He has been touched by the Killing Curse"_ the God said softly, light shining from his mouth as if he was just a piece of skin surrounding a mass of light, "_I cannot save him" _ he apologized making Lily's heart sink. "_But I can sacrifice his divine side to give him a mortal life"_ the God offered, "_He would have no magic, no powers, but he would be alive"_.

Even as Lily's mouth opened to agree, a brilliant golden light shone down from the ceiling around Harry, the God stepping back quickly as the light turned blinding and Harry was taken from her sight for a moment, the light turning into a vortex that swirled around her son before being sucked into a point on his forehead, a lightning bolt mark above his right eye visible even to her where she was pinned against the wall.

"_It seems Lord Jupiter has blessed your son"_ the God informed her seriously as he started towards Lily, "_Young Hadrian will lead a healthy life with both magic and divine power. But now for my price"_ the God continued making Lily freeze, not regretting her promise but still a little nervous about what it might cost.

Before she knew what was happening the God was leaning forward and lightly brushing his lips across hers, moving up before she could react to the kiss and brushing his lips across both of her eyes before vanishing suddenly as Lily's body slid down the wall in shock.

Blinking slowly Lily scrambled to her feet and shot over to snatch up her wand and pick up Harry, brushing his fringe out of the way to see the softly glowing lightning bolt scar on his forehead, a single green eye staring at her from the left side of his face while his right eye was a brilliant sky-blue colour. "Oh Harry" she exhaled as she cupped her dazed looking son's face, "I'm so sorry".

Harry's response was to clap his hands and conjure up a ball of light similar to the one he had before, giggling as he played with it, most likely having already completely forgotten about what had just happened in a way that only a baby could.

"I'm so sorry" Lily repeated again, turning to stare at the pile of ash and the yew wand that used to be Voldemort, "I'm so sorry".


	15. Wildfire

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Violence – Language – Character Bashing.

* * *

><p>This story is my response to <strong>BarakTheSlayer's Forbidden Child <strong>Challenge.

**Plot:** Harry finds out some interesting things about those he called his friends, so when a voice in his head tells him to go to Long Island, he doesn't hesitate to get away from the wizarding world. he arrives just in time to see a black haired, green eyed boy stab a minotaur...

* * *

><p><em><strong>S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D<br>Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter**_

_**Harry stared at it.**_

"_**What is it?" Ron asked, sounding unnerved. "What's your name doing down here?"**_

_**He glanced along at the other labels on that stretch of shelf.**_

"_**I'm not here" he said, sounding perplexed. "None of us are".**_

"_**Harry, I don't think you should touch it" said Hermione sharply, as he stretched out his hand.**_

"_**Why not?" he said, "It's something to do with me, isn't it?"**_

"_**Don't, Harry" said Neville suddenly. Harry looked at him. Neville's round face was shining suddenly with sweat. He looked as though he could not take much more suspense.**_

"It's a Prophecy" Luna's voice chirped making them all jump, having forgotten about the odd girl's presence as they turned to face her.

"Dad told me about Prophecies!" Ron blurted as his face lit up, "They can only be picked up by the people they're about, uh not all of them come true, something about every one in five Prophecies come true I think he said".

"Harry" Hermione began hesitantly, "If a Prophecy can only be picked up by the people it's about, then why would your dream just 'happen' to lead you to the one with your and Voldemort's name on it?"

"Well it's not like You-Know-Who can just waltz into the Ministry and take it is it?" Neville pointed out slowly.

"I think he's more of a tango person actually" Luna deadpanned.

"Which means that this is a trap" Hermione whispered, ignoring Luna's comment as Harry fought to keep the grin off his face, "We need to get out of here Harry, now".

"We're already here, we might as well see what the fuss is about" Harry corrected, "Besides, we could always just put it back or smash it if Voldemort shows up to claim it can't we?"

"I don't know" Hermione murmured as she chewed at her lip, a gesture that instantly caught Harry's attention and made the back of his neck and ears heat up.

"I wonder what it says?" Ron mumbled to himself, the lack of subtly in his voice making everyone roll their eyes at him.

"Yeah yeah, I'm grabbing it" Harry muttered, reaching for the orb and letting out a yelp as a electricity arced out from the Prophecy and into his hand the second his fingers brushed up against the warm surface of the glass sphere. "Merlin! What was that?" he demanded, sticking his finger into his mouth to suck on the burning tips of his fingers, "Are they warded or something?"

"Let me try" Hermione declared, reaching out and hissing in pain as she got shocked too, "Ow that hurt. Maybe there's a security system set up at night?" she suggested slowly.

"Or maybe you're not Harry Potter" Ron's voice said darkly, "Only the people the Prophecy is about can pick them up".

"Yeah I tried that Ron" Harry reminded him as he turned to face the redhead, freezing at the wand pointing in his face, "Put your wand down Ron. _Now_".

"Why should I?" Ron countered angrily, "You're not Harry Potter!"

"Ron! Harry's been with us since he had the vision" Hermione exclaimed, "There's no way he was replaced with a Death Eater or something, and why would they even do that?"

"I don't know! Ask him!" Ron countered, "He's the imposter here!"

"No I'm not!" Harry snapped in annoyance, "You've known me since First Year Ron!".

"Oh yeah? Then pick up the Prophecy" Ron ordered, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Rolling his eyes Harry turned back to the Prophecy, reaching out and trying to resist the pain for a moment, almost managing to grip the orb properly before he was being blasted back into Hermione with a yelp. "I don't- I don't understand" he gasped out as Hermione helped him stand up, "I _am_ Harry Potter".

"Maybe, maybe you're adopted?" Hermione suggested nervously as Harry eyed the glaring Ron cautiously.

"Then why do I look like my father with my mother's eyes?" Harry pointed out.

"Glamour spell?' Hermione offered with a shrug, "I don't know Harry".

"Don't call him that" Ron snapped, "He's not Harry".

"Yes Ron, he is" Hermione snapped back, turning to glare at the redhead, "He was raised as Harry Potter, he believes he's Harry Potter. He _is _Harry Potter".

"I have to be" Harry murmured as he stared at the Prophecy, "My Hogwarts letter was addressed to Harry Potter. The Sorting called me Harry Potter. The Goblins!" he blurted turning to grasp Hermione's arm, "In Third year, when I had to stay in Diagon Alley, Mrs Weasley still had my key so I had to perform a blood test to prove who I was! It said I was Harry Potter" he explained.

"So you're Harry Potter, just not _that_ Harry Potter?" Neville clarified making Harry nod quickly, "I don't get it".

"Neither do I" Harry confessed sheepishly, "But I don't know what else to think".

"Well, well, well" a familiar voice drawled from the shadows, all of them spinning around to see a black-robed figure stepping into view, a bone-white mask on his face as the six of them were slowly surrounded by Death Eaters. "Harry Potter isn't the man we thought" the Death Eater purred as he vanished his mask to revealing a smirking Lucius Malfoy, "How _interesting_".

"I _am_ Harry Potter" Harry snapped, trying to push away the growing feeling of 'Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god' that was rising up in his chest.

"But you're not" Lucius corrected, "Or you would have picked up the Prophecy as the Dark Lord brought you here to do".

"The Dar- I'm Harry Potter" Harry blurted, brushing off the admittance of what the six of them already suspected, "You're wrong" he insisted.

"Then pick up the Prophecy" Lucius countered as his eyebrow rose, "If you can" he added with a dark smirk twisting his lips.

"Poor baby" a crazy voice called, "Little Potter ain't a Potter".

"Shut up!" Harry yelled, wand flicking up and sending a _Stupefy_ at the woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, who cackled as she lazily deflected the spell, not batting an eye as it hit another Death Eater causing him to drop to the floor like a limp rag. "You did something!" he accused, a panic building up in his chest, "You must have".

"The Dark Lord will be displeased" Lucius murmured, ignoring Harry's accusation as he turned to raise an eyebrow at Bellatrix who raised her raised her hand to place a finger on the Dark Mark, pouting up at Lucius before a smirk slowly crossed her face as she turned to face them.

"If he's not Potter then there's no need for him to stay alive is there?" Bellatrix purred innocently, "Because if not then I want him".

When Lucius only rolled his eyes as a thoughtful look appeared on his face, Harry raised his wand and screamed "_BOMBARDA_ _MAXIMA_!" As the Death Eaters scattered to avoid the spell Harry threw couple of _Reducto_s at the supports of the shelves, his friends quickly joining in before they all turned and ran, spells flying over their shoulders as the regrouping Death Eaters.

"GO! EVERYONE GET TO THE ATRIUM!" Harry yelled as a Death Eater appeared in front of them and they were forced to split up, Harry darting down an aisle with the ever serene Luna who was sending dangerous-looking pink spells at the two Death Eaters chasing them. "_Stupefy_! _Petrificus Totalus_! _Stupefy_!" Harry cast at the Death Eaters, grinning to himself for a split second as they hit before Luna was grabbing his arm and dragging him down another aisle, scanning the shelves as if she was looking for something.

"Harry" Luna hissed pulling his attention to her, "You're not Harry Potter, but a name is just a name" she continued, "And yours was given to you by Mr and Mrs Potter. Take the Prophecy Harry" she ordered, her finger rising to point at the golden orb on the shelf in front of them.

_**Apollo; God of Prophecy to Hestia; Goddess of the Hearth  
>Percy Jackson and Alexander Smith<strong>_

Harry blinked at the differently coloured Prophecy for a moment before turning to stare at Luna in confusion, "Pick up. The Prophecy" Luna repeated slowly, a serious look in her eyes. "NOW!" she yelled making him scramble to obey, his fingers wrapping around the surprisingly warm sphere and turning the white mist a cheerful gold, his stomach sinking even further at the implication that he could pick this Prophecy up but not the one with his name on it.

"This isn't possible" Harry mumbled as he stared at the glowing Prophecy, "I'm just dreaming".

"No Harry. You're not" Luna corrected simply, "_Stupefy_!" she screamed as she pointed her wand over his shoulder. "I know you're having an existential crisis and all, but do you mind postponing it so we can live long enough to see its end?" Luna deadpanned before sending a _Reducto_ over Harry's other shoulder, making him spin around and cast a _Bombarda _at the Death Eater that was trying to peer around the corner.

"What does this mean?" Harry demanded turning back to Luna and waving the Prophecy in her face, "Tell me _now_".

"It means Harry James Potter died when he was two months old" Luna said bluntly, "Mrs Potter stole you from a Muggle woman the same day when you used accidental magic to summon your bottle to you after dropping it in the hospital".

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

Harry whirled around in time to take a Killing Curse in his chest, blinking down at himself in shock before lashing out with his wand, slashing it up across his chest with a snarled out "_DIFFINDO_" watching as the blue magic cut straight through the Death Eater's shield. As a line of blood appeared on the Death Eater's throat, Harry found his own one closing up as he stood there stiffly, watching as the Death Eater's head just tipped backwards and fell straight off, leaving both himself and Luna staring in horror.

"I didn't mean to do that" Harry whispered softly, turning to stare at Luna desperately, "You know I didn't".

"I know" Luna assured him with a soft smile, patting his cheek gently, "I know".

"It- It says Apollo, and Hestia" Harry began, trying to distract himself from what he had just done, "Does this mean-"

"The Greek Gods are real" Luna interrupted, "So are the Romans, the Egyptians and the Norse" she listed with a shrug, "And you are a Demigod Harry, the son of a God and a Mortal. I'll explain everything to you once we get out of here Harry, we don't have the time right now" she promised making Harry stare at her for a moment before nodding. Pocketing the Prophecy Harry followed Luna down the aisle, his wand at the ready and a stunning spell at the tip of his tongue, not willing to cast another potentially fatal spell after what had just happened.

"Who's Percy Jackson?" Harry blurted as he and Luna burst into a room that reminded him of a classroom, row upon row of marble benches tiered around the centre platform, a large brazier in the middle of the platform in the middle of the room.

"The other person mentioned in the Prophecy" Luna admitted simply, "And no, I don't know what the Prophecy says" she added making Harry's mouth snap shut in time for their wands to fly up as Hermione and Neville burst into the room just one aisle along from them.

"DEATH EATERS!" Hermione screamed moments before a burst of black smoke flew into the room after them.

"_Ekrixi"_ Luna exclaimed, a green sphere of light exploding from her wand and shooting across the room and striking the reforming Death Eater, an explosion tearing through the air as the Death Eater was blasted into the wall where he passed out.

"_Stupefy!"_ Ginny's voice echoed, making them all spin around to see a Death Eater being thrown through the third door in the strange altar-room, her and Ron climbing over the unconscious body and relaxing at the sight of them.

"We need to get out of here" Harry declared, starting towards the stage in the centre, "I don't suppose anyone remembered to trail breadcrumbs?" he asked innocently as they all regrouped.

"How would that help?" Neville asked slowly, a look of confusion on his face as Harry and Hermione exchanged amused looks.

"Nevermind Neville, I'll explain later" Hermione promised quietly, "And no, sorry Harry, but I kind of got to turned around to remember where I was".

"Same here" Ginny admitted sheepishly.

"You can take us home Harry" Luna chirped, "You just need to concentrate on your home, on Hogwarts, and you'll be taken there".

"You can't apparate in the Ministry building" Hermione corrected instantly, "And even if he could he's not old enough or licensed to, it's illegal".

"So is impersonation" Ron muttered darkly making Harry's jaw clench.

"Is it impersonation when you truly believe you're that person?" Harry demanded, turning to glare at his old best friend, "What if you were raised believing your name was Ron, but then out of nowhere your Mum tells you that your first name is actually Lucy!" he yelled, "How would that be your fault? How is it my fault that I might be adopted?"

"Alexander" Luna said gently, making Harry frown at her for a moment before remembering the name on the Prophecy, "Hestia is the Goddess of the Hearth and the Ho-"

Pillars of black smoke cut Luna off, all of them backing towards the brazier as the smoke circled the room before forming into several Death Eaters, Lucius and Bellatrix reforming in front of Harry with smirks on their faces. "Oh look at you, all big and tough" Lucius drawled, "Now Potter, give me the Prophecy in your pocket, and I won't kill your friends" he bartered.

"The Prophe- you picked it up?" Hermione hissed behind him.

"Harry" Luna whispered, "Trust your instincts, not your mind".

"Come on Potter" Lucius pressed as Harry just stood there stiffly, "Give. Me. The Prophecy" he ordered.

"Harry!" Neville pressed, "Don't give it to him".

"Harry" Luna whispered, "Follow your heart".

"HURRY UP POTTER!" Bellatrix screeched even as Harry's hand started towards his pocket.

"Alexander" Luna said simply making Harry freeze.

"Guys" Harry murmured out of the corner of his lips, "Get down" he ordered, watching as Luna, Neville, and Ginny instantly dropped to the ground, Hermione taking a second longer as she pulled Ron down when he refused to listen.

"See? Your friends know when to give up" Lucius sneered as Harry pulled out the Prophecy and held it out, absently dropping his wand to the floor so he had a free hand as Malfoy strode forward and reached for the Prophecy. Hand outstretched Lucius froze and blinked down at the golden sphere in confusion "This isn't the Prophecy" he corrected darkly.

"It's my Prophecy" Harry corrected, twisting and throwing it to the ground, shattering it into pieces as he continued the movement, making a grabbing gesture at the air before finishing the spin and thrusting his hand at Lucius who raised an eyebrow at him in amusement seconds before the fire in the brazier launched itself out of the metal container and straight into the blonde's face. Spinning around Harry vaulted into the brazier, the fire doing nothing but crackling around him and filling him with energy as he raised his hands and willed it to rise, feeling it moving like an extension of himself as he brought his hands to his chest for a split second before thrusting them out to his sides, a ripple of fire exploding from the brazier and rolling out from the center of the room, forcing the Death Eaters to either leave or be burnt alive.

As a wave of exhaustion hit Harry, he stumbled to the side and clambered over the edge of the brazier, hitting the ground beside Luna who was smiling happily to herself as she stared up at the ceiling, laying on her back with her hands beneath her head.

"So" he gasped out, "Hestia was it?"


	16. Fort Olympia

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's The Half-Bloods of Europe <strong>Challenge.

**Plot: **When Harry discovers that he is a Half-Blood, he doesn't go to CHB: instead, he goes to a safe haven for half-bloods located somewhere in Europe.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter's eyes flickered open as he shifted slowly on his bed, stretching stiff limbs as he blinked slowly up at the ceiling.<p>

Feeling strangely lethargic, Harry turned his head to the side to stare at the back of his Aunt Petunia who was sitting at the desk in his room, Hedwig perching in front of her staring at the letter expectantly. As he watched with a confused frown, Petunia rolled up the piece of paper and handed it over to Hedwig who gripped it gently in one talon and hopped over to the edge of the table to take off and swoop out the open window.

Standing up his Aunt slipped the pen into her pocket and picked up what Harry recognised as the first-aid kit, turning to face him and letting out a scream as she dropped the kit, throwing herself backwards as her hand came up to clutch at her chest. "Finally awake are you?" she hissed as she visibly calmed herself down, scowling at him as she snatched up the first-aid kit.

"What?" Harry croaked out as he sat up slowly, hissing in pain as his ribs and stomach clenched violently at the movement. "I've been back for two days" he groaned, "And I haven't slept a full night in over a month, _please_ just give me a break Aunt Petunia" he exhaled hopefully as he glanced towards the window to see the sun was up, implying that he had actually managed to fall asleep and stay that way last night.

"You've been sleeping for almost a week" Petunia snapped, sneering down at him as he turned to stare at her in shock, "I tried to wake you but you wouldn't even stir, if it weren't for your heartbeat I'd have thought you were dead".

"A week?" Harry blurted as he threw back the blankets and swung his legs out onto the floor, flinching at the feeling of the cold wood beneath his feet, "I've really been sleeping for a week? Is that even possible?"

"Don't ask me" Petunia sniffed rudely, "I don't know how you freaks act" she spat before heading towards the door.

"You know, child abuse is more freakish than I am" Harry snapped after her, watching as she froze in the doorway and turned to glare at him darkly.

"We've given you nothing you haven't deserved" Petunia hissed furiously.

"You've abused me for no reason than because I'm different" Harry countered, "Why?"

Instead of answering Petunia's jaw raised stubbornly, "Vernon has gone to pick up Marge. Now hurry up and have a shower. Be warned boy, if you let slip about your _freakishness_ on her you'll find yourself out on the street" she declared before she spun around and stomped out of the room, yelling out "AND FIX YOUR EYES FREAK!" before slamming the door behind her, making him snort as he collapsed back onto his bed.

"That's what I thought" he muttered under his breath as he raised his hands to slip them under his head, "Stupid blood wards" he added before grimacing as he caught a whiff of his underarms, the smell of sweat more than proving Petunia's claims of him sleeping for an entire week. "Ew" he drawled as he rolled to his feet, stumbling over to the mirror to check what his Aunt meant by 'fix his eyes', freezing as he blinked into the mirror, two black irises staring back at him.

"Oh" he exhaled slowly, "This is bad".

Raising his hands hesitantly Harry slowly poked and prodded at his face, hoping it was just a trick of the light as he turned his face to the sides so he could inspect it fully. Was this due to his strange week-long coma or was there another reason? He _had_ been feeling a little off recently, the entire train ride home he had spent napping after all, only waking to hex Malfoy. Leaning in closer Harry frowned as he realised he could still see darker and lighter flecks in his irises, like he was only wearing black contact lenses or something.

After poking himself in the eye to disprove that theory, Harry grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom, eyeing his black-eyed reflection nervously as if it were going to jump out and attack him at any moment. As he stepped into the shower Harry froze, his mind finally connecting what his Aunt had said about his Uncle picking Marge up.

"Oh Merlin, not her".

* * *

><p>"I thought I told you to fix your eyes!"<p>

Harry's jaw clenched as he forced himself to and _not_ snap back at his Aunt, "I'm going to stay up in my room, I can't fix this without using magic and I'm not allowed to do that" he explained slowly. "Unless you want Marge asking questions about why my eyes have suddenly turned black" he continued as Petunia's lips pursed.

"Fine, make yourself something to eat now then" Petunia ordered, "I don't want you down here when she is until you've fixed it".

"As long as you keep her out of my room" Harry countered, not budging from his spot in the door frame, "And I've got a form I need you to sign first" he added pulling his Hogsmeade form from his pocket, his Aunt snatching it and quickly signing it with a pen she pulled from her pocket.

"There" Petunia spat, shoving form back at him without even reading it, "Now make a sandwich, _one_ sandwich and get to your room" she demanded.

Quickly obeying his Aunt, Harry made his dinner and darted back upstairs, grateful for an excuse to stay away from his so called 'Aunt Marge'. He still remembered with painful clarity the day that she had sat there drinking wine and laughing as she set her dog on him. And despite what he had said earlier about not being allowed to use magic, he wouldn't hesitate to pull his wand out and curse the both of them. Self-defence was a thing right? He couldn't get expelled for defending himself against an abusive bitch could he?

Heading towards his room with Petunia right behind him Harry didn't even bat an eye when he heard the door being locked behind him, instead throwing himself down on his bed with a smirk, planning on getting all his homework done so he could honestly tell Hermione that he had completed it early. Shoving his sandwich into his mouth Harry reached out for his charms book, opening it back up to the chapter on glamour charms, wondering it it was possible that he had just used accidental magic to change his eye colour somehow.

And if Harry managed to learn how to replicate that purposely then that'd be even better that when he learned how to cast a wandless Lumos charm.

* * *

><p>When the lock snapped open Harry froze, closing his eyes as he focused on pushing the 'film' away from his eyes, his eyes feeling weaker and more exposed as the door swung open.<p>

"You still here then?" Marge's voice drawled from the doorway, a familiar slur to her voice that indicated she was drunk.

Sighing slowly Harry turned around to meet her eyes, knowing she'd only yell if he ignored her, "I am" he agreed simply.

Marge let out a snort as movement made Harry's eyes flick down to her feet, Ripper the Bulldog cowering behind Marge's cankles, trembling as he peered around to stare at Harry in obvious fear. "Bloody good of my brother to keep you it was, if you'd been dumped on my doorstep it'd have been straight to an orphanage if I could even be bothered going _that_ far" she taunted, waiting for him to react with an almost vindictive look of glee in her eyes.

"Of yes he kept me out of the goodness of his heart" Harry agreed slowly, "I'm sure the twelve hundred pound allowance he got fortnightly for my care had nothing to do with it" he deadpanned, having discovered that little tidbit year at Gringotts. And whether he had threatened his Uncle with that knowledge to make the fat man behave then you better have proof because Harry 'ain't singing'.

"And where would _you_ get that kind of money from? You're just an unwanted orphan" Marge snapped.

"Before they were murdered my father was a captain in the police force and my mother was an assistant teacher" Harry corrected politely, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of knowing her words hurt, "They made sure I had money".

"No wonder you're such a no-gooder, all that money's gone to your head" Marge sniffed, "Just like your parents I bet, it'll be your mother's fault too" she continued making Harry stiffen, his hand flexing as he wished he had access to his wand, "Like I've always told Vernon, if there's something wrong with the bitch then there's something wrong with the pup".

"You would know all about that wouldn't you?" Harry growled out, turning a furious glare on the victorious looking Marge, the room darkening as she faltered, realising something was up. "It's no wonder you never had any kids, imagine how fucked up they'd be with _you_ for a mother" he snarled out, "Now get out of my room before I throw you out" he ordered coldly, "NOW".

Before Harry could react and with startling speed for a woman her size, Marge had launched herself across the room and backhanded him across the jaw, knocking him against the wall. Pushing himself up and cracking his neck to hear it crack, Harry's mind gleefully declared it was self-defense time, the nearly fourteen year old smirking up at Marge as he released the 'barrier' holding his black eyes at bay, the room getting even darker as Marge's look of disgust turned into one of fear.

As a loud howling filled Harry's ears he felt a surge of energy rushing through his body, a dark growling by his ear making him start as he slowly turned his head to stare at the red-eyed dog-like creature that was stepping out of the shadowed corner, another of the strange hounds crawling out from behind his bed as a third one nudged open the doors of his closet.

As Marge let out a whimper Ripper spun around and shot out of the room yelping, Harry laying there frozen in horror as he watched the three hounds diving at Marge and knocking her over, blood spraying through the air as they tore her apart. Wanting to vomit but not being able to move, Harry was helpless to watch as two of the hounds bolted out of his bedroom door as the first one stepped over to him and nudged his hand gently, making him instinctively raise it to scratch the hound behind a bat-like ear, flinching as two more screams echoed through the house, both of them being cut off suddenly.

Harry let out a scream of his own as the hound he was hesitantly petting suddenly turned and sank its teeth into Harry's arm, the hound twisting and bodily flinging Harry over his shoulder as the other two creatures burst back into the room to the sound of someone banging on the front door. As the hound leapt forward the floor seemingly dropped out from underneath them as everything went black for a second, Harry feeling like he was falling through a giant hole in the ground while clinging to the hound's short fur like a life-line. Air returned to Harry's lungs with the light, the hound landing with a jerk that made Harry fall off its back, rolling away from it the moment he caught his breath back as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and looked up in time to see the hound turn around and dive into a shadow again, vanishing from sight as Harry blinked slowly in shock before collapsing suddenly as a wave of exhaustion washed over him, his arms suddenly unable to hold himself up as he tilted and landed on his back and once more everything went black.

* * *

><p>For the second time in as many days, Harry woke up slowly with a flicker of his eyelids, his eyes snapping open fully as he jolted back into the soft bed beneath him to get away from the dark-skinned girl hanging over his face.<p>

"Hi" the girl chirped softly, still watching Harry with wide awed eyes as she slowly sat back, looking like she didn't want to blink in fear he'd vanish.

"Hi" Harry exhaled nervously, his own eyes flicking around the room they were in, a long hallway with beds set up on each side like a dorm room. "Uh, um, where am I?" he asked slowly when the girl didn't make a move to do anything, still sitting on his lap as she stared at him.

"Fort Olympia" the girl admitted simply, "I'm Hazel" she blurted hopefully.

"Uh Harry" he replied slowly, "What's Fort Olympia?" he added when he realised 'Hazel' was more interested in staring at him than in speak.

"A safe haven for Demigods" a voice replied from the doorway making both Harry and Hazel jump in shock as they looked over to see a tall blonde man standing in the doorway wearing leather armor. "Your Hellhound brought you here but you passed out from the stress of shadow travelling for the first time" the man continued, "You've been unconscious for three days, it would have been more but we have access to a Pepper Up potion here so we were able to speed up the waking process".

"Right" Harry agreed, only understanding one word in ten, "Uh" he began as he glanced at Hazel, "Who are you".

"Arthur Pendragon" the man introduced with a small bow as Harry's jaw dropped, "Son of Zeus and Champion of Ares".

"And I'm Hazel" Hazel repeated, "Daughter of Pluto, God of the Dead. You're my brother!" she exclaimed happily.

"I'm what?" Harry asked dumbly, looking between them both in confusion.

"You're Harry Potter, the son of Pluto" Arthur Pendragon explained simply, "Hazel here is your younger half-sister".

Harry nodded slowly in understanding before doing what he expected anyone in his situation would do.

He fainted.


	17. The Celestial Legion

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**BaraktheSlayer's Angels and Devils Challenge.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry" said Voldemort's soft, cold voice, drawing near, as the Death Eaters laughed.<strong>_

"_**You cannot hide from me. Does this mean you are tired of our duel? Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish now, Harry? Come out, Harry... come out and play, then... it will be quick... it might even be painless... I would not know... I have never died..."**_

_**Harry crouched behind the headstone, and knew the end had come. There was no hope... no help to be had. And as he heard Voldemort draw nearer still, he knew one thing only, and it was beyond fear or reason – he was not going to die crouching here like a child playing hide-and-seek; he was not going to die kneeling at Voldemort's feet... he was going to die upright like his father, and he was going to die trying to defend himself, even if no defence was possible...**_

_**Before Voldemort could stick his snake-like face around the headstone, Harry had stood up... he gripped his wand tightly in his hand, thrust it out in front of him, and threw himself around the headstone, facing Voldemort.**_

_**Voldemort was ready. As Harry shouted 'Expelliarmus!', Voldemort cried, 'Avada Kedavra!'**_

_**A jet of green light issued from Voldemort's wand just as a jet of red light blasted from Harry's – they met in mid-air**_ – and Harry watched in horror as the acid-green light of the Killing Curse swallowed the red of his Disarming Charm and continued on its path like nothing had even happened. Realising that he hadn't exactly put up as much of a fight as he had wished to Harry merely closed his eyes and waited, feeling the spell hitting his chest and cold washing over him like he had been dunked in ice water.

In the instant the spell hit him and the cold engulfed him Harry felt something latch around the very core of his being, onto something he had only felt when Dementors were trying to Kiss him. As he felt the Killing Curse tugging at his soul Harry felt something strange happen..

His soul tugged back...

Power exploded from his body as a scream was torn from his lips, a dangerous whip of AK-green energy lashing out from his body. Through the near-blinding light Harry watched as Voldemort threw himself to the side ungracefully to avoid the blast that continued on to lift a Death Eater from his feet and send him flying.

As a drained Harry collapsed to his hands and knees, he lifted his head to meet the confused blood-red eyes of Voldemort. Feeling a strange energy bubbling up in his chest, Harry looked down at his hands in time for the energy to reach them, his skin taking on a healthy tanned glow as a joyful singing started to radiate through his veins. Harry's eyes drifted up to his still bleeding arm, the cut from the ritual beginning to glow until Harry had to squint to see through the light shining out from the wound even as the same thing happened all over his body, the light radiating from every scar and mark he had on his skin. When the shine finally faded Harry was blinking down at clear skin, a screamed yell barely passing through his daze, causing him to look up in time to take a Killing Curse to the face.

Another scream of pain escaped Harry as the energy permeating throughout his body reacted to the dark magic, engulfing it and sending it back towards Voldemort who exploded into black smoke to 'whirlwind' out of the way of the energy. Forcing himself to his feet as he felt energy surging up to replace the power lost, Harry raised his hands to stare at them as a bright light began to radiate from his palms. As the energy inside him leapt at the slightest thought and begged him to fight back, Harry followed the instincts rising up inside him and turned his palms to face Voldemort, the light flaring once before dying suddenly.

As Voldemort barked out a laugh the energy inside him surged up and twin beams of golden light exploded from Harry's palms, pushing the startled boy back a step as the beams missed the Dark Lord and instead struck the Death Eater behind him. Harry faltered as the Death Eater let out a scream, almost lowering his hands as he watched the man thrashing under the golden light, a sense of disgust filling him through the beams as he found himself touching the other man's _soul_. Before he knew what he was doing Harry stepped forward and pushed his hands forward, the twin beams pulsing as they thickened, the Death Eater letting out one final scream of pain before bursting into flames and vanishing.

Harry stared at Voldemort as the beams automatically died off, his arms falling to his sides as he panted. Meeting the shocked and slightly fearful eyes of the Dark Lord, Harry slowly began edging backwards, hoping that the Triwizard Cup still had the original enchantment on it and would return him to Hogwarts should he touch it again.

Diving to the side as Voldemort's wand thrust forward, Harry rolled out the way of the sickly yellow spell and instinctively backhanded the air, a cracking sound filling the air as the tombstone closest to Harry was torn from the ground and flew at Voldemort. Shooting his hands a shocked look, Harry glanced up in time to see Voldemort's wand flick again, shattering the tombstone into sharp shards of stone that spun around and shot towards Harry.

Automatically crossing his forearms in front of himself Harry watched in awe as the stone shards struck a dome around him, the shield manifesting as flashes of golden light as it deflected the stones and knocked them from the air. Forcing his hands apart Harry 'pushed' the energy towards his palms once more and sent twin beams of light-energy at Voldemort again, the Dark Lord being forced to slash his wand through the air while chanting an unfamiliar language, summoning up a shield of his own that seemed to be formed of living shadows that shrieked at the contact with Harry's light.

Forcing more power into the beams Harry heard a cracking noise filling the air, watching as his light was somehow deflected away from the falling shield and into a tombstone that promptly exploded. Cutting off the power from the beams Harry had a split second to see the mirror that Voldemort had conjured before it vanished and the Dark Lord was waving his wand, muttering something as he thrust it at Harry with a wicked smirk on his face, a rumble in the sky being Harry's only warning before a bolt of lightning shot down at him.

His forearms had barely crossed before the lightning struck his shield, a loud shattering sound echoing through the clearing as Harry was knocked off his feet by the shockwave that erupted from his collapsing shield. Slamming into a tombstone Harry groaned as he rolled onto his stomach, wincing in pain as he glared up at the still smirking Voldemort.

"Come Harry Potter" the snake-like man called out mockingly, "Stand up boy. Let us finish this duel. I am pleasantly surprised" the Dark Lord continued as Harry snarled and stumbled to his feet, "I thought you'd put up no more a fight than your mudblood mother, it seems I was wrong. I'm rarely wrong" he drawled.

Instead of replying Harry pulled his hands back and thrust them forward, two loud cracks filling the air as two tombstones were ripped out of the ground, being hurled at Voldemort by Harry's new power. While Voldemort shattered and banished the tombstones Harry snapped his fingers as he called on his new energy, watching as golden light danced around his fist for a moment before he pushed forward and heaved the energy at the Dark Lord in the form of a rippling wave.

"_Harry__"_

He froze at the voice echoing in his mind, realising his mistake seconds later as he barely dodged the putrid-yellow looking spell, sending a single beam of light back at Voldemort to distract him.

"_Harry, listen to me. You need to get back to the Cup. It's still a portkey, it'll still take you back to Hogwarts__"_ the strangely familiar voice instructed as Harry raised his other hand and shot a second beam towards Voldemort, missing and almost hitting a Death Eater instead.

"NO!" Voldemort's voice roared as Harry threw himself under a grey spell that the Death Eater sent back in retaliation, "HE IS MINE!"

Realising that despite his new abilities he was still sorely unmatched, Harry started backing towards the Triwizard Cup as he focused twin beams of light on Voldemort. Sending a surge of energy down the beams Harry spun around and broke into a sprint, diving under a black ball of fire and landed on Cedric's body, waving a hand at the Cup that flew towards him. As the portkey slapped into his empty palm, the familiar hook-navel-yank feeling rushed through his body as the graveyard vanished around him, a rainbow of lights shining around him.

Tears filled his eyes as he felt himself slamming into the ground, his face pressed into Cedric's rapidly cooling chest, the lack of a heartbeat and the limpness of the older student's body forcing a soft whimper from the back of his throat. His arm tightened around Cedric's waist as a roaring cheer filled the air around him, Harry flinching instinctively as his fist clenched with the urge to summon up that shield of his.

"HARRY! _HARRY!_"

He felt himself being manhandled off Cedric's body, his fingers wrapping around the other boy's wrist as he was rolled over to meet Dumbledore's baby blue eyes. "What happened?" the Headmaster demanded as Harry felt something pushing against his consciousness. As Dumbledore's eyes widened and he whispered "He's back", Harry made a startling realisation and his body reacted before he could stop himself, his fist smashing into the side of the old man's face and knocking him backwards onto his ass.

"-obviously in shock Albus" Harry heard Fudge exclaiming, "He just saw Diggory, that poor boy, getting murdered in front of him. I don't believe it, Cedric Diggory, dead! Oh Merlin Amos is on his way here, quick someone cover the boy's body he doesn't deserve to see that".

"CEDRIC!"

"Too late" Fudge deadpanned with a sad sigh.

"Come on Harry" Dumbledore ordered, grabbing Harry's injured arm and pulling him to his feet roughly, "What happened? What did you see?"

Making sure to keep his eyes away from Dumbledore's Harry instead looked at Fudge who was watching him expectantly as people surged around him. "They killed him" he blurted, "Those people from the Quidditch Cup, they cast the Killing Curse on him. I couldn't stop it" he added as he felt himself beginning to babble, "It was a trap, they wanted revenge for You-Know-Who. Cedric wasn't supposed to be there so they killed him, they were going to kill me too but I ran" he exclaimed, something telling him to keep quiet about Voldemort's return.

"Merlin" Fudge exhaled as his face went pale.

"We need to prepare Cornelius, Lord Voldemort has returned. The Aurors must be gathered and the original Death Eaters rounded up before they rejoin him" Dumbledore ordered quickly.

"Bal-balderdash" Fudge whimpered, "He's not back, he can't be back! He's dead!"

"Boy, let's go" Moody muttered as he suddenly appeared at Harry's side, grasping him the arm and tugging him towards the school, "We need to get you to the Hospital wing for that leg".

Harry stumbled along after the rough ex-Auror as he glanced over his shoulder looking for either Hermione or Ron, unable to find them as Moody muttered under his breath and continued half-pulling, half-carrying him through the crowd surrounding the cup. They were inside the castle before Harry knew what was happening, his vision blurring as a bone-deep exhaustion began to settle into his body. "Woah there boy" Moody blurted as Harry almost tripped, "You need to lie down, get some potions in you before you pass out".

Energy tingling at the edge of his senses made Harry falter and look up, blinking at the pillar of white light that appeared in the middle of the hallway. A red beam of light shot out of the pillar and struck Moody in the chest, throwing the man down the hallway as the light faded to reveal a more than familiar red-haired woman, white light dancing around her hands as she glared at Moody.

"That's not Moody" the woman declared as she waved her hand, a flash of white light shining around Moody who bubbled and shimmered, turning into a familiar lanky brown-haired man, the fake eye and peg leg popping off to roll away. As Harry stared at the woman in shock she murmured something and a stream of white ropes exploded from her palm to wrap around the man, a flick of her wrist summoning three wands from the fake Moody.

"Hello Harry" the woman exhaled as she snapped the wands and chucked them to the side lazily, turning to face him with a nervous but loving smile.

Staring at the woman dumbly, Harry said the only thing his mind could manage at the time.

"Mum?"


	18. Starkiller

**I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's<strong> **Out of this World **Challenge.

**Plot:** Harry always believed that he was a normal human wizard, but the truth is further away than that: he's not even from this planet!

* * *

><p><em>Okay I'm aware this one came out a little cracky towards the end but in my defense it's 4:30 in the morning here and my insomnia is playing up again.<em>

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas Harry".<p>

Harry smiled awkwardly at Mrs Weasley as she swept past him, hands curling around the mug of hot chocolate she handed him from the tray in her hands. Tightening his grip around the warm mug he watched as Mrs Weasley rejoined her family in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place, all of them laughing and talking as they sat around the crackling fire.

As he watched Ron shuffling back under his mother's arm when she sat, Harry turned away from the scene in front of him and guiltily fought down the bitter jealousy that was rising up in his chest. It wasn't his best friend's fault that he had family to spend Christmas with while Harry was an orphan, and it was ridiculous for him to feel bitter about something as silly as that when the Weasleys had kindly treated him like a seventh son.

"Harry?"

Jumping Harry's head snapped around to see Sirius watching him from the second floor landing, a concerned look on his face as the older man patted the banister beside him slowly. Smiling softly at Sirius and starting up the stairs, Harry felt a second flash of guilt for not remembering his godfather when the dog animagus had done everything he could to make the two of them a family.

"You okay Prongslet?" Sirius asked as Harry reached the landing and leaned against the banister beside him, "Christmas is supposed to be a merry time, not a time to lurk in the shadows scowling".

"I wasn't lurking" Harry denied petulantly, "And I'm fine, I was just thinking".

"Well think somewhere else" Sirius ordered, "Like my room" he suggested innocently as Harry stared at him. "I've got a warm fire, presents, and even better… me!" his godfather exclaimed before turning and bouncing up the stairs, pausing on the third landing and blinking down at him, "Hint hint, nudge nudge?"

"I'm coming" Harry exhaled, rolling his eyes fondly at Sirius as his godfather's face lit up. "Lemme grab something from my room first!" he called up after Sirius as he jogged towards the room he and Ron shared, quickly searching through his trunk for the wrapped present he had owl-ordered from Hogsmeade earlier that year.

"Took you long enough" Sirius deadpanned as Harry finally stepped into the brightly decorated room. "Come on" he instructed as he patted the bed beside him with a grin, "I may not have been able to go out shopping myself, but Moony and Tonskie were more than happy to go out to get everything for me" he explained as Harry stared at the pile of brightly wrapped presents on the bed.

"Same here" Harry confessed slowly as he raised the present in his hand, "Owl order can only get you so far though".

"Christmas is made by the people you're with, not the gifts you get" Sirius said sagely, nodding dramatically at Harry.

"Well then I guess I might as well keep this if you don't want it" Harry teased as he moved to put Sirius' present down.

"Whoa!" Sirius exclaimed, "I said Christmas is _made_ by the people you're with, I didn't say anything about not wanting presents!"

Grinning Harry shut the door behind him and strode over to drop the present in Sirius' lap, climbing onto the bed to watch as his godfather eagerly ripped open the wrapping paper, his eyes widening as a box clearly labelled '_Zonkos'_ fell out of the package and onto the bed, a book sliding out afterwards. "Oh Pup! You really _do_ love me!" Sirius yelped as he tore into the box to open it, diving into it to pull out various pranking supplies with a loving look on his face.

"I figured you were getting bored trapped in here without anything to do" Harry explained slowly as his godfather glanced over the book and grinned at the title (_1001 Muggle Pranks and their Magical Counters_).

"Understatement that" Sirius muttered as he lifted a small bag of dungbombs with a grin.

"Those have been shrunk" Harry added innocently making the grin turn evil.

"And that's why you're my favorite godson" Sirius exhaled as he faked wiping a tear from his eye. "Now it's your turn!" he declared as he pushed the entire pile of presents towards Harry, "Hopefully some of these make up for all the christmases and birthdays I've missed" he explained as Harry's jaw dropped.

"I can't accept all of these" Harry refused quickly making Sirius' face go blank.

"As your godfather I have the right to spoil you, and I have a lot of spoiling to catch up on so open the presents and be pleased about it" Sirius ordered slowly, the corner of his lip twitching for a moment before they both burst into laughter, Harry's previous dark thoughts long gone.

Pausing for a moment to scowl at his godfather who had procured a camera from somewhere, Harry pulled the top gift towards him, unwrapping it to reveal a small glass-like orb that had a small ball of pulsing blue light inside it.

"I gave you one of those on your first official Christmas" Sirius explained slowly, "It's the magical version of a Muggle 'bouncy ball'. Just say 'Orb: Activate' and it'll turn on".

"Orb: Activate" Harry echoed obediently, watching as the inner light grew until the sphere was a singular ball of light. Blinking at it in confusion Harry pulled his hand back and gently threw it against the wall, yelping and diving to the side as the ball promptly went crazy, ricocheting around the room rapidly, Harry's eyes following the near-blur with all the skill of a Seeker before his hand shot out to catch it. "Merlin… that was awesome" he blurted as he absently threw it again, a grin forming on his face as he watched the ball flying around the room until his hand snapped out to snatch it from the air again. "I should have gotten one of these years ago" he whispered as he turned off the orb and beamed at his proud and shocked looking Godfather.

"You caught that almost as quickly as you did as a baby!" Sirius exclaimed with wide eyes, "I mean yeah the baby edition is slower and it doesn't rise as high but still! Your reflexes were freakish back then and now? By Merlin James would be proud!"

"I was a baby Sirius, how could I be _that_ fast" Harry pointed out dryly.

"Never underestimate yourself Prongslet" Sirius exhaled gently, "You have no idea what you're capable of. As a baby your accidental magic made most first years look like squibs" he explained. "That same christmas James bought you a child's broomstick" he continued slowly, "I remember Lily being _furious_ since they were designed for three to five years olds and you were only two. As she chased him around the room you crawled off my lap and over to the broomstick to stare at it. Then you, a _two year old baby_, VANISHED the box, picked up the broom, and then flew off on it!" Sirius exclaimed wildly, gesturing around as Harry listened intently. "We were all so shocked at what you had done that we all just stood there staring like idiots as you chased Lucifer on a broom with your toes skimming the ground!"

"I chased _who_?" Harry blurted making Sirius falter.

"Lucifer… your cat" Sirius clarified before frowning and scratching his chin, "You know, Lily reacted the same way when James named him. Said it was a Muggle thing" he murmured.

"Yeah, it's just a Muggle thing. Never mind" Harry mumbled as he shook his head in disbelief at the idea of his father naming a cat 'Lucifer' without any knowledge about religion. "Wait a minute" he interrupted as his mind drifted back to his godfather's words, "Did you say I was two years old? I was only fifteen months when Voldemort killed Mum and Dad though" he countered.

"Oh no, you'd only been James and Lily's son for fifteen months when they'd been killed" Sirius corrected, "Anyway, you led James and Lily on a merry chase as you zipped around the room. Lily ended up summoning you straight off the back of the broom when you figured out that by going under the tables they couldn't catch you and ruin your fun. You pouted and glared at them until they gave you another present to distract you" he finished with a chuckle. "Merlin I miss those days" he added softly with a longing look on his face.

Harry however was still stuck up on Sirius' causal explanation for his age. "What do you mean I'd only been their son for fifteen months?" he growled out coldly, making Sirius pause and blink at him in shock, "I'm _adopted_ and _no one_ thought to tell me?"

"Who would tell you?" Sirius pointed out slowly, "Only James, Lily, and I knew that you weren't theirs by birth. The goblins should have given you a letter when you first showed up in the bank explaining everything to you".

"Does it look like I got a bloody letter?" Harry yelled, launching himself to his feet as he glared at his godfather, a hand raising to comb roughly through his hair in frustration as he started pacing.

"Obviously not" Sirius muttered darkly, "Alright Prongslet, sit down and I'll tell you everything I know" he ordered as a flick of his wand caused the presents to move over to wait on the wardrobe. When Harry slowly moved to sit down opposite Sirius, scowling at his godfather, the dog animagus sighed as he leaned back against the post of the four-poster bed.

"Right… where do I begin?" Sirius asked absently as he raised his head to stare at the ceiling, "The beginning I guess. I'm a comedy genius" he drawled plainly. "Fine. Uh, James and Lily were having trouble conceiving" he began awkwardly, "And when they finally managed to we were all ecstatic, until she miscarried. Then… then like it was destined to happen, you showed up…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sixteen years ago…<strong>_

"Come on Padfoot, use that brain of yours" James hissed as he shot the door to the sitting room a nervous glance, "Lily is dying in there".

"Lily's what?" Sirius blurted in horror, "I thought Poppy-"

"No!" James interrupted, grabbing his arm as Sirius made for the sitting room. "She's fine, physically. I mean she's dying in here" he corrected patting his chest over his heart, "She's not taking the- the miscarriage well and I need your help to bring her back".

"Put another Prongslet in her then" Sirius deadpanned, raising his hands defensively when James scowled at him. "I'm serious!" he exclaimed, forgoing his usual Serious/Sirius joke in light of the serious topic, "If she finds out she's pregnant again she'll snap right out of it for the baby's sake".

"I can't" James forced out slowly, "Lily refuses to try for another one. It broke her heart Padfoot, she can't handle another miscarriage and she knows it".

Sirius flinched and turned to send the door a sad look, "What about adoption?" he suggested slowly, "Adopt an orphaned Wizarding baby and then use a blood adoption ritual. None of the risk of miscarriage and all the results".

"That's a-" James faltered and blinked at Sirius as his mind processed the idea, "That's a brilliant idea!" he exclaimed, "Do… do you think Lily will agree?"

"Yes" Lily's voice replied from the doorway making them both freeze in place, eyes flicking to the door nervously. "I want a baby and if I can't have one myself then adopting is my only option" the red-haired woman declared firmly, her eyes watering as she stared at James.

"Sirius, can you come with us on Monday to the Department of Magical Child Welfare?" James asked hopefully as he accepted his wife's request without hesitation.

"I'd be honored" Sirius promised as Lily launched herself at James, a choked laugh erupting from her mouth as she clung to him, a grin forming on her face as they both watched the life returning to the fiery red-head.

"Oh James!" Lily began, "We're going to have a-"

A loud horn cut her off as they all leapt away from each other, pulling their wands as they turned to face the windows expectantly.

"Tippy!" James called out, making the manor's house elf appear with a crack, "What does that alarm mean? I've never heard it before" he demanded as they all nervously waited for a Death Eater raid.

"Its is being the wards saying a large object be passing through them" Tippy replied automatically, wringing his ears with a pained expression, "The object be landing in the west field Master James Sir, does you be want Tippy to clean it up?"

"No. We'll go" James denied, "What kind of object is it?"

"Tippy doesn't know Sir" the house elf apologized, "Tippy has never seen of something like this before".

"Where did it come from?" Lily asked slowly, frowning down at the house elf for a moment before flicking her wand at the wall, the sound of the alarm being muffled instantly.

Relaxing with a grateful look in Lily's direction, Tippy removed his hands from his ears and instead pointed up, "Its being falling from the sky Mistress Lily Ma'am" he reported instantly.

"From the sky?" Sirius echoed in confusion, "Is it one of those Muggle 'Oreoplains'?"

Tippy shook his head again, ears flapping around comically. "Tippy has seen an aeroplane before Mister Black. Tippy has never seen ones of theses before".

"Can… can you take us there?" Lily asked hopefully, a calculating expression on her face as Tippy nodded and they all gathered together to take the house elf's hand. With a loud pop they were standing in front of a burning crater, James and Sirius' jaws dropping as they stared at the dark wreckage, Lily instantly casting a spell to light up the whole area.

"Oh Merlin" she exhaled softly, "It's a spaceship".

* * *

><p>"Hold on" Harry interrupted, "While you get points for knowing what a spaceship is, do you really expect me to believe that a spaceship crashed in their backyard? And what has this got to do with me?" he added pointedly, "Because I swear Sirius, if you tell me that I came <em>from<em> that spaceship then underage sorcery be damned I _will_ hex you within an inch of your life" he threatened bluntly.

"Okay then I won't tell you" Sirius promised with a shrug, grinning at Harry as the younger wizard's jaw clenched.

"Fine… continue" Harry ground out, "But I swear... if you're lying about this you'll wish you were back in Azkaban".

"How about I skip to the cool bits?" Sirius offered with a grimace, "Most of what happened next was confusing. Somehow Lily and Tippy, good elf that one, found the entrance and opened it. They led us into it and it looked just like some of the films Lily rented out afterwards to explain aliens to us" he explained with distant eyes. "We followed the life revealing charms to a room near the back of it and that's where we found you. You were in a crib, protected by what Galen called a 'stasis field'" he continued.

"Galen?" Harry asked curiously, "That woman?"

"Nah, that was Juni?" Sirius mumbled before freezing, "Um… Jane? Jun-Juno! That was Juno" he corrected with a nod. "Juno was your mother. Galen, Juno's partner, was your father".

"Galen" Harry repeated, shuffling back to lean against the headboard, "And he was a Muggle? So I'm really a Muggleborn?"

"Galen wasn't a Muggle Harry" Sirius denied gently like he knew what was racing through Harry's mind.

"He was a Wizard then" Harry corrected, refusing to accept the impossibility of what Sirius was implying.

"Harry" Sirius began softly "You're an alien".


	19. Samael

**I don't own Harry Potter.**  
>Language – Violence – Character Bashing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's<strong> **Part of Me **Challenge.

**Plot:** When the magic of Lily and Voldemort met, it summoned a spirit that has become part of Harry's body: now that it lives inside him, it has one wish: protect him from his enemies.

* * *

><p>"Perks, Sally-Anne!"<p>

As the brunette eleven year old stumbled forward, half of the student body of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry glanced up and then away in boredom, eyeing their dinner plates in hunger. As Perks, Sally-Anne sat on the stool she shot her elder sister, sitting among the Hufflepuffs, a nervous smile before the Sorting Hat slid down over her eyes and silence filled the hall.

"_Hufflepuff!"_ the Sorting Hall called and the black and yellow house let out a round of applause as the blushing girl removed the hat and hurried over to sit down beside her beaming sister.

When the buzz had died down and the student's attention had returned to their plates, Professor McGonagall raised the parchment in her hand and faltered at the next name on the list. Glancing up at the crowd of first years Minerva cleared her throat slowly.

"Potter, Harry!"

Instantly everyone in the hall snapped to attention, eyes turning to the group of first years expectantly as they waited for the Boy-Who-Lived to make himself known.

And they weren't disappointed…

Slowly the four remaining eleven year olds parted to reveal a fifth black-haired boy who strode forward confidently as whispers exploded through the hall.

"Potter? As in _Harry _Potter?"

"_That's_ Potter? I thought he'd be taller"

"That can't be Potter, he's not wearing glasses"

"Harry Potter? He's a fraud! He looks nothing like Harry Potter!"

Unaware (Or perhaps just simply not caring) of the quiet murmurs, Harry Potter continued towards the Sorting Hat with straight shoulders and a calm expression. As he sat down on the stool he had a split second glimpse of hundreds of faces craning to get a proper look at him, the Sorting Hat falling over his eyes moments later.

"_Well, well, well… what do we have here?"_

Harry found himself on alert instantly, his body tensing as the voice whispered in his ears.

"_What a talented child you are"_ the voice continued slowly, "_I'm afraid, young man, that you'll need to lower your shields so I can sort you. I cannot sort those whose minds are blocked"_.

'_I'm not lowering my shields'_ Harry projected awkwardly, wondering if the Hat would even get his message.

"_Unfortunately you must, as I said, I cannot sort you unless you do"_ the Sorting Hat explained as Harry found an otherwise piercing silence filling the hall, "_If it makes you feel better I am unable to reveal what I find in your mind to anyone else"_.

'_It's not that'_ Harry denied quickly, '_Well not just that. But it's because I _can't _lower my shields, they're not mine in the first place'_ he explained.

"_Is that so?"_ the Hat mumbled curiously, "_What kind of enchanted item do you possess that you cannot remove?"_

'_**I am not an item'**_ a silky voice corrected making Harry grin slightly at his 'brother's' voice.

"_Oh my"_ the Hat exhaled, clearly sounding shocked at the presence of a second being in Harry's mind, "_It's been awhile since I've sorted one of your kind my Lord"_.

'_**I am Samael; Trickster Supreme. What purpose have you inside my charge's mind?'**_ 'Samael' demanded coldly.

"_I merely wish to discover his traits and sort him to one of Hogwarts' four Houses"_ the Sorting Hat explained as the gathered Hogwarts students started to look at each other in confusion.

'_**I see. My young charge here is quite the studious one, he wishes to be placed in Ravenclaw'**_ Samael declared, '_**I'd much rather he joins Gryffindor however, he could use a little courage and daring. Also those lovely twins from the train are Gryffindors, they could teach him how to have a little fun'**_.

'_Hey!'_ Harry complained as the Sorting Hat chuckled, '_Just because I'm not an uneducated barbarian like you Sammy!'_

"_Well the Headmaster has requested that I put you in Gryffindor for some reason"_ the Sorting Hat confessed, "_So with your permission my Lord I will do so"_.

'_What? Don't I get a say in this?'_ Harry whined with a pout.

'_**No'**_ Sam deadpanned, '_**That Granger girl is in Gryffindor, spend time with her. You have my permission Gillian'**_.

"_Oh! It's been so long since I've heard my own name"_ the Hat chirped, "_I do hope you'll come visit me sometime my Lord, it's so awfully boring these days__. GRYFFINDOR!"_ the Hat finished, yelling out the final word to the entire hall of students.

Taking off the Hat and handing it back to the Professor, Harry walked over to the loudly cheering Gryffindor table and slid onto the bench beside a beaming Hermione, having quickly befriended the bushy-haired girl on the train.

"You didn't tell me you were Harry Potter" Hermione instantly scolded, her frown only lasting a second before she was smiling at him again.

"I told no one" Harry whispered back as 'Thomas, Dean' went up to be sorted. "Being famous is a bitch, pardon the French".

'_**Stop being so polite'**_ Sam muttered in his mind, making Harry roll his eyes, '_**I saw that'**_ he added.

'_Oh shut up'_ Harry countered,

Putting his finger to his lips and whispering 'Later', Harry turned back to pay attention to the rest of the Sorting as Thomas, Dean joined Gryffindor and sat beside the half-blood (Seamus, he believed) Harry had spoke to on the train. As Turpin, Lisa became a Ravenclaw, Harry grimaced as he saw the next person to go up to be Sorted, the obnoxious red-head he had bumped into while getting his school supplies stomping up to the stool with a scowl on his face.

After a minute or so of arguing with the Sorting Hat, through which Weasley's face turned a concerning red that matched his hair, the Hat finally shouted out '_Gryffindor!'_, sounding more than frustrated with the boy.

As Weasley's face lit up and he pulled the Hat off to hand to the Professor, Harry felt a sense or foreboding fill him as he glanced down at the empty space beside him. "Quick!" he hissed to the tall boy sitting next to him as Weasley's eyes locked onto Harry's position, "Move over, I don't want to sit next to him".

After shooting him an amused look the boy shuffled over obediently, leaning forward and saying something about 'Beating off a bludger' or something (Which Harry was almost convinced was an innuendo) to the black-skinned girl sitting opposite Hermione.

'_**Close one there Harry'**_ Sam murmured, '_**I get the feeling this boy is going to be quite the nuisance'**_.

'_Tell me about it'_ Harry thought back, pretending not to notice the way Weasley scowled again.

'_**No'**_ Sam denied simply, the smirk audible in his voice.

As Zabini, Blaise went to Slytherin, Harry's attention was drawn to the bearded man wearing almost blinding yellow robes, the old man standing up slowly as silence rolled across the great hall. The old man beamed suddenly, spreading his arms as he looked over the students slowly, looking almost ecstatic to see them all.

"WELCOME!" the man exclaimed happily, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now, before we begin our feast, I would like to say just a few words. And here they are!" he declared before clearing his throat and placing his hand on his adam's apple. "Nitwit!" Albus Dumbledore burped out, "Blubber!" he continued with another burp, "Oddment! Tweak!" Clearing his throat again the Headmaster sat back down with a proud smile on his face as the student body clapped and cheered, Professor McGonagall looking at him in disapproval. "It _was_ rather impressive wasn't it?" Dumbledore preened, "Thank you. Now! Let us eat!"

Turning back to the table Harry's jaw almost fell open at the sight of the steaming food that had appeared on all the dishes in front of him. "Wow" Hermione whispered from beside him, making Harry nod slowly in agreement before they exchanged a look and smiled at each other, taking a page from the older student's books and helping themselves to the delicious smelling food in front of them.

"So Potter" a Scottish voice asked making Harry glance over to the older boy sitting beside him, "If yeh don't mind me asking. But everyone says yeh have a 'lightning bolt' scar" he explained tapping his forehead, "Did you really or was that just something the press made up?"

"They must have made it up" Harry agreed as he noticed the way everyone within earshot was paying attention to them, "I've never had a scar".

"What about your glasses?" a blonde boy that barely looked older than Harry himself demanded, "And your eyes are supposed to be green" he added snappishly.

"My eyes have always been silver" Harry corrected coldly, "And I've never needed glasses before".

"That's not what the Daily Prophet says" the boy argued.

'_**Well he's a dick'**_ Sam declared making Harry agree mentally.

"And who do you think knows best?" the black girl opposite Hermione interrupted, "The Daily Prophet or Potter himself?"

"What's the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked curiously, glancing at the Scottish Wizard beside him.

"Newspaper" the boy explained, "Notorious for 'forgetting' to back up their information with actual facts" he continued shooting the blonde boy an annoyed glare.

'_**We can't let that continue, you might need to hire a solicitor if they keep printing lies about you' **_Sam advised, '_**In fact you might want to do that anyway, you wanted to do something about all the Harry Potter merchandise being sold after all'**_.

Nodding subtly to Sam's suggestion, Harry turned back to the Scottish Wizard in time for him to stick out his hand. "Oliver Wood" the boy introduced, "Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team".

"Harry Potter" Harry replied shaking his hand, "Supporter of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team".

Oliver barked out a laugh, "That's the spirit Harry, House Pride all the way".

"What's Quidditch?" Hermione asked curiously, leaving Oliver and the three girls opposite them (Angelina, Alicia, and Katie; Gryffindor Chasers) to launch into an explanation of the 'marvelous game of Quidditch'.

* * *

><p>That night Harry lay behind the curtains of his soft four-poster bed, silencing runes engraved in all four posters to create an area of silence with the four points.<p>

Stretching out in his silk pyjama pants and wife-beater singlet, Harry glanced down to where an almost identical version of himself was twirling their wand between his fingers. "What do you think so far?" he asked Samael, his white-haired twin blinking up at him for a moment before shrugging.

"**This castle is very powerful"** Sam admitted slowly, "**The sheer density of the magic surrounding this place suffocated me for a moment when we first stepped onto the grounds"**.

"Even _I_ can feel it" Harry agreed in an exhale, Sam smiling gently at him in response. "What do you think of Hermione?" he questioned, tilting his head as Sam flicked his wrist to cause sparks to explode from the tip of their wand.

"**She needs to learn that books can be wrong" **Sam confessed with a shrug, "**But other than that she's a nice girl, you may finally have a friend you can trust"**.

"You think so?" Harry mumbled hopefully, a wistful look flashing across his face.

"**I do"** Sam confirmed, "**In fact, the Neville boy seems like he could be a loyal friend. Unlike Ronald McDonald"**.

Harry felt himself sneering automatically at the red-head's name, "I just met him today and I already hate him" he spat, making the Trickster spirit opposite him chuckle.

"**You need sleep"** Sam decided as Harry yawned, "**I'm going to go scout out the castle while you get some rest"**.

"Be careful Sammy" Harry murmured sleepily as he slipped beneath the blankets, not arguing as Sam instantly reached up to tuck him in.

"**Always little one"** Sam whispered as he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, slipping his wand under his pillow.

"Don't pull any pranks" Harry added softly making Sam freeze with a scandalised look on his face. "Wait a bit so people don't blame us immediately" he explained making Sam relax, "Find out what the Twins' calling card is so we can frame them".

"**Oh that's my boy"** Sam declared proudly, brushing Harry's fringe out of the way as Harry yawned again. "**Rest well Harry, you have a long day tomorrow, you'll need all your energy"**.

"Love you" Harry whispered as his eyes drifted shut and he faded into a deep sleep.

"**Love you too little one"** Samael mumbled, smiling fondly down at his charge before cracking his neck and smirking, turning and diving straight off the bed, falling through the curtains and stretching as he looked around the dorm room. "**Let's get this tour started shall we"** he drawled, rubbing his hands together before skipping over to the door and freezing, turning to glance at Ronald Weasley's trunk as he bit his lip.

"**Just one prank"** he promised himself as he turned and skipped over to the boy's trunk, "**Maybe two"**.


	20. The Call

**I don't own Harry Potter or Underworld.**  
>Language – Violence – Slash.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's<strong> **Call of the Heart **Challenge.

**Plot:** Everyone has a destiny that, no matter what they try, they cannot avoid; now left alone in the world of magic, Harry discovers his destiny...and how it is tied to another.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter's eyes snapped open as the front door slammed shut, his entire body tense and ready to move as he listened to the sound of his cousin stomping into the kitchen.<p>

Letting out a shaky breath Harry relaxed back onto his hard mattress, slowly uncurling his fingers from around the wand hidden beneath his pillow. Raising his hand to rub his forehead, Harry flinched as Dudley called out for his mother, his loud voice echoing through both the house and Harry's head.

Glancing over to his alarm clock as he heard his Aunt hurrying past his bedroom door, Harry groaned at the time, having only managed an hour long nap this time. Shaking his head Harry pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge of his bed, tilting his head slowly as he listened to his cousin complaining about the lack of chocolate in the house, biting back his second groan at the sound of his Aunt offering to make 'the boy' run down to the store.

Sighing in relief when Dudley muttered something about not trusting Harry and not being willing to wait, Harry shuffled back so he was leaning against the wall as his cousin just demanded some money from Aunt Petunia and left the house again.

Faltering as he heard his Aunt muttering about getting dinner started, Harry reached under his pillow to pull out his wand. Twirling it around his fingers, Harry hid his smirk as it started sparking, his Aunt coming to a grinding halt as she threw the door open and stepped inside his room.

"Is there a problem Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked innocently, the horse-faced woman's eyes locked onto the red and gold (Go, Go, Gryffindor!) sparks erupting from the tip of his wand.

"I- I don't want that _stuff_ in my home" Petunia snapped, her disgusted tone of voice betrayed by the fear in her eyes, part of Harry wanting to let out a whoop (Definitely not a howl) of joy.

"Of course, sorry" Harry deadpanned, both of them knowing he didn't mean it as he stopped twirling his wand and set it down in his lap.

As his Aunt opened her mouth to order him to begin dinner, Harry felt himself stiffening as she raised her eyes from his wand and instead locked them on his torso, her jaw abruptly falling open in shock.

"What do you want Petunia?" Harry ground out darkly, watching as his Aunt's eyes drifted up to the beginning of the four red jagged scars that stretched from underneath his right nipple and down his side to his hip, disappearing beneath the waistband of his sweatpants.

"Where- where did… where did they come from?" Petunia whispered softly, Harry pushing aside the urge to hex her.

"I got between a werewolf and my best friends" Harry confessed coldly, "I managed to chase it off, barely".

"Why didn't they fix it?" Petunia asked slowly, apparently forgetting her hatred of Harry in light of his newest scars.

"_The scars will never heal Harry… lycanthropic venom leaves permanent scars, I can give you a salve to reduce the scarring but there's nothing else I can do"._

Clenching his jaw as he turned his head to scowl out the window Harry huffed, "We can't fully heal wounds inflicted by werewolves" he admitted bluntly, "They always scar".

"You're not a-"

"No" Harry interrupted quickly, "It was just a scratch, I wasn't bitten. There are side effects… but I'm not a werewolf".

"_You may develop some wolfish tendencies like enhanced senses, a taste for rare steak, maybe even restlessness during a full moon. But you're not at risk of becoming a werewolf from just a scratch, bone deep or not"._

"That's… that's good" Petunia murmured, Harry faltering as he heard a hint of pity and relief in his Aunt's voice. She turned away to leave his room and paused, looking back at him with a torn expression, "What kind of side effects?" she blurted making him blink in shock at the concern in her voice.

Brushing it off as concern for her family Harry shrugged, "My senses are stronger, I don't need glasses anymore. I've noticed I'm angrier, more dominant".

His Aunt nodded slowly and turned away fully, "We're ordering fish and chips for dinner tonight" she declared without looking at him, "Would you prefer more than usual? More fish perhaps?"

"More sounds good" Harry confessed hesitantly, "I can pay for the extra" he added when his Aunt just nodded again.

"I don't need charity from you" Petunia snapped, Harry jerking back in shock as his Aunt stomped out and slammed the door shut, her real message of 'No, I'll pay' echoing through his mind.

Sighing as he heard his Aunt descending the stairs Harry leaned back to think about what had just happened. Petunia had been coming up to order him to make dinner, Harry knew that from her muttering as she climbed the stairs. But after seeing his reward for trying to save Ron and Hermione's lives she had changed her mind. That wasn't a coincidence, there was no way that was a coincidence…

Deciding not to look the gift horse in the mouth, Harry instead climbed off his bed, stretching out and wincing as the still tender scars twinged. Glaring at his reflection in the mirror hanging on his wardrobe door, Harry threw open his trunk and pulled out the pot of salve that Madam Pomfrey had given him, tugging his pants down over his hips to reveal the end of the scar as he sat back down on his bed.

Grabbing onto a chunk of leather Madam Pomfrey had also supplied, Harry slipped it into his mouth as he dipped his fingers into the paste and gathered up a generous amount. Holding his hand over his chest for a moment, Harry clenched his jaw and took a deep breath before touching the paste to his scars, his world filling with pain several seconds later.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Petunia" Harry called out softly, standing awkwardly in the doorway as his Aunt paused where she was washing the dishes, "I'm going to go out for a run. Is that okay?" he asked politely.<p>

His Aunt's lips pursed as she half-turned her head to stare at him from the corner of her eye. "Take your key" she ordered bluntly, making him blink in shock as she turned back to the sink.

Forcing back the question on his lips, Harry merely nodded and hurried up to his room, changing into a pair of shorts and slipping the spare key he had been given into his pocket. Quickly leaving the house before his Aunt could change her mind, Harry broke into a jog the moment he reached the pavement, heading towards the nearest park.

As he jogged, grateful for the chance to work off the energy he had been building up, Harry felt the scars stretching without pain for the first time since he had gotten them. Despite what he had told Professor Lupin, the scars weren't painless. In fact they were quite the opposite, he often woke in the middle of the night with tears in his eyes as they ached down through to the bone. He didn't blame the Professor though, he knew that as Moony he had no control, Harry was just grateful that four scars was _all_ Moony gave him.

Cutting through an alleyway, Harry ignored the cars passing him as he jogged, still too lost in his own thoughts to notice anything beyond the dark path his mind was heading down. Of course, he wished that four scars was _truly_ all Moony had given him. Sure he was glad he didn't have glasses anymore, but being able to hear a conversation downstairs was a real pain in the ass, it wasn't like he could hear a whisper, but he could clearly hear the TV when his relatives were eating their take-outs. And to add to his new senses, Harry also had a 'lovely' new personality, occasionally having to stop himself mid-growl or finding himself thinking more like an animal than as Harry.

Glancing around to check on his progress, Harry slowed down at the intersection to hit the walk button as he watched cars spending past. Exhaling slowly as the smell of sewerage filled his nose, Harry glared down at the grate to his right, raising a hand to cover his nose. Scowling up at the green light, Harry wished it would just hur- _**He squinted as the pink light from the 'Open 24/7' sign on the diner window flared into his eyes. Blinking and shaking it off he turned and jogged across the street the moment there was a gap for him, cracking his neck before continuing down the street.**_

A pained groan escaped Harry's lips as the burning feeling in his eyes faded, his head snapping around to stare at the pink 'Open 24/7' sign he could see on the other end of the street, a dark figure slowly walking towards him. As he felt his magic bubbling up inside his chest, tugging at him, Harry took a step towards the figure before freezing as he forced down the instinct to hunt down the source of that vision. Ignoring the almost burning itch beneath his skin that pleaded with him to go talk to the figure, Harry turned and broke into a jog again, heading back down the street and around the corner from the walking figure.

His eyes itched for a moment, the burning feeling that surged up again making him freezing as he blinked rapidly. Somehow knowing that the figure was currently watching through his eyes as he had just done to him, Harry raised his hand to cover them, showing the stranger his palm as he wondered what the _hell_ was going on.

This had never happened to him before, was it because of the wolven traits that had been passed onto him? Or was this simply a 'Harry Potter' thing?

_**Growling under his breath as he rubbed his eyes, he rounded the corner and froze at the sight of the shorter figure leaning against the lamppost, a hand pressed against their face.**_

Head snapping up Harry stared at the man standing at the other end of the street, frowning for a moment before backing away the moment the man started forward. Pushing himself away from the lamppost he had grabbed onto for support, Harry broke into a run, ignoring the burning urge to go towards the figure as he sprinted in the direction of Privet Drive. As he felt something tugging in chest, Harry forced himself to run faster, sprinting across the street as he glanced over the shoulder to see the black-clad man rounding the corner. Realising with a start that the tugging was pulling him in the direction of the man, Harry purposely ran in the opposite direction, turning down Wisteria Walk which lead straight onto Privet Drive.

Feeling his blood beginning to sing in his ears, unable to deny the buzz he was getting from the 'thrill of the hunt', Harry barely caught movement from the corner of his eye before a dark blur leapt from the alleyway between Wisteria and Magnolia and slammed into his side. Yelping in shock as the ambush knocked them both to the ground, Harry's breath was knocked from his lungs as they bounced and rolled onto the empty street.

Pulling his wand out mid-bounce, Harry shoved it under the man's jaw as they came to a halt in the middle of the street, his body aching as he lay on the cold hard ground. The incantation to the disarming charm froze on Harry's tongue as a head of brown-blonde hair filled his vision and a nose nuzzled at his throat.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" Harry demanded as he placed both hands on the man's chest and shoved, reacting instinctively as the head jerked away from his neck, rolling them over and shoving his wand back under the jaw of a shocked looking teenage boy. Harry found himself faltering as dilated electric blue eyes blinked up at him, a single sharp fang visible from where it was caught on his lip. "Mine" Harry blurted before he could stop himself, a soft rumbling noise filling the air as he blinked in shock at both his own claim and the rumbling. "Vampires purr?" he added dumbly.

"Why the fuck do you smell like _werewolf_?" the boy growled out angrily, Harry's wand-tip beginning to glow as a surge of irrational fear filled him at the thought that he smelt like a werewolf because he was one.

"Excuse me? Who the hell are you?" Harry questioned, trying to ignore the growing urge to bite the boy beneath him, instead pressing the tip of his wand harder into the teenager's throat as the brown-blonde boy started to sit up. "And why did you attack me?" he added as his eyes started itching again. _**He stared up at the sweet-smelling boy above up, eyes roaming his face and taking in every aspect of the boy's appearance.**_

Harry grunted as he jerked his head to the side, breaking the connection that was running between them and glancing over to see the boy shaking his head with a confused look on his face. "What was that Vampire?" he growled out, watching as the boy flinched at the growl and feeling a flash of guilt filling him.

"That's why I chased you" the boy snapped as his eyes slowly changed from a glowing blue to a dark grey and the fang Harry could see retracted. "And my name is Daniel" he added coldly, Harry absently noticing his nostrils flaring as he smelled him, the boy tilting his head back to bare his throat to Harry.

Almost instantly a rumbling purr filled the air and Harry smirked as he shot the boy beneath him a look of victory, "Ha! I told you that you were purring!" he exclaimed.

"That's not me you idiot" Daniel sneered at him, making him freeze as he glanced down at the source of the purring in shock, feeling the strange rumbling slowing to a stop in his chest.

"I didn't know I could do that" Harry mumbled dumbly, yelping in shock as they were suddenly rolling over again, Daniel straddling him with a smug look on his face. Before he could stop him, Daniel was pulling up his shirt, causing Harry to freeze as his cheeks flushed uncomfortably at the way the teenage vampire glared down at the scar running down his stomach to his hip.

Lashing out Harry shoved the tip of his wand into the boy's chest, a spark of magic lifting him off Harry and throwing him across the road. Scrambling to his feet Harry aimed his wand at the once more blue-eyed vampire, backing away from him as he slowly moved towards Privet Drive. "Stay away from me" Harry ordered coldly, ignoring the way his new wolfish instincts told him to claim what was his. Shaking his head to dislodge that thought, Harry kept a close eye on the vampire as Daniel followed him, taking a step for each step Harry took.

Suddenly as Daniel took a step forward, there was a flash of blue light, and he jerked back with a pained look on his face. Harry paused as he watched the boy reached out, magic sizzling through the air as he was repelled by what seemed to be an invisible dome. "Blood wards" Harry realised in shock, glancing over his shoulder at Privet Drive.

A low whine filled the air and Harry turned back to stare at the blue-eyed boy standing there, watching him intently with a longing look on his face. Forcing down the flare of pain in his chest, Harry slowly and purposely turned his back on Daniel and headed towards Privet Drive, setting up a chant in his mind telling him to keep moving and that returning to Daniel's side was a bad idea.

Reaching #4, Harry opened the door and stepped inside, pausing and glancing over his shoulder to stare at the empty street for a moment. Taking a deep breath Harry closed the door behind him and hurried upstairs, shutting his door and leaning against it as he closed his eyes, the vampire's scent still filling his nose. Staggering over to his bed Harry collapsed onto it, his mind racing as he wished he had Hermione here to talk to, knowing his bushy-haired best friend would be able to fix this and make it all go away.

Pain of a different kind flared through his chest as he faltered, remembering Hermione's cold '_Werewolves are Dark Creatures Harry, and whether you're a full werewolf or just half, I- I can't trust you'_. His former best friend's words had hurt even more so than Ron's, who had quite bluntly and quite loudly informed Harry that he had no desire to be friends with someone who was 'Marked' by a Dark Creature, saying so in front of the entire Great Hall who had proceeded to treat him like he had the plague.

And without Hermione's wisdom and Ron's tactical abilities to rely on, Harry was forced to act on instinct…

The very instinct that he had been denying and ignoring all night…

Standing up automatically, Harry moved without thinking as he slid open his bedroom window and vaulted out, landing on his feet easily and striding forward instantly. Approaching where he believed the wardline to be, he watched as Daniel materialised out of nowhere to stand at the edge of it watching him.

"I think" Harry began as he stood opposite the vampire, crossing his arms across his chest, "We need to have a talk".


	21. Heart's Desire

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.  
><strong>Language – Violence – Character Bashing.

* * *

><p><em>DZ2's Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge.<em>

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This story used to called 'Legacy' and used to be an actual story on my profile, however due to a massive writer's block I've decided to demote it to just being one of my many ideas so I can instead focus my time on my other stories.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I think that's enough for the day Mr Potter"<p>

Sighing in relief Harry barely resisted the urge to throw down the demon quill and fist pump the air, instead just dropping it and flexing his hand as he sat back in his chair and tried to ignore the blood pouring from the back of his hand.

"Excuse me Mr Potter" Umbridge piped up again, "You didn't finish that line".

Freezing, Harry stared up at the pink toad in disbelief, hiding his groan as the faux Professor just raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. "Sorry Professor" he ground out politely, knowing well enough by now that being rude would give him _more_ lines to do as he picked up the 'blood quill' and slowly wrote down '_I must not tell lies'_, ignoring the way his mind was screaming at him to just pull his wand and curse this woman into a quivering boneless mass.

"Good boy Mr Potter" Umbridge said dismissively, watching his face carefully as he clenched his jaw at her intentionally patronising tone. "Is there something wrong Mr Potter?" she asked innocently as his good fist clenched in anger, leaving him to wonder if the constant use of 'Mr Potter' was just another way for Umbridge to try make him lose his temper. "I didn't think so" she agreed when Harry didn't reply, "You can leave now Mr Potter, please shut the door behind you" she ordered as she picked her tea-cup up again and started sipping at it, pretending he wasn't even there as he picked up his bag and left the office before throwing it over his shoulder as he pulled a bandage from it and instantly started wrapping his hand as he walked.

Muttering darkly under his breath Harry finished wrapping his hand and looked up, glancing around and faltering as he wondered where exactly he was, not having paid attention to where he had been walking. Shooting the tapestry on the wall of some weirdo teaching trolls to dance an amused look, Harry strode open to the door opposite it and pushed it open hesitantly, stepping into the room and feeling his jaw drop as he looked around the beautiful garden in shock.

Walking further into the room slowly, Harry glanced down at the floor and frowned as he realised it was actually made of grass instead of just having a grass-like carpet as he had originally assumed. Continuing through the room Harry found his body slowly relaxing, the fifteen year old promising to return here after his next detention tomorrow as he found himself walking between rows of roses towards a hedge, stepping through the archway the hedge formed and freezing at the sight of a woman with deep dark red hair flowing down to the small of her back. Swallowing nervously Harry took a step back as he watched the woman, planning on leaving her to her privacy even as he watched the woman daintily wave a hand through the air, his jaw once more dropping as a green bush rapidly sprouted in front of her, the bush quickly reaching full-size and blooming with pure white roses.

"Come sit down Harry" the woman called out, not even glancing over her shoulder at him, "It's time we had a little talk" she continued in her beautifully lilting voice.

Awkwardly edging forward Harry rounded the marble bench the woman was sitting on and instead chose to sit down on the bench opposite her, his wand migrating to up his sleeve as he studied the breathtakingly familiar woman. "I meant sit beside me" the woman scolded with a fond smile on her face, Harry shrugging slowly as he eyed her cautiously.

"How do you know my name?" Harry asked hesitantly, shaking his head as he remembered exactly who he was, "Neve-"

"I alway recognise my sons and daughters" the woman interrupted bluntly, "And while I've been willing to let you live your own life up till now, I simply cannot stand by while that _woman_ tortures my cutest son".

"Your cutest son" Harry echoed slowly, "Right. It was nice talking to you Ma'am" he began as he stood up, absently checking on the back of his hand.

"SIT DOWN" the woman snapped making Harry grunt as his butt hit the marble bench automatically, "Good boy" she murmured as she brushed her hair out of her face. "Now as I was saying, up till now I was content to let you become the man you're destined to be on your own. However with how events are transpiring I've decided that you simply cannot be allowed to remain here".

"Okay listen" Harry interrupted as the woman paused to pluck one of the white roses she had just somehow grew, "But I've got no idea what you're talking about. You see, my mother _died_ when I was fifteen months old, so you're not her".

"Lily Evans wasn't your mother" the woman corrected as she took a deep whiff of the rose, "Lily was your half-sister, one of my daughters".

"Right" Harry drawled coldly, "And who are you again?"

"Venus. Roman Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Passion" the woman introduced simply, Harry faltering at her serious 'I'm not joking' tone of voice. "I'm your mother Harry" she explained as she slipped the rose into her hair and turned her full attention on him, "And while meeting you like this is forbidden, Jupiter isn't going to deny me my right to look after my children. He's scared of me you see" she added with a dark smirk. Flicking her hair over her shoulder 'Venus' stood and swayed over to sit beside Harry, "With everything you've been through I decided I needed to meet with you personally, knowing you'd never trust a faun or a letter with such claims" she justified as Harry stared at her dumbly.

"I don't trust you either" Harry blurted as Venus paused, "About being my mother, or about being a Goddess. Gods don't exist".

"And magic does?" Venus countered.

"I use magic on a daily basis" Harry argued as he stood and backed away from the woman.

"And I'm a Goddess on a daily basis" Venus dismissed making him snort, "You're dyslexic and ADHD. You can read and speak both Latin _and _Greek instinctively" she continued, "You love fighting and the reason you enjoy Quidditch is because of the adrenaline rush it gives you".

Staring at the woman in shock Harry slowly moved over to sit back down, "You're telling the truth" he realised softly. "If… if you're my mother then why was I with Mu- Lily and James then?" he demanded, feeling like he had the right to be angry with this revelation, "Why was I sent to the Dursleys if they're not even related to me?"

"Because I'm a Goddess" Venus repeated, "Being born a… being born as you were... meant your father and I could not raise you on Olympus. As a baby you would have been overwhelmed by the amount of Godly power on Olympus, I gave you to your sister, my daughter, because I wanted you to be able to live a proper life".

"Being born as I was?" Harry echoed as his eyes narrowed, standing and moving away from the woman, "Even if I believe you about all this, what does _that_ mean?"

"I'm a Goddess Harry" Venus repeated coldly, her face turning to ice as Harry flinched back from the amount of power he could feel beginning to permeate the air, "I have better, more important, things to do than go around tricking mere _mortals_ into believing their my children for my own entertainment. You are my Son and I will _not_ have you denying me" she growled out as Harry backed up and tripped over the marble bench opposite the one the Goddess was sitting on.

"Now, as I was saying" Venus continued as her face was once more split into a gentle smile and her power was drawn back into her, leaving Harry to scramble to his feet. "When a God has a child with a Human, the child is a Demigod, half human and half God" she explained, "But when a God has a child with another God the child is a God, _normally_".

"So my parents are Gods but I'm not" Harry mumbled as he stared at Venus dumbly, "Right, of course, that makes so much sense" he drawled sarcastically, unable to stop himself from expressing some of the disbelief that was welling up in his chest.

"Do you think it's just been coincidence after coincidence all these years?" Venus asked pointedly, "Why would it be _you_ that fights off a possessed Mortal to save the Philosopher's Stone? Why it was _you_ that fought and killed a basilisk? Why it was _you_ that fended off over a hundred Dementors with a single spell? Why it was _you_ that were entered into the Tournament? I imagine that even if Crouch hadn't put your name in it would have been pulled out anyway" she explained softly, "As a Son of Olympus events like this are naturally 'pulled' to your essence".

Harry just stared at the Goddess in front of him, trying desperately to come up with a counter-argument to the issue of 'Why him?' that had been plaguing him since he stepped foot in the Wizarding World. Realising he had nothing Harry just dropped his gaze to his arm as he started pinching it hopefully, mentally begging to just wake up and get away from his strangely disturbing nightmare.

"You're not sleeping Harry" Venus corrected sounding amused, "You are, in Wizarding terms, a Squib. Born without the Immortality that makes a God what we are, without Immortality a God's sheer power would burn out their essence. This lack of immortality is why at first glance you're only a Demigod, your essence cannot handle the power of a God and therefore you've got as much as your essence and body can handle".

Moving slowly Harry lowered himself onto the bench in front of him, "Prove it" he demanded simply, "You say I'm a Squib-God-thing, then prove it. Please" he added when Venus just raised her eyebrow at him.

Instead of replying Venus just inclined her head at him, her skin rippling for a second before it was splitting apart, a near blinding red-pink light radiating through the room as Venus was replaced by a humanoid mass of swirling energy that pulsed out incinerating everything around the two of them. As Harry was knocked off the shattering bench and to the floor, a indescribable pain exploded across his forehead, something letting out a furious shriek as Harry saw something dark being burned away by the Goddess' sheer power. As the wraith that Harry swore was coming from his scar gave a final scream and vanished Venus' power was being reeled in as she took a human form once more, reaching up absently to put out the small flame burning at the rose still in her hair.

"Wha- what was that?" Harry gasped out, shivering as he raised his hand to brush it over the throbbing scar, flinching at the sight of the black blood pouring from it.

"That was my divine form" Venus confessed as she stood and swayed over, a pink flowery handkerchief appearing in her hand that she used to gently dab at his forehead. "All of my essence in one place without a physical shell to mask it. A Mortal would be disintegrated by my mere presence and it would kill any Demigod that looked at it. Only a divine being could have seen it and survived as you did".

"I have a headache" Harry whined without thinking, blushing as Venus let out a musical chuckle.

"That was because I directed my power to tear out the abomination residing in your scar" she explained, "The shard of that _thing's_ soul required almost all of your Godly powers to suppress".

"WHAT?" Harry yelled, jerking to his feet and almost knocking Venus back, the Goddess merely raising an eyebrow at him expectantly. "A shard of a soul?" he demanded, "You mean like- As in a shard of _his_ soul- was in my _head_?" he exclaimed furiously making Venus nod simply. "But that's disgusting!" he blurted as nausea built up inside him, "That's fou-" he felt the wind falling from his sails as another thought crossed his mind, "He knew" he whispered softly, "Dumbledore knew".

"I believe that Albus Dumbledore indeed suspects that your scar is what Wizards know as a 'Horcrux'" Venus admitted.

"And he just left it in me?" Harry realised as his legs went limp and he collapsed back down to the ground with a sharp of exhale.

"As much as I hate to admit it, there is no way for Mortals to remove a Horcrux without destroying the Host" Venus confessed, "While Albus Dumbledore continues to search for a way to remove it without killing you, he believes that the only way to for it be destroyed is for Voldemort to kill you. _But_" she continued as Harry's face twisted in anger, "He _is_ trying to figure out a way for you to survive, he may be misguided in his actions but he is still good at heart".

Pulling his legs up to his chest Harry blinked up at Venus slowly, "Why are you here?" he asked softly, "Why are you doing this to me?"

"You may be mortal but you are still my Son" Venus explained gently, "And while I have given you your space to live as you choose, I cannot stand by while the Wizarding World treats you like this. I admit that, as with all Olympians I make mistakes when it comes to how I treat my children, but I am trying to be a good Mother to your brothers and sisters. Whether it's giving them a shoulder to cry on at night or just giving them the skirt they were eying in a magazine I do what I can".

"You're here to help me?" Harry realised gently, "You're really my mother?"

"I am" Venus confirmed with a gentle fond look as she reached out to brush his fringe from his face.

"You… you said _both_ my parents were Gods" Harry began, cutting himself off as Venus' face darkened.

"I would rather not speak of your father" she said coldly, "I spoke to him about approaching you years ago, you needed guidance and Jupiter wouldn't have noticed if he vanished for an hour or so. He refused however, he was ashamed to have a Mortal child" she explained with a stubborn clench of her jaw that Harry saw in the mirror everyday.

Pushing aside the surge of anger at the reason his 'father' wanted nothing to do with him Harry watched as Venus slowly lowered herself down to sit in front of him. "Harry" she began slowly, "My son. I can erase this conversation from your mind, you can return to being the son of James and Lily if you so choose, you can return to being an above average Wizard. Or you can remember this, you can remember me, you can remember your heritage and accept the power that comes with it" she said softly, "You can accept your birthright or return to your life none the wi-".

"No" Harry interrupted, swallowing nervously as he meet her emerald green eyes, "No. I want to remember. I'm sick of being a doormat that everyone walks over, I've had it with them"

"That's my boy" Venus said with a proud smile.

"What should I do?" Harry asked slowly, "How do I make them pay?"

"Us Gods are known for being harsh and unforgiving beings when insulted" Venus replied with a smirk, "And since you are genetically a God, I think it's time for you to show just how harsh and unforgiving you can be".


	22. As One

**I don't own Harry Potter.**  
>Language – Violence.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's The Golden Rebellion <strong>Challenge.

**Plot:** When the Ministry turned on Harry Potter and tried to crush his spirits, they forgot one thing; the Golden Trio are called such for a reason, and they're not going to take this sitting down.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter yawned as he absently scratched at the back of his head, wincing at the feel of the growing egg hidden beneath his hair.<p>

Flipping the bacon frying in the pan slowly, Harry scooped it out and onto the plate heating in the oven. As a thump sounded upstairs he faltered, turning his head to the side to listen carefully to what was obviously his fat Uncle finally getting up, most likely woken by the smell of the bacon Aunt Petunia was making Harry cook for them. Quickly returning his attention to the stove, Harry put more bacon in as he heard his Aunt moving around in the living room.

"Hurry up boy" Petunia snapped as she entered the kitchen, "Aren't you done yet?"

"Almost Aunt Petunia" Harry assured her politely, not wanting to piss his Aunt off when he had the promise of two weeks alone while his relatives went on holiday. "Would you like me to set the table as well?"

"Don't bother" Petunia scoffed, "I don't want you to ruin everything".

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his Aunt's inability to come up with new insults, instead focusing his attention on not burning anything. He was just finishing up when Vernon and Dudley power-waddled into the kitchen with greedy expressions on their faces, the two obese males not hesitating to sit down on creaking chairs.

"Boy! Go to your room!" Vernon barked, Harry not stopping himself from rolling his eyes this time, "You can come down once we're gone".

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry agreed instantly, handing the cooking over to his Aunt and quickly leaving the room. Entering his room Harry allowed a smirk for form on his face as he reached up his shirt and pulled out the sealed plastic bag containing the sandwich he had made himself before Petunia had even woken up that morning.

Taking a bite, Harry glanced at the clock on the wall before opening the the window in anticipation for the Daily Prophet, settling himself behind his desk with a sigh as he pulled his half-done Transfiguration homework towards him. Picking up a pen in his other hand, Harry started reading over what he had done so far, quickly finishing his breakfast. Catching himself up and continuing where he had left off, Harry lost himself in his work, barely pausing when he heard his relatives stomping past his room to finish packing.

He had just finished the essay and set the pen down when an owl swooped in through the open window, causing him to reach out absently to grab the knut he had left on the corner of his desk and paid the owl. Opening the newspaper as he pushed his essay away from himself, Harry scowled as the first words that he saw on the Prophet were '_The Boy-Who-Lied!'_ Trying to ignore his growing desire to just throw in the towel and leave the Wizards to sort themselves out, Harry instead focused on skimming through the newspaper for any hint at Voldemort's actions.

As a growl rumbled up from his chest Harry twisted to his feet and threw the newspaper across the room, breathing quickly as he tried to stop himself from losing his temper. According to both Sirius and Remus he had his mother's temper, and according to Professors McGonagall and Flitwick when his mother got angry _no one_ stood in her way, even Voldemort himself fled from her when she lost her temper…

Faltering as he heard the doorbell ring, Harry started pacing through his room, his mind drifting to it's favorite topic of the month. Would the Supreme American Society of Sorcerers (Which had the best acronym _ever_) accept his pleas for sanctuary if he gathered up everything he owned and all his gold and fled Britain? And would they accept Sirius and Remus if he dragged them along with him?

"BOY!" Vernon's voice screamed up the stairs making Harry sigh sadly, "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Groaning as he realised he now had to sit through a lecture on how his Uncle expected to find the house in pristine condition when they returned, Harry left his room and started down the hallway, making it halfway down the stairs before he froze at the sight in front of him.

"Hello Harry" Hermione ground out as she glared at Vernon, her wand aimed directly between the sweating man's eyes, Ron standing behind her with his wand aimed at Petunia who was watching from the kitchen doorway. "Should we take this to your bedroom?" she asked slowly, "It's more private in there".

"What are you two doing here?" Harry blurted, trying to stop himself from sounding as bitter as he felt.

"We should go to your room mate" Ron explained slowly, "Don't want these Muggles listening in".

Finding his jaw clenching again, Harry's hand slipped behind his back to his wand which was sticking out of his pocket. "Who did I think I saw in third year chasing away the Dementors?" Harry asked as he whipped it out and aimed it at his 'friends'.

"Your father" Hermione replied instantly, "But it turned out you had really seen yourself. What did I call Malfoy that morning?"

"A foul loathsome evil little cockroach" Harry mumbled before turning to Ron, "What was my first Chocolate Frog card?"

"Dumbledore. I had around six of him" Ron answered obediently, "Any chance of getting some food? I'm starving" he added sheepishly.

Lowering his wand Harry eyed them both before nodding, turning and heading back up the stairs as he heard them following him up. Entering his room Harry quickly pulled up the floorboard and brought out the cooler with the preservation charm on it, opening it and lifting it onto his bed as Ron and Hermione stepped into his room. "Help yourself" he offered waving his hand, and making Ron grin as he bounced over to the cooler and started ruffling through it, "What are you two doing here? You haven't answered any of my letters and now you show up in person?"

Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous looks before Hermione cleared her throat, "We haven't been given your letters Harry" she explained hesitantly, "Mrs Weasley confiscates them and gives them to Dumbledore. We've been ordered to keep no contact with you until you're brought to the Zoo".

"Brought where?" Harry echoed in confusion, his hands clenching into fists as he mentally declared Dumbledore as an enemy of his.

"The Zoo is under the fidelius Harry" Hermione confessed awkwardly, "I can't tell you about it"

"The Zoo is just a code name" Ron added through a mouthful of one of the muffins Mrs Weasley had sent him home with at King's Cross Station. "Cool eh?"

Harry stared at them both for a moment before letting his breath out in a sharp rush, "I can't really be angry at you for that can I?" he asked softly, "I mean if you had waited till I was brought to the uh… Zoo… then I would have been, but at least you found a way".

"Oh Harry" Hermione blurted before lunging at him, his arms coming straight up to respond to the back-breaking hug she was giving him. "I'm so sorry, we argued Dumbledore's orders, we really did, but he threatened to leave you in this _dump_ if we kept pressing him" she babbled out.

"I believe you" Harry assured her quickly as he caught sight of the tears welling up in her eyes, "I believe you" he repeated glancing past Hermione's no longer bushy hair to Ron. "But why… why are you here? And how did you get here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh Dobby?" Ron called out with a grin, Harry watching in shock as the House Elf appeared with a tower of woolen hats on his head and a grin wider than Ron's.

"MASTER HARRY POTTER SIR!" Dobby exclaimed as he literally pushed Hermione out of the way and jumped into Harry's arms for a hug of his own, a shocked Harry just going with it as Hermione giggled. "Dobby be helping Master Harry Potter Sir in anyway he can!" Dobby declared with a nod as Harry set him down on the bed. As Harry opened his mouth to reply Dobby glanced around his room with a scandalised expression, "Master Harry Potter Sir cannot stay here! Dobby will clean!"

"Don't argue" Hermione suggested as Harry watched the happy House Elf bounce around his room with a feather duster, "He won't listen to you".

"SPEW" Harry deadpanned making his brunette friend blush.

"Dobby explained some things to her mate" Ron whispered, "She's more about treating them well and stopping their abuse than freeing them now".

"I had my eyes opened" Hermione sniffed, "And I've apologized to the House Elves at Hogwarts through Dobby. _Anyway_, back to your first question. We're here because of this" she clarified as she held up the copy of the Daily Prophet Harry had thrown, "And because Dumbledore and his Order believe that as children we're not part of this war and that we should be left ignorant and stupid".

"And if there's one thing Hermione Granger isn't, it's stupid" Harry murmured making Hermione smirk at him.

"Exactly" Hermione agreed simply, "Anyway, Ron and I were talking, and Ron actually came up with a brilliant idea".

"It happens" Ron said with a casual shrug as Harry glanced at him. "I said that with the way the Ministry and the Order were reacting to the threat of Voldemort, that the only way the war would be ended is if Harry, that's you by the way, formed your own army to take him down" the redhead explained slowly.

"And you're here to help me form my own army?" Harry snorted, looking between the two in amusement, "Oh Merlin you're actually _serious_?"

"No that's your Godfather" Hermione corrected instantly before slapping her hands over her mouth as Ron barked out a laugh, "Ever mention that again and I'll castrate both of you" she threatened bluntly making both the smirking Harry and the chuckling Ron freeze and cover their groins.

"Seriously Hermione? I'm fifteen, I can't fight Voldemort let alone" he cut himself off as Dobby tugged at his sleeve.

"Master Harry Potter Sir has no lemon pledge" Dobby whispered making Harry blink at him in confusion.

"Can't you just use normal stuff?" Harry asked dumbly.

"No, no" Dobby exhaled slowly, shaking his head and making his ears flap around his face.

"Check downstairs, I think there's some in the cupboard beneath the stairs" Harry suggested making Dobby nod and vanish. Shaking his head he returned his attention back to the amused looking Ron and the almost catatonic Hermione who had tears of silent laughter streaming down her face, "Is something wrong?" he asked her nervously.

"No, no" Hermione gasped out, "No lemon pledge on Star Destroyer!"

"Right" Harry muttered, "Like I was saying, I can't fight Voldemort let alone form and army".

"That!" Hermione blurted before clearing her throat and wiping her face. "That" she repeated normally, "Is why we're going to start training ourselves to fight. I uh, _borrowed_, some of the books from the Zoo's library about offensive and defensive magics and we're going to study them together" she explained.

"Voldemort has decades of experience" Harry said bluntly.

"And you killed a Basilisk, chased off over a hundred Dementors with one spell, and fought him to a draw one and defeated him three other times before that" Ron countered. "If anyone can defeat him, you can. Once we get some training of course, stunning spells aren't going to do much".

"Wait, we?" Harry echoed, "No. If I do this then I do this alone. I'm not letting you two get hurt because of me" he refused stubbornly.

"I don't think he gets it yet" Ron stage-whispered to Hermione making Harry blink slowly.

"He _is_ rather daft" Hermione agreed.

"I'm right here you know" Harry pointed out.

"Harry. Your father had the Marauders" Hermione said slowly.

"Yeah, and?" Harry asked expectantly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"And he, Sirius, and Pettigrew all learnt the animagus transformation just to be with Professor Lupin" Hermione explained. "There may only be three of us, but when one of us needs help, the other two stand with them. We're not called the 'Golden Trio' for nothing after all".

"Yeah that's at Hogwarts though" Harry argued, "This is war".

"Then I guess we better start training if we want to catch up" Ron confirmed making Harry frown.

"No we better not" Harry denied. "I'm not some werewolf you can learn the animagus training for. Voldemort is going to come after me, and he's going to go for you to make me suffer".

"I'm a Mudblood" Hermione snapped making both Harry and Ron flinch, "And Ron's a Blood-Traitor. He'd be going after us anyway, and since we're your friends it just means he'll be doing it sooner or later. If you want to keep us safe, you've got to help train us so that we can defend ourselves".

Harry stared at her for a moment before glancing at Ron who merely nodded at him, "Hermione's right mate, I turned my back on you last year and I regret it, I'm not going to do the same ever again. We're all in this together".

"Once we know that we are, we're all stars" Hermione finished making Harry and Ron exchange a confused look, "Never mind" she dismissed. "To the Golden Trio" she declared, striding forward to stick her hand out, "We fight for what's Right, as One".

Harry watched as Ron stood and moved over to join Hermione, sticking his large hand over hers, "To the Golden Trio" he declared, "We fight for each other, as One".

Eyeing the two of them Harry licked his lips nervously before joining them and placing his hand on top of Ron's.

"To the Golden Trio" he finished hesitantly, "We fight as One".


	23. Price of Sacrifice

**I don't own Harry Potter or BBC's Merlin.**  
>Violence – Language<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's Take Me Instead <strong>Challenge.

**Plot:** We all know that Harry has a bad habit of risking his neck for others, but what if he takes that self-sacrifice to the next level?

* * *

><p><em><strong>And then, without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. It was agony such as he had never felt in all his life; his wand slipped from his fingers as he put his hands over his face; his knees buckled; he was on the ground and he could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open.<strong>_

_**From far away, above his head, he heard a high, cold voice say **_"**Kill the spare".**

"NO!"

Forcing aside the pain Harry threw himself forward, spreading his arms out wide as he realised exactly where he recognised the voice from. "Wait!" he yelled out, automatically protecting the older boy he had come to see as a friend, "Please don't!"

"Oh?" Voldemort's amused voice issued from the bundle in the hooded man's arms, a snake-like hiss to his words. "And why would I wish to do that Potter?"

"What?" Cedric blurted, looking between them in confusion, "Who are you?"

"Lord Voldemort" Harry whispered making a strangled snort escape Cedric's lips. "He's innocent!" he called out to Voldemort,"He doesn't deserve this! Let him leave".

"Really Potter?" Cedric asked as he pulled Harry to the side, raising his eyebrow at the hooded man, "You really think that's You-Know-Who? Maybe you are a little crazy" he joked under his breath.

"I'm not joking" Harry murmured, ""Please. Let him leave" he continued, "He's in the wrong place at the wrong time".

"What a shame" Voldemort drawled, "I only need you however Potter, so AVADA"

"NO!" Harry repeated, stepping forward with his arms raised, "I'll stay" he blurted nervously. "I'll stay, you just let Cedric go. Take me instead, I'll do anything".

"Hmmm… you drive a hard bargain there Potter" Voldemort hissed thoughtfully. "But no" he deadpanned, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Moving on instinct Harry threw himself to the side, jumping between Cedric and the blast of green light, feeling it striking him in the chest before everything went black.

* * *

><p>Cedric grunted as Harry threw himself at him, knocking them both backwards and off their feet, Cedric's head slamming into the gravestone they fell against.<p>

Scowling as he scrambled for his wand Cedric threw Harry off him, and rolled to his knees, aiming his wand at the man who had thrown the Killing Curse at them. Fighting through the wave of dizziness that rolled through his body at the sudden movement, Cedric fought down the urge to vomit as he kicked gently at the prone Harry.

"Get up" he hissed quickly as the hooded man let out a shriek of pain.

"YOU FOOL!" 'You-Know-Who's' voice snarled, "YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Swallowing nervously as his mind connected the dots, Cedric slowly turned to meet two empty emerald green orbs, Harry laying there completely unmoving with an angry twist of his lips on his otherwise expressionless and still face. Feeling his mouth going dry, Cedric fell forward onto his hands and knees in shock, barely noticing as Harry's scar cracked open and leaked black goo. Feeling nothing but a kind of numb disbelief, Cedric looked up to stare at the murderer standing opposite him, one of the men (In one body or something since there was only one person there) snarling at 'Wormtail' that they'd need to find someone else to fulfill the ritual.

Feeling a rush of anger filling him Cedric forced himself to his feet and raised his wand again, gathering up his magic and sending an over-powered _reducto _at the hooded figure who, at the hissing man's warning, dropped the bundle in his hands and cast a shielding spell that shattered the moment Cedric's spell struck it. "Bombarda Maxima!" Cedric shouted, almost instantly thrusting his wand at the gravestone to his right, muttering out a spell before sending a quick fireball at the hooded man as the gravestone was transfigured into a stone dog.

"Petra canis vita animae" Cedric whispered, casting a series of spells at the hooded man to distract him from the glowing stone dog that suddenly came to life and shot off towards him. Thrusting his wand forward and sending a stream of ropes at the man, Cedric sneered darkly as the man flailed to avoid the ropes and stepped right into the path of Cedric's animated hound. Casting a second incarcerous, Cedric followed it up with a stunning spell, throwing a second one to be sure.

Vanishing his animated dog, Cedric eyed the graveyard once more to be sure they were alone before turning and stumbling back over to Harry, dropping to his knees as his eyes stung. He had died for him… Harry had died for him… Why? As much as he wanted to claim the opposite, he knew that he could never have done that for Harry. Cedric wasn't a coward but that didn't mean he was as brave or selfless as Harry was, sure he would have tried to help but he would never have offered himself up like that.

Wiping at his face Cedric shook his head, at least he could bring that hooded coward back to Hogwarts to face justice. That and Harry's body, he knew Harry would insist on bringing his body back if it had been him in Harry's place. And admittedly part of him wished it was, he still felt numb, he didn't know how else to feel about his death other than guilt…

Swallowing dryly Cedric stood again, turning around in time for a flash of light to blind him as his wand was torn from his grasp while he was thrown backwards. Scrambling to his feet again Cedric froze at the sight of the hooded man standing there, wand pointed at him and looking completely unstunned and unbound.

"Nice try boy" a voice hissed out as Cedric cursed himself for letting his guard down, "Kill him".

"Why?" Cedric blurted, edging away from Harry's body towards where he knew the cup was, if he could get to it then perhaps he could come back with reinforcements after all. "Why are you doing this?"

"The Dark Lord will rise once more" a whimpering voice came from inside the hood, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"ACCIO CEDRIC!"

As the bolt of green light flew towards him, Cedric was lifted off his feet and dragged back towards Harry's body, hitting the ground and sliding to a halt in front of Harry, eyes lifting up to meet two glowing gold irises.

"Harry" he exhaled in shock, watching as the dead boy slowly climbed to his feet with the ghost of a smirk flashing across his face.

"Hello Peter Pettigrew" Harry said softly, his voice echoing through the graveyard as Cedric stared at him dumbly, "I would recognise that quivering voice of yours anywhere".

"Harry" Cedric blurted, "How?"

Harry glanced over at him and grinned, "No bloody idea" the raven-haired boy confessed bluntly before his smile vanished and he turned back to 'Peter'. "Now… where were we?" Harry asked innocently before he was raising his hands, a trickle of fire sprouting from the tip of his wand and gathering in a ball of fire that hovered between his hand and wand, "That's right. You killed me".

* * *

><p>Moving on instinct and obeying the whispers of the magic in his veins, Harry thrust his hands forward, reshaping the fireball into a stream that he threw at Pettigrew. As the rat animagus flailed and waved his wand wildly to redirect the flames to the side, Harry sent an added <em>flippendo<em> after him, watching as it knocked off his hood to reveal the rat-faced man Harry hated.

Eyes narrowing as they drifted down to the squirming bundle to the side, Harry changed the angle of his wand, instead focusing on Voldemort as a spell prepared itself on his tongue.

As Pettigrew retaliated, Harry snapped his wand to the side and he cast a silent _protego_ charm, watching as the weak stunner splashed against the golden shield shimmering in front of him. Pulling his wand back Harry twisted it in a circle, the shield being sucked back into the tip of his wand before Harry thrust it forward and threw a bolt of golden energy at Pettigrew, lifting him off the ground and throwing him into an angel statue.

Turning back to Voldemort Harry let out a snarl as Pettigrew sent a spell at him from the ground, sending a non-verbal _reducto_ at the animagus that betrayed his parents, watching as the 'man' scrambled to the side.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Pettigrew yelled as Harry shouted out "Expelliarmus!"

The two bolts of light connected in mid-air and Harry was treated to a repeat of earlier that year as they deflected off each other, forcing him to cast a shield to stop Cedric from being struck by his disarming charm as Pettigrew's exploding hex bounced back and struck the bundle Voldemort was in.

Harry froze and watched in horror as, with a piercing shriek, a black wraith shot up from the small crater in the ground and hovered in the air.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry incanted as the wraith started towards him, a golden phoenix exploding from the tip of his wand and shocking everyone present as the wraith screeched in pain at the sound of the phoenix song and changed directions, darting towards Pettigrew and forcing its way down his throat.

"Impressive" Pettigrew ground out as he straightened and cracked his neck slowly, "For a school boy" he finished as his eyes opened again to reveal red silts. "Then again, Wormtail is not the most talented opponent" Pettimort continued slowly, "Do you wish to try your hand against the might of the greatest Sorcerer to have lived?"

"Doctor Strange is here?" Harry asked innocently, the singing of his magic making him feel cheekier than he normally would be in a situation like this. (Not that he was complaining of course, he wanted to ride this high for as long as he could). He knew he couldn't defeat Voldemort, the best he could hope for was to distract him long enough for Harry to work himself and Cedric into position to summon the Cup and return to Hogwarts, hoping that the Cup was a return portkey as well.

Instead of asking who that was or even taunting Harry some more, Voldemort pulled out the big guns by yelling "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Twisting in place, Harry cast both a banishing charm and a summoning one, the first spell striking Cedric in the chest and knocking him away from the 'arena' as the second spell summoned a gravestone to intercept the killing curse. "Oppugno!" he shouted as the gravestone exploded into pieces, the shards of stone hovering in mid air for a moment before shooting through the air at Pettimort who blasted them from the air with a lazy wave of his wand.

Twisting his wand through the air Harry concentrated on what he wanted, gathering up more power than the spell called for as he raised his and before whipping it down at Voldemort. "Fulgens Ignis!" Harry yelled, knowing that he wouldn't be able to manage the spell silently as he had been doing since his 'death'.

As magic rushed through his wand a pulse of white fire exploded from the tip, hovering there for a moment before a circular beam of flames flew across the graveyard at Voldemort. Instead of striking Voldemort twisted his wand, muttering something and causing the fire to wrap around him like a dome before he continued chanting and raised his wand to point it at the sky.

Harry swallowed nervously as the fire rose up to form a long neck, two wings growing seconds later as Voldemort let out a dark laugh as the dragon made of white fire towered over them both. Raising his wand Harry tapped into as much magic as he felt was safe and took aim as Voldemort slashed his wand down at him. "Glacius Tria" he shouted, forcing as much power through his wand as he could and watching as three beams of ice burst from his wand and met the white dragon in mid-air.

He staggered back as the force of the collision sent a shockwave down his wand, Voldemort's spell overpowering his, slowly but steadily. As Harry was pushed back he let out a growl and poured more power into the spell, his magic twinging warningly at him and making him snarl as he dropped the spell and started casting a powerful flame-freezing spell on himself in time for the white flame dragon to roll over him. Fighting down his urge to giggle at the tickling feeling the spell induced in him, Harry instead took aim at where he knew Voldemort was and rapidly cast several _reducto_s at the Dark Lord.

As the fire vanished, Harry watched Voldemort deflect his spells and thrust his wand forward with a whispered "Bombarda Maxima" which he quickly followed with an "Lumos Solem!" that fired a beam of sunlight at Voldemort. A shout of pain filled the air as Harry cut the spell off, a grin forming on his face as he watched Voldemort clutching at Pettigrew's arm that ended abruptly at the elbow. His grin vanished as Voldemort simply waved a wand over his arm and conjured up a hand of what looked like silver, flexing it slowly before his wand lashed out at him with a snarled "Crucio!"

Throwing himself to the side, Harry avoiding a red bolt of light and cast the first spell that came to mind. The jet of blue light flew true and struck Voldemort in the face, a strangled giggle escaping his lips as he watched violent looking pimples beginning to sprout across the Dark Lord's face.

"You _dare_ cast such spells on me?" Voldemort roared angrily as he threw several balls of black-purple energy at Harry that he summoned gravestones in front of me, "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT! CRUCIO!"

Harry once more dove to the side to dodge the bolt of red light that erupted from the end of Voldemort's wand, rolling up to his feet and raising his own wand as they both shouted out a spell.

Twin bolts of lightning collided in the middle of the graveyard, the Gryffindor Red of Harry's _expelliarmus_ clashing with the Slytherin Green of Voldemort's _avada kedavra_, thin threads of electricity of both colors arcing out from the centre.

As a silver light starting glowing where the two bolts connected, Harry tried to push more magic down his wand, gasping in shock as he held onto his wand with both hands. A pained whine slipped from his throat as Harry a golden dome exploded from where their spells touched, flowing straight through both of them and spreading out to surround them both as Harry's feet were pushed back a step.

Letting out a groan Harry forced himself forward, the silver ball of light slowing in its path towards him and instead moving down towards Voldemort's wand. Continuing his so far lucky streak, Harry watched as the ball of light touched the end of Voldemort's wand, the Dark Lord letting out a startled honking noise that could fuel Harry's Patronus for the rest of his life. Suddenly three balls of golden light exploded from the end of Voldemort's wand and rose into the air, flying over and taking the shape of two familiar people and one unfamiliar man.

"Harry!" the man who looked like his father exclaimed, "When the connection breaks you _must_ get Cedric to the portkey! We can linger a moment to give you some time, but only a moment! Do you understand!"

As Harry nodded shakily, unable to speak as he concentrated on keeping the ball against Voldemort's wand.

"Let go" his mother's voice echoed, "Sweetheart you're ready! Let go, run!"

Nodding again Harry focused his attention on the spell and prepared himself to run, jerking the beam to the side and causing the two faux-lightning bolts to shatter an angel statue. As the three spirits shot towards Voldemort, Harry spun around and ran straight at the dumbfounded looking Cedric, tackling the older boy as he summoned the portkey.

"REDUCTO!"

A blue bolt of light struck the Cup and it shattered into pieces, causing Harry to scramble to his feet, dragging the winded Cedric after him as he darted behind a small mausoleum.

"AURORS! FREEZE!" filled the air suddenly and Harry and Cedric exchanged shocked looks before almost falling over themselves to peer around the mausoleum, watching as the horde of red-robed wizards and witches swarmed into sight. "EXPELLIARMUS!" the aurors screamed as Voldemort twisted in place and turned into a black whirlwind that vanished, leaving the red spells flying true and striking their fellow aurors.

"Aurors" Cedric gasped out as Harry panted, "Thank Merlin. Harry? Are you okay?" the older boy blurted as Harry swayed in place.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Harry dismissed as a tall monocled woman led a squad of aurors towards them, "I'm fine" he repeated before falling forward and collapsing into Cedric's arms as everything went black.


	24. Bloodless

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's Blood and Magic <strong>Challenge.

**Plot:** Summer holidays are meant to be a time away from trouble, but not when your name is Harry James Potter. Bitten and turned into a vampire, now our hero seeks his survival.

* * *

><p>"Ronald stop eating for once in your life and get your trunk down here! Ginny love put Crookshanks down and go check on Hermione please! AND IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP THAT THIS INSTANT I WILL PUT YOU OVER MY KNEE AND SPANK YOU! Oh and Harry dear?"<p>

Harry smiled awkwardly at Mrs Weasley from his place in the doorway, watching the usual 'back to school' rush as everyone hurried around Grimmauld Place like headless chickens. "Wipe that look off your face Harry" she scolded, "The Headmaster will overturn your expulsion and have you back at Hogwarts before you know it".

"I know Mrs Weasley" Harry lied slowly, "It's just strange to not be going to Hogwarts this year".

Mrs Weasley smiled at him fondly, "No matter what I expect to see you here for Christmas" she ordered, "Even if you have to bring all your new friends with you" she added pointedly, "I want to hear all about this new school".

Harry's smile fell instantly as the Weasley Matriarch turned away from him, instead turning into an open-mouthed look of confusion. "_What_ new school?" he blurted dumbly, making Mrs Weasley turn back to him with a matching confused look.

"Didn't Albus tell you?" she asked looking shocked, "He's arranged for you to attend a new school so your education doesn't suffer while you can't practice magic" she explained. "You'll be blending in with Muggles, the Ministry and You-Know-Who will never search for you in a Muggle boarding school. Spenser Academy I think he called it".

Harry just forced himself to nod and smile politely, his mind racing as he processed this new information. He couldn't believe Dumbledore… it was all his fault that Harry had been expelled in the first place and yet he still believed that he could just pulled the strings and make Harry dance?

Movement pulled his attention to the glaring Sirius, the dog animagus stalking into the room with furious grey eyes locked on the started Mrs Weasley. "And exactly when was Albus planning on asking for either Harry's or my permissions on his idea?" Harry's godfather demanded making Mrs Weasley puff up her chest in indignation.

"Albus doesn't have to ask permission!" Mrs Weasley began, "He"-

"Has no power over Harry" Sirius interrupted coldly, "Harry is _my_ godson, not his. Albus has _no_ right to decide what Harry does or does not do. And for your information, Harry and I have already made plans for his education this year, we're looking forward to it aren't we Pup?"

"Yeah. We are" Harry confirmed when Mrs Weasley turned angry eyes on him, "We were going to redecorate this place together with Professor Lupin teaching me".

"Yes well as lovely a person as Remus is, he's still a werewolf Harry" Mrs Weasley said dismissively, "He's not suitable to teach impressionable children".

Harry's throat closed up at Mrs Weasley's words, leaving him standing there with wide eyes as Mrs Weasley's hands slapped up over her mouth in shock. "Oh" he ground out as Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to speak, "I didn't know you were a worthless racist bitch" he drawled out bluntly, "Thank you for letting me know before I went out and asked a vampire to bite me for the thrill of it".

Mrs Weasley just spluttered in response, looking torn between fury at his insult, guilt at what she had let slip, and flustered at his comment about vampires.

"Get out of my house".

"Excuse me?" Mrs Weasley demanded as Harry's eyes flicked to the fuming Sirius Black "Now see here"

"Get" Sirius interrupted darkly, his eyes actually glowing as barely restrained magic whipped at his hair, "Out. Of my house". Stepping forward as his wand appeared in his hand, Sirius glared at Mrs Weasley until she stepped back in fear. "I want you and your brood out of my house by midday. I will not have you living beneath my roof when you so blatantly insult my brother in all but blood" the dog-minded wizard snarled angrily.

"Now now Sirius" Dumbledore's voice said from the doorway, "I'm sure you just misunderstood Molly is all. There is no need for such unforgiving behaviour".

"Bite me Albus" Sirius spat as Mrs Weasley smirked and raised her chin smugly, Harry barely hiding his own smirk as Dumbledore almost tripped over deep purple robes in shock. "There was no misunderstanding what she said" he continued as Mrs Weasley squawked in outrage at his words, "I have had enough of her 'unforgiving behaviour' as you put it. This is _my _house, Harry is _my _godson, and as such she has no control over either. And on the topic of Harry" Sirius added with a growl as he turned on Dumbledore, "What is the meaning of your so-called 'plans' for Harry this year?"

"Well Sirius. I merely believed Harry would prefer to attend a normal school this year" Dumbledore began, "Molly and I agreed that by attending a Muggle school he could interact with his peers without threat of Voldemort until such a time he can return to Hogwarts and our world".

"Really?" Sirius exhaled dramatically, "Because Harry and I agreed that he'd be staying at Grimmauld Place with me and helping me redecorate this hell hole".

"I'm afraid you do not have a choice in the matter Sirius" Dumbledore denied, "This is for Harry's own good".

"What a shame" Harry interrupted making Dumbledore blink at him in shock, "Because like Sirius said earlier, you have no power over me. Sirius is my godfather, not you. I wanted to stay with him this year and he agreed, your opinion is understood and ignored, we've made up our minds".

"Harry!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, "You will show the Headmaster some respect!"

"Why?" Harry countered simply making the large woman freeze, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "He's not _my_ Headmaster after all" he pointed out, "Besides, if he wanted me to show him some respect then he should have done something to earn it instead of leaving me out of the loop when I needed it most. It was because of the Headmaster that I was expelled after all, I have witnesses telling me there was no need to study up on magical law because he'd be there to speak in my defense" Harry paused to shoot the unrepentant looking Headmaster a dark look. "But where were you _Mr_ Dumbledore, because you most certainly weren't at my trial when I was getting expelled because of you".

"You tell him Pup" Sirius praised with a grin, Harry catching sight of the mixed looks of approval, glee, or downright anger and disappointment coming from the other Weasleys and Hermione where they were gathered around the doorway.

"I'm afraid Harry that this has already been arranged" Dumbledore started.

"Then _un-_arrange it" Harry snapped, "Because I'm through with you"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER"

"OH SHUT UP!" Harry roared back, watching as Mrs Weasley flinched back and almost fell over backwards. "You are _not_ my mother Mrs Weasley! My mother chose _Sirius_ as my guardian, not you! You have the same amount of control over me as Dumbledore does. _Absolutely none_".

"HEY! Don't you talk to my mother like that!" Ron shouted as he barreled into the room.

"Oh go suck off Malfoy" Harry countered, smirking at the scandalized looks on everyone else's faces. "Yeah I learnt that one at the Dursley's, you should really stop sending me there" he pointed out smugly.

"Well good news Pup. You don't have to go back there ever again" Sirius piped up, "I thought I told you that" he added with a frown.

"Actually, the Dursleys are one thing I will _not_ be backing down on" Dumbledore corrected, "While I am aware that your childhood was never the happiest, the blood wards your aunt powers are too important a resource to ignore".

As Sirius argued with Dumbledore, Harry felt his mind shutting down. When the Dementors had attacked him, Mrs Figg had admitted watching him for Dumbledore. And now Dumbledore was saying he knew Harry's childhood wasn't the happiest? The past four years Harry had convinced himself that Dumbledore had truly believed he was over-exaggerating, after all wizard-kind had extremely strict rules about child abuse.

But Dumbledore knew the entire time…

Harry wasn't even aware he was moving until he felt something snapping under his fist, red-hot blood exploding over his hand as Dumbledore was thrown backwards by the force behind Harry's magically powered punch. "Stay away from me old man" he growled out, "You knew how they treated me. You knew I was being abused and you never did anything!" he yelled furiously. "This is your one warning. Leave, and never come back. Because I won't hesitate to kill you if you do".

Ignoring the dead silence surrounding him, Harry turned and stalked towards the door, the Weasleys and Hermione scattering out of his way as his raging magic danced around his body wildly.

Throwing open the door to Grimmauld Place, knowing that he shouldn't be leaving but that he'd hurt someone if he was forced to stay, Harry stepped out into the rising sunlight and started down the street. The moment he stepped outside Harry's magic was absorbed back into his body to prevent Muggles from seeing it, leaving him feeling hyped up like he had drunk dozens of those 'energy drinks' Dudley likes so much. He still felt like he was going to explode though, like there were thousands of little bugs crawling around beneath his skin. At least this time it felt more like his body would explode, rather than his temper. Him losing his temper never went well for anyone… just ask Voldemort, who from the reports Snape had been given, was still trying to heal the burns Harry had given him for mocking Cedric's death.

Spotting a park tucked between two rows of townhouses, Harry changed his direction and instead headed towards it, absently hoping to find a swing to sit on. It was always so relaxing to sit on a swing, he felt childish doing so but it had always calmed him down when he was younger and trying not to cry about the Dursleys… and dammit… thanks a lot Dumbledore for bringing up _those_ memories.

Letting out a long sigh as he found a swing set, Harry made his way over and sank down into the closest one, not even getting time to relax before he was almost falling off it at the sudden appearance of the man sitting on the swing beside him.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry Sir" Harry apologized cautiously. "I didn't see you there" he explained as he caught the way the man was hunched over himself, hiding his face from a suspicious Harry.

"No problem kid" the man denied slowly, his voice melodic and soothing, which actually made Harry tense. "You're a wizard? S'been a while since I've been directed to one of your lot" he continued as he raised his head to show blood-red eyes.

"Directed?" Harry echoed after he scrambled off the swing and reached instinctively for an absent wand. "Why would someone direct a vampire after me?" he added slowly.

"I'm very good at reading people young one" the vampire explained, making Harry bit back a yelp as he appeared beside him. "I have the innate skill to sense someone's potential. Sometimes it just draws me to people, begging me to bite them".

"Yeah well I have more potential as a human" Harry denied bravely, backing away from the vampire even as he knew that without a wand he had no chance of making it out of here alive unless the vampire wanted it.

"I disagree" the vampire said simply.

"You don't even know my name" Harry pointed out nervously.

The vampire's lip twitched up into a smirk, "So I don't" he agreed before vanishing.

Harry barely had time to think 'that was fast', before someone grabbed his arms and teeth sank into his neck from behind. Jerking himself away and tearing open the bite more, Harry's hand came up to cover the wound uselessly as he spun around to stare at the patiently waiting vampire in shock.

As a burning began to spread through his body from the venom, Harry's legs gave way and he hit the ground, the vampire rolling him over onto his back without hesitation. Feeling his body moving as the vampire nonchalantly lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder, Harry's last thought as his magic surged up to protect him from the pain was simple.

How the hell was he supposed to explain this to Sirius?


	25. Wolf

**I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter shivered as he pulled his backpack higher up on his shoulders, looking up and down the street cautiously before sprinting across it and into the shadows of the alleyway.<p>

Holding his breath Harry shrank back as much as he could as a police car drove past, music blaring from inside as the cop inside didn't bother to pay much attention to what was down the alleyway, not expecting to find a nine-year old runaway hiding in plain sight.

The moment he could no longer hear the car Harry darted out of the alley and down the street, all of his senses instinctively primed from years sneaking around the Dursley's at night. He knew being caught would end badly for him, sure the Dursley's weren't going to report he was missing, but if he was caught he'd be dragged off to an orphanage and after everything Vernon had told him, staying at the Dursley's was preferable to going to an orphanage.

Moving through the dark streets of London Harry grimaced as a cold breeze blew through his over-sized shirt, the threadbare rag stretched by his fat cousin and given to him so his Aunt and Uncle didn't have to spend a dime on him.

Growling made Harry hesitate before moving faster, knowing the dangers of running away from the savage stray dogs that he was sharing the streets with. He had seen people faster than him being taken down, the dogs ripping into their flesh without hesitation, both human and dog starved to the point of turning on each other. Strangely in those cases the dogs had passed him by for some reason, instead going after other people when he had been standing right there. He wasn't going to test it out just in case, but some sadistic part of him was glad that he hadn't been him who had been attacked.

As the growling got louder Harry sped up, not wanting to give the dog a reason to attack him. As nails clicked on the pavement behind him, Harry felt his heart beating faster, making him sprint forward before he knew what he was doing as he almost flew down the street with an echoing snarl sounding behind him as the hound gave chase.

Turning down an alleyway Harry's heart sank as he caught sight of the chain link fence in the middle of it. He barely had time to think about what he wanted, before the power in his chest - the power that always protected him when he needed it most - surged up inside him and he was being squeezed through a small tube. Harry staggered as he reappeared on the other side of the fence, giving a sigh of relief as he slowed to a stop, once more sending up a prayer to anyone for the strange power that could open doors and make him teleport.

Sometimes Harry entertained the thought that it was magic. After all Uncle Vernon was rather overzealous in his attempts to make Harry think there was no such thing, it was almost a little ironic and it make a strange kind of sense that Harry would have the one thing that Uncle Vernon was afraid of the most.

Growling made him spin around to see a humanoid looking dog standing on the other side of the chain link fence, large patches of fur missing across its body as it snarled at him before tilting his head back for a loud howl. Shaking his head at the idea that there was an honest to god _Werewolf_ in front of him (And if magic truly existed then it wasn't a long stretch to believe in things like Vampires and Werewolves as well), Harry stepped away from the fence and turned to leave.

Letting out an angry snarl, the sick demented dog-thing reached out and started tearing the chain links apart, slowly making a hole in the fence as Harry stared at it in growing horror. Backing away nervously, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight Harry whimpered as the beast made a hole large enough for its body to crawl through as it glared at Harry.

"Uh… nice doggy?" Harry squeaked out as the beast stepped forward again, its growling increasing in volume as it neared him. Harry remembered reading in the school library a while ago that you shouldn't run from a dog (They enjoy the chase apparently) but at the moment Harry was terrified, his life was flashing in front of his eyes and he didn't know what to do.

So when the beast lunged at him, Harry turned and started running as fast as his feet could carry him. Unfortunately for him there was no way a malnourished starving nine year old boy could ever hope to outrun a dog like that, mutated or not. His body was tackled to the ground as teeth sank into his shoulder and tore, both flesh from his bone and a scream from his lips as the beast shook its head.

The beast let go suddenly, letting out a yelp that echoed down the alleyway just as strongly as Harry's scream as it flailed around madly. Leaving Harry to weakly pull himself away from the beast as his vision swam and his arm felt heavy and unresponsive.

"Incarcerous Argentum!" multiple voices cried out and Harry's eyes widened as silver chains sprung into being around the beast which let out pain filled yelps.

"Silencio!" someone shouted and Harry watched in awe as the bea- the werewolves' mouth continued to move even as its voice was cut off mid-yelp.

As the werewolf broke free of the chains, steaming red burns wound around its body still sizzling, it spun around and lunged at a short man in a bright red dress. The man flicked the small stick in his hand and a bolt of red light shot from the tip to hit the werewolf in the chest, causing it to falter slightly before continuing the charge twice as fast as before. More red beams hit the werewolf and Harry stared as it swayed before shaking off whatever magic (For that was all it could be) had been cast on it and renewing its attack.

From one wand erupted a blade of blue energy that made Harry gag as it cut straight through the werewolves' body, both halves slowly sliding apart and to the floor as the magic-users regrouped and cast a lot of spells to clean up the area even as the one who killed the werewolf set the now human body on fire and incinerated the corpse.

"Hey!" a voice shouted making Harry jump and whimper in fear as a man popped up in front of him, "We've got a live one".

Harry scrambled away from the magic-user as he pointed his stick - his wand - at Harry, and fired a white beam of light at him that made him stiffen in fear until it splashed against his chest and made his body glow bright red. Staring down at his arms in shock Harry almost missed the other men joining the first, "Shit he's been bitten" one muttered.

"What gave that away? The fact you can see bones in his shoulder?" the first man spat, making Harry jerk and check to see that the man was actually telling the truth before feeling faint as he realised there was no hope for him to survive an injury like that.

"Poor kid, he barely looks five" the second man said slowly before he raised his wand and the tip glowed the same bright blue as before, a blade of blue energy blasting towards him before Harry's power reacted and a glowing dome appeared around his body, protecting him from the spell that would have killed him.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" the first man demanded as a red beam of light knocked the second man's wand from his hands and onto the ground in front of Harry.

"He's been bitten! He was going to bleed out anyway so I thought I'd do him a favour!" the second man exclaimed, earning more than a few curious glances from the rest of the dress-wearing men.

"He was bitten! Being bitten is _not_ a death sentence!" the first man snapped as Harry's shield dropped, leaving him wanting to be anywhere else.

"In one month's time we'll be coming back here to take him down anyway" the second man said dismissively, "We might as well kill him now. At least he would die a wizard instead of as a mindless beast".

"He's barely five" the first man began, being cut off as Harry dove for the dropped wand, his only working hand grasping it tightly before thrusting it towards them, a ripple of power bursting from the tip and knocking the two of them away from him.

As everyone else turned their wands on him Harry clamped his eyes shut and wished to be elsewhere, his body being squeezed through a tight tube before he was tripping over on a dust covered floor, blinking slowly at the obviously abandoned building he was sitting in. Slowly Harry forced himself to his feet, staggering towards the door behind the bar and shutting it behind him as he looked around slowly. Searching the room as he found himself getting weaker and weaker, a burning sensation making its way through his body, until he struck gold by finding a trapdoor hidden in the corner.

Pulling it open and jumping down it, pulling it closed Harry raised a hand and did the first 'freakish' thing he ever learnt to do, summoning a small globe of light into his palm that he threw into the air and left there to hand as he eyed the small cellar desperately.

Deciding it would do Harry stumbled into the middle of the basement room and collapsed onto the floor, everything going black moments later.


	26. Thawing

**I don't own Harry Potter or Frozen.**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's Let it Go <strong>Challenge.

**Plot:** Harry's life had its ups and downs, but in the down areas, he starts to compare his life and future to that of the lyrics of a certain song; now, he seeks to make changes to suit this realisation.

* * *

><p>"<strong>As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. <strong>_**This is a lie**_"**.**

"**It is NOT a lie!" said Harry. "I saw him. I fought him!"**

"**Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, **_**this is a lie**_**. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, 'Basics for Beginners'".**

**Professor Umbridge sat down behind her desk, Harry, however, stood up. Everyone was staring at him; Seamus looked half-scared, half-fascinated.**

"**Harry, no!" Hermione whispered in a warning voice, tugging at his sleeve**. "Harry!" she continued, "Just let it go".

Harry shot her a look as he jerked his arm out of her reach, "Just… just drop it please Harry" she murmured as the class sat quietly.

"Ms Granger is correct Mr Potter" Umbridge said with a smirk tugging at her lips, "Let it go, be a good boy and _just sit down_".

Any other time Harry would have groaned and shook his head. He had returned home from Hogwarts last year, mourning Cedric's death, only to find that the Muggle world had been invaded by a new Disney film. He had heard the song so many times he had actually started having dreams about it, and now here, in the middle of Hogwarts, a teacher was accidentally paraphrasing it.

He kind of wanted to go and hit this 'Elsa' with a _Glacius_, see if she really could handle the cold.

She went on about how bad her life was, yet her life had nothing on Harry's. Sure, they were both scorned as children for having magic. They were both taught to hide who they really were, to 'conceal, don't feel', to behave as the perfect little girl and boy they were expected to be as the magic-less future Queen and the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Mr Potter?" Umbridge's voice called making him snap his mind back to what was happening as he barely managed to fight back his blush as he realized exactly what he'd been thinking about. "Is that all? Can we return to our lesson now?" she sneered at him.

Harry's eyes fell down to the book in front of him, the cheery and colorful cover taunting him as he couldn't help but recall the words to the frustrating song. It was about throwing off one's restraints, living life as you wanted without caring about what other people expected of you. It was something Harry had always wanted to do, to turn his back on first the Dursleys and then Wizarding Britain and to stop being Harry Potter and to just start being Harry.

"Is there a problem Mr Potter?" Umbridge pressed, making him look up to see a familiar look in her brown eyes, his stomach clenching as he recognized the look with a start. She was challenging him, she _wanted_ there to be a problem. She was waiting for him to make a mistake, then she'd swoop in and tear him apart, all to prove that Voldemort wasn't really back. And worse of all… she had the Ministry's approval.

All of a sudden Harry felt something clicking into place…

Voldemort was back, and he was gunning for Harry - Dumbledore was refusing to recognize his life was in danger, and was perfectly willing to use him as bait - The Ministry was finally showing him how corrupt it truly was - Hogwarts would use and abuse him before turning around and expecting him to save them.

The past fourteen years had shown that if he wanted to survive, then he had to fend for himself. Nobody would lift a finger to save him unless they got something out of it, yet they all expected him to throw his life away to save _them_. They would all turn on him at a newspaper article, and then expect him to come running back and forgive them when _he_ proves them wrong.

"No right, no wrong" he murmured to himself, "No rules for me"

"What was that?" Umbridge asked slowly, making his eyes flick back up to hers.

"No" Harry realized slowly, the tension washing out of his body like a plug had been pulled. "There's no problem Professor" he admitted, answering her previous question, a triumphant look growing on Umbridge's face. "There's no problem at all" he assured her as he reached up to tug at his tie, glancing down at it and beginning to untie it lazily. Pulling off his school robes with his other hand, Harry dropped them on the floor and kicked them out of his way.

"Mr- What are you doing Mr Potter?" Umbridge demanded, sounding both confused and frustrated.

"Me?" Harry asked innocently, placing his hand on his chest as if to point to himself, "I'm quitting Professor".

"What are you tal- _put that away Mr Potter_!" Umbridge ordered as Harry pulled his wand from his pocket.

Ignoring her, Harry raised it and pointed it at his robes, setting them on fire with a simple flick of his wand. Feeling something fluttering in his chest as he watched his robes burn, Harry didn't even try to stop the grin that was spreading across his face.

"I hated those things" he exhaled slowly before turning his attention to his school shirt and started unbuttoning that as well, leaving it hanging open and revealing the Muggle shirt he was wearing underneath. "That's better" he murmured, flicking his wand again and turning the white dress shirt black, a second flick turning the Muggle shirt the same color.

"_Harry! _What are you doing?" Hermione hissed as she once more latched onto his arm and tried to tug him back down to his seat, sending the furious Umbridge nervous looks.

Harry just pulled his arm from her grasp, picking up his bag and throwing it over his shoulder, a hand rising to mess up his hair. There was no wonder that Elsa didn't want to go back, if she felt the same thrill Harry was feeling right now, then he understands perfectly.

"MR POTTER" Umbridge's voice rang out.

"Professor Umbridge" Harry interrupted calmly, "After some careful consideration, I have decided to take your words to heart. Voldemort _has_ returned" he stressed slowly. "But since you and the Ministry seem to have everything under control, I have no qualms with letting you deal it. I tried to tell you the truth and you ignored me, called me a liar, and tried to have me killed because of it" he explained as he stared into her dark brown eyes.

"I tried, I really did. But since it seems you're intent on ignoring me, I wash my hands of you" he finished slowly, "Voldemort's your problem now".

Stepping out into the aisle between desks, Harry turned his back on the dumbfounded Umbridge and started towards the door, moving with a skip to his step as he felt all the weight on his shoulders just falling away.

Sure, he thought as he left the classroom and it's shocked inhabitants, Voldemort was still out there. But Harry was a fifteen year old boy, a Dark Lord shouldn't be _his_ problem, it shouldn't be up to _him_ to defeat the Dark Lord. Every adult wizard out there had a wand, they knew more magic than he did, _they_ could deal with Voldemort instead.

Harry had more important things to do than pander to them. And if he wanted to survive long enough to actually do those important things then it was time for him to look after just him.

They wouldn't let him go peacefully though. There'd be a riot when people discovered that their perfect little Boy-Who-Live was gone. It was actually kind of exciting, the knowledge that here he stood, in the light of a brand new day for himself.

Well let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered him anyway.

Dammit… now that Merlin-damned song was stuck in his head again...


	27. Sovereign

**I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's<strong> **Whitelighter Harry** Challenge.

**Plot:** Before the Charmed Ones came into their powers, Leo had a one-night stand with Lily Potter; the result? Our favourite dark-haired hero; and now the time has come for Harry know the truth.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Something had happened to the night. The star-strewn indigo sky was suddenly pitch back and lightless – the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant rumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. The balmy evening was suddenly piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total, impenetrable, silent darkness, as though some giant hand had dropped a thick icy mantle over the entire alleyway, blinding them.<strong>_

_**For a split second Harry thought he had done magic without meaning to, despite the fact that he'd been resisting as hard as he could – then his reason caught up with his senses – he didn't have the power to turn off the stars. He turned his head this way and that, trying to see something, but the darkness pressed on his eyes like a weightless veil.**_

_**Dudley's terrified voice broke in Harry's ear.**_

"_**W-What are you d-doing? St-stop it!"**_

"_**I'm not doing anything! Shut up and don't move!"**_

"_**I c-can't see! I've g-gone blind! I –"**_

"_**I said shut up!"**_

"I'll- I'll te- tell Dad!" Dudley spluttered out, once more ignoring what Harry was saying.

"Dudley, if you don't shut up and listen to me" Harry began slowly, trying not to snap at his mentally retarded cousin, "Then I will stun your fat ass and leave you as a distraction for a soul-sucking demon while I make a run for it".

Harry flicked his wrist and light flooded the alleyway, pulling a whimper from his cousin and causing him to glare at the obese boy. "And after fifteen years of you constantly abusing me, I have no issues with leaving you to die, especially since you would do the same thing to me without even a flicker of guilt" he added darkly.

Fourteen years of fending for himself had finally come to a head last year. He had been shown that no matter what no one was going to lift a finger to help him. And then when he came out on top, they all switched tracks and pretended they were all on his side in the first place, all of them clamouring for a spot in his good graces like Ronald Weasley after Harry had taken down a dragon.

Admittedly he _was _a _little_ concerned about where his new 'Let em burn' attitude came from. But with the way the Wizarding World was accusing him of being an insane attention-seeker he felt it was certainly appropriate.

He would still fight Voldemort if he had to, but he'd do it on his own terms. For his friends, not for them.

Bringing up his best memories of Hermione and Sirius to battle the growing coldness in his mind, Harry backed away from Dudley and moved to stand in the middle of the alleyway with his wand raised. According to the 'Decree for Something Something Underage Sorcery', Harry could use magic outside of school in any self-defence situation. And since nothing seemed more life threatening to him than Dementors, it meant he had the all-clear to conjure up Prongs to protect him and to tear them apart.

"Stop it you freak!" Dudley shouted, making Harry roll his eyes at his cousin's sheer stupidity. What would Harry have to do to get through Dudley's unnaturally thick skull? Could he get away with claiming that the dozen or so hexes that registered on his wand were the only way to keep Dudley safe? Unfortunately he probably couldn't, not with the way the Prophet and the Ministry were accusing him of being insane, right now he was risking everything with a 'lumos' spell.

"Dudley. If you don't shut the _hell_ up, the Dementors are going to be the least of your worries" Harry snarled darkly, completely serious about his threat to leave his cousin to the Dementors. Unlike the innocents in the Wizarding World, Dudley had done plenty to deserve the Dementor's Kiss.

"I said stop it!" Dudley yelled angrily, Harry's fingers tightening around his wand as his jaw clenched.

"Stupefy".

He snorted as Dudley fell forwards with a squeak, a loud crack filling the air as Harry actually felt a shock wave rolling through the ground. "I warned you" he said bluntly, sneering down at his cousin in disgust, "And now you're not in danger anymore" he added with a shrug, deciding on his excuse for when the Something Something Decree caught up with him.

Shivering as an icy breath whispered down his spine, Harry quickly turned so he could watch both entrances of the alleyway, his wand raised and a happy memory locked in his mind. Standing stiffly, Harry felt the suspense building up in his chest as his breath misted in front of him within the Dementor-less alley. Shuddering as a hoarse, rattling breathing filled the air, Harry bit back the urge to shout out and bring the Dementor's attentions down on himself intentionally.

Swallowing nervously, Harry slowly tilted his head up in time for a Dementor to swoop down on him and knock him off his feet. Slipping from his shock-loosened hand, his now unlit wand clattered across the concrete as a scaled claw grasped his throat, slamming him into the wall roughly as Harry caught a glimpse of a second Dementor over the first one's shoulder.

Gasping for air as the Dementor began to lift him off the ground, Harry kicked out at it, a snarl and a loud snapping sound filling the air as he felt his foot going straight through bone, getting lodged in the Dementor's ribcage. Feeling a sense of panic rolled through him as the Dementor's rattling inhale began, Harry lashed out and slammed his fist into the side of the Dementor's head, watching as it's skull jerked around to an angle that would mean death for a Human.

Before he could react the Dementor was lunging forward again, it's gaping mouth locking onto Harry's forehead, causing his eyes to snap open in shock and confusion. Unsure if he was imagining the feeling or not, Harry tried to push down the sickening feeling of a tug-of-war happening in his skull, and instead reaching uselessly for his wand as he mentally begged for his magic to save him.

The Dementor suddenly let out an unearthly screech and dove away from him, forcing a scream of his own from Harry's lips as his ankle was twisted sharply where it was stuck in the Dementor's twist. Landing harshly on his wrist and feeling a second bone breaking, Harry's eyes were drawn to the swirl of golden orbs of light that had materialized out of nowhere and had started circling him.

As he watched, the golden orbs centered in on his hand and narrowed out into a long stick before vanishing and dropping a long gold and silver sword into his palm. Light suddenly exploded through the dark alleyway, a rush of golden energy surging up through his arm and rolling through his body, his wrist and ankle burning for a split second before the energy moved on and left him feeling strong enough to fight the Dementor's bare-handed.

Scrambling to his feet as he used both hands to grip the unnaturally light sword, almost sobbing at the feeling of the power humming through his veins as he stared down at the glowing steel. Slowly glancing up at the Dementor, he faltered when he saw its 'eyes' were locked on the sword as it held back from attacking him again, the smell of fear almost tangible. As his eyes drifted past the first Dementor to the second, his stomach clenched as he realised it was bending over Dudley with its mouth hovering over his cousin's.

Remembering his promise to just turn and walk away, Harry's jaw clenched as he felt his 'people saving thing' rising up in his chest, a voice that sounded strangely like Hermione scolding him for even considering the idea.

Biting back a growl, Harry raised the sword and stepped forward, watching as the Dementor almost fell over itself to get away from the steel. Resisting the urge to laugh at the moment that would have been funny any other time, Harry just darted forward, the Dementor shrieking as it shot up into the air and gave him a clear run at the second one. The Dementor's head snapped up and it seemed to freeze in fear just long enough for Harry to swing the glowing sword wildly, the blade cutting through the Dementor's cloak and chest like they were made of paper.

Seconds later the Dementor was exploding in a mass of black flames, sending Harry flying into the wall of the alleyway with enough force to send the sword clattering from his hand. Hitting the ground as his vision swam, he looked up to see a black 'chunk' of light hovering there for a second before it too exploded, this time a frantic wave of small silver orbs surging out from inside it and going spiralling through the night.

Distracted by the silver ball of light that shot back down Dudley's throat, Harry took a couple of seconds to realise that the growing sense of doom he could feel in his throat was a Dementor's aura, recognising too late that without the sword in his hand he wasn't protected anymore.

Slowly forcing himself up onto his hands and knees, Harry's head rose and his eyes fell upon the shimmering sword lying mere feet away from him, the remaining Dementor floating almost smugly between him and it. Trying and failing to call up some happy memories, watching instead how every memory he focused on ended horribly, Harry felt a strong scaled hand latching onto his jaw. He barely felt himself being picked up as intense flashbacks rolled through his mind, from his accidental killing of Quirrell to Cedric's death, shattering his resistance as the Dementor lowered its face to Harry's.

Something pulled at his mind and his eyes rolled to the side, past the hulking black blur to the one thing he could see perfectly. As a rattling inhale echoed through his ears Harry slowly reached out, his mind filled with the desperate urge to just _touch_ the sword one more time, a tingling feeling prickling at his fingertips as the golden pommel seemed to spark with light.

Out of nowhere Harry felt something inside him 'clicking' as the hilt of the sword flashed with light, causing his hand to rise instinctively and cover the Dementor's mouth. Slowly cold fury began to bubble up in his chest, an adrenaline rush like he had never felt before beginning to roll through his body like the first time he had held the sword in his hand. Tapping into the rush, his hands began glowing softly, making the Dementor pause for a second.

The second was all Harry needed as the glow erupted from his palms, a giant wave of golden energy slamming straight into the Dementor was that blasted away from him and vaporised by the sheer power of the energy. Hitting the ground himself, Harry didn't realise he moving until power rolled through his body as his hand tightened around the sword's hilt.

Laying there in the alleyway, basking in the feeling the sword was generating in him, Harry almost missed the clanking sound that filled the air. As his brain connected it with the sound of someone approaching he sprang to his feet and shot towards Dudley, dropping to his knees and laying on hand on his cousin's chest as he instinctively ordered the sword to take him somewhere else.

Golden light filled his vision as warmth spread through his body, catching a glimpse of someone rounding the corner of the alleyway as he and Dudley vanished from it. Grunting as he hit the ground, Harry looked around his cousin's bedroom, blinking over at his cousin who was lying on his bed.

He had been kissed… Dudley had been kissed, but when he killed the Dementor a silver orb went back into Dudley's body… did that mean he had his soul back? Did that mean that the other souls returned to their bodies as well? What about the souls that didn't have bodies to go back to? Did they move on or did they just linger around like ghosts until they're exorcised?

"Dudders? Is that you?" Petunia's voice called making Harry panic again, the sword reacting straight away and gold-orb-teleporting him out of his cousin's room and into his own. As he heard his aunt opening the door to Dudley's bedroom, Harry moved over to his own bed and slipped the sword under it, knowing his aunt would go crazy if she saw him standing there with a glowing sword.

Hands twitching with the urge to pick up the sword again, Harry threw himself down as his aunt's footsteps came back down the hall and his door was thrown open. "Dudley's sleeping so keep it down" Petunia sneered at him coldly making him nod obediently, "Vernon and I will be ordering out tonight so you can stay up here tonight" she continued, faltering before eyeing him cautiously "And fix your shirt Freak" she added closing the door again and stalking off.

Rolling his eyes at his aunt's typical behavior, Harry glanced down at his chest to find his shirt covered in black soot, probably from the Dementor exploding. Snorting he tugged the shirt off and threw it to the side, reaching under the bed and pulling out the sword, exhaling happily as he felt it humming through his body again.

Yawning as the sword pulsed with light, Harry rolled onto his side and held the sword close to him, somehow confident that it wouldn't injure him as he wrapped one hand around the hilt and the other around his pillow as his eyes drifted closed and the sword hummed him to sleep.

* * *

><p>In an office in northern Scotland, several silver ornaments and knickknacks went crazy, screeching and spinning as the magical signature they were attuned to vanished.<p>

The phoenix on the other side of the office eyed the tools hesitantly, one half of him wanting to stay out of things that didn't involve him while the other half of him wanted to interfere to help out his favourite non-AlbusDumbledore Human.

In the end Fawkes just glided across the room and dipped his beak into his Human's grape bowl, deciding that HarryPotter could deal with this problem. He had foreseen after all, that a certain trio of powerful Witches would be there to guide HarryPotter, and that he would be better cared for with them than with the rather manipulative AlbusDumbledore.

He could visit though, the Charmed Ones would be ecstatic to have some Phoenix tears for their stockpile and HarryPotter was always good for some fun conversation.

Maybe they'd have green grapes too… that'd really make his day.


	28. The Phoenix

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's Abandoned Harry <strong>Challenge.

**Plot:** Abandoned by his family for his sibling, Harry is taken away to be raised somewhere free from a life of Hogwarts and manipulations, but, as it always must, eventually his demons catch up with him.

* * *

><p>"Mike! I'm coming in!"<p>

Micheal Potter; Boy-Who-Lived and Heir to the Most Noble House of Potter, bit back a groan at the voice calling through the door, not wanting to dislodge the gentle fingers combing through his hair just to talk to _him_.

"Mike. The Minister has arrived and is- oh" his father's voice trailed off awkwardly. "I wasn't aware you had a friend over" James pointed out accusingly as Michael opened his eyes to stare at his father warningly..

"It's probably the Wrackspurts, Mr Potter" the dreamy voice responsible for the _amazing_ scalp massage responded innocently. "The mansion is rather infested with them. I suspect a hive".

"Wra- of course Ms Lovegood, I'll get right on that after I talk to my son" James ground out as Micheal forced a polite smile onto his face. "Alone" he pressed when neither of them moved, the annoyance dripping from his voice.

"I trust my manager with this. You can speak freely around her" Michael countered simply, hiding the smirk that his father's visible anger brought about.

"The Minister of Magic is here to see you" James forced out, disgust clear on his face. "He's waiting for you in the main sitting room".

Michael nodded curtly, "Please tell him I'll be down in a moment. I wish to freshen up first" he replied politely.

"Actually. I'm more interested in finding out _why_ Cornelius cited the reason for his visit as having more information in your search for Harrison" James corrected coldly, the look in his eyes showing Micheal exactly what he thought about the idea. "I wasn't aware you were even searching for him after all".

"It must have slipped my mind Father" Michael lied slowly as he sat up, hearing Luna's hand falling to her lap as he gracefully climbed off the bed and stretched. "But of course you can understand my desire to meet the brother you so kindly abandoned years ago?" he asked innocently, catching his father's flinch from the corner of his eye.

"Of course" James echoed coldly, turning and stalking out of his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Well that went well" Michael muttered under his breath, grabbing his wand and casting several cleaning spells on himself to at least make it look like he had freshened up. "Luna?" he asked slowly, turning to face his blonde girlfriend.

"I'm not letting you go to America alone" Luna denied without prompting, "There might be Nargles there".

Smirking slightly, Michael pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth. "America?" he asked slowly as Luna skipped over to his wardrobe and started going through it.

"California" Luna confirmed, tilting her head as she paused, "I cannot See much else. Someone powerful is blocking me".

That made Michael pause, halfway through the wand movements to transfigure his singlet into a proper shirt, causing it to disintegrate as he turned to stare at Luna in shock. His girlfriend was one of the strongest Seers since Morgana Le Fay herself (A matter of much pride for Michael), and the idea that someone could block her Sight was rather nerve-racking for the raven-haired Wizard.

Something soft hit him in the face and Micheal quickly caught the black shirt before it hit the ground, blinking down at it then glancing up at Luna in confusion. "I like that shirt more" his girlfriend said in way of explanation, making him shrug before sliding it on.

"What… what if he doesn't like me?" he asked slowly, causing Luna to pause as Michael' stomach tied itself into a painful knot. "I mean I'm the reason he was sent away, because James and Lily didn't want to have to raise a bastard squib as well as the Boy-Who-Lived" he reminded her, "What if he blames me for it?"

Michael had only been three went Harry had been taken, sent away for not only being a squib but also for being James' bastard son born of a drunken one night stand. His parents had promised his younger self that Harry would return when he was older, that he was living as a Muggle with his maternal Aunt outside London.

But he wasn't.

A thirteen year old Michael had used his Muggleborn friend, Hermione Granger, to find out where his Aunt lived. He had then gone there with Hermione, Luna, and Neville, hoping to be able to meet Harry just one time, long enough to refresh his fading memories of his older half-brother. He remembered Harry being overprotective, he remembered him looking like their father, but with brilliant green eyes. (He also remembered how much Lily had hated Harry's eyes, knowing that he wasn't her son yet still looked like he was)

But when they got there, Petunia slammed the door in their faces the moment he had given his name. It was only when he opened the door magically (Being the Boy-Who-Lived meant he could use magic freely, one of the only good things about the title), that Petunia confessed that the 'Freak's' biological mother had shown up to claim him the day after he had been dumped on her doorstep.

He had gone home, and using a surprising show of intelligence, innocently asked his parents if he could meet Harry. But they lied… they told him they have visited before Micheal' birthday and Harry had claimed he wanted nothing to do with them.

When he confronted them on their lie, a lot of secrets started coming out. That was the day that Michael had started hating his parents.

Jumping as a hand slipped into his own, Michael smiled uncertainly down at the concerned looking Luna. "Just thinking" he apologized softly, squeezing the blonde's hand and beginning to lead her from his wing of the mansion and down to the sitting room where the Minister, and no doubt his parents, would be waiting for him.

And waiting they were. Lily had a dark look on her face and a disapproving one in her eyes that she turned on him the moment he entered the room, James refusing to look at him with a scowl etched onto his face. "Ah Cornelius!" Michael greeted faux-happily, more than willing to use his celebrity status and his people skills to get what he wanted from the cowardly and abysmal Minister.

"Mike! It's good to see you!" Cornelius replied quickly, looking flustered as he glanced over at Michael' parents. "Take a seat, I have good news for you".

Sending the Minister the same smile he had sent his father earlier, Micheal led Luna over to the empty loveseat and sat, the picture of patience as his insides twisted and writhed. "We found young Harry" Cornelius declared, not bothering to lead into as he beamed and looked between the four of them expectantly.

"Where?" Michael exhaled, unable to stop himself from fidgeting nervously.

"San Francisco" Cornelius admitted, "A small town in America. I have his address here, and I took the liberty of arranging for a portkey to America" he continued with a smug tone of voice.

"And that's why I'm endorsing you as Minister" Michael praised simply, taking the folded piece of parchment from the beaming man. "Now, if you'll excuse me Minister, I have a portkey to catch".

* * *

><p>"Here we are", the guide the American Ministry had assigned them declared, pulling the car over to the pavement. "1329 Prescott Street" the beautiful woman continued, "Oh uh, it's that one" she corrected when she noticed Michael studying the house they had stopped in front of. "There's nowhere to park" she explained with a shrug.<p>

Nodding in understanding, Michael slowly climbed out of the car and instantly had a Luna clinging to his arm as she copied him. "I hate cars" she hissed as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Now. There are some quick rules I need to go over" the guide began as they stood on the pavement. "The first, most important one being that all members of the Halliwell Coven and all properties owned by them are protected by the American Society of Magic's 'Albion Decree'" she explained. "To paraphrase, it means that if you raise your wands against a member of the Halliwell Coven, then they can _legally_ respond in _any_ way they consider appropriate. They could permanently bind your magic and as long as they have prove you started it they'd get away with it" she finished with the ghost of a smirk on her face.

"I understand" Michael agreed instantly, fully willing to hand over his wand if he had to. "Does this mean that Harry's not a squib then?" he asked slowly, knowing that he wouldn't have been warned if his brother wasn't a member of the Coven.

"The second rule" the woman said, ignoring his question, "Is that what the British Ministry declares as Dark isn't classed as such in America. Meaning Wiccans, Gypsies, Werewolves are all equal members of our magical and mortal society" she said simply.

"So Harry's something the British call Dark then?" Michael realised, the woman merely raising her eyebrow at him in response before her eyes flicked to something behind him with a confused look.

Half-turning, a groan slipped past Michael's lips as he recognised the five people that climbed out of the black SUV like the one that he and Luna had ridden in. "I take it you know them?" the guide asked curiously, "Because I was only made aware of just the one person".

"I know them" Michael admitted coldly as the five of them crossed the street to join them. "What are you doing here Father? Mother?" he demanded, "And what is _he_ doing here as well, he has no business being here" he added as he glared at his Headmaster.

Michael had lost all faith in the man when he discovered it was by his suggestion that his parents got rid of Harry. Add to that the way he loudly supported equality and creature rights, yet continuously insured the opposite. The way he preached second chances for everybody but those who deserved them. And the way that he treated the Muggleborn at Hogwarts, and Michael could barely stand being in the same room as the man.

"Michael Sirius Potter! You will show the Headmaster some respect!" Lily scolded instantly. "And you didn't think we were going to let you just run off to America did you?"

"I had hoped" Michael deadpanned, "Now if you don't mind, Luna and I have an appointment. A _private_ appointment".

"We're coming" his Godfather, Sirius corrected instantly, dragging a sheepish Remus forward. "I never got to even say goodbye. I'm not letting this slip past me".

"I don't think you have a say in this Mike" James ordered, "Harry's my son too and we _will_ be seeing him".

Fighting off the urge to sneer at the man, Michael instead turned his back on him and returned his attention to the guide. "I'm formally protesting this, even if I don't get a say" he informed the woman seriously, absently hoping that she'd 'forget' to give them the same warnings as she gave him.

The woman just nodded, the scowl in her eyes obvious as she turned and started leading them down the pavement. "It's okay" Luna whispered in his ear, "You're allowed to be nervous".

Michael forced a smile onto his face as he glanced down at his girlfriend. "My stomach feels like it's full of rocks" he admitted weakly, glancing over at her pale Godfather who was walking even with her, "At least I look better than Sirius though" he added earning a half-hearted glare from the trembling man.

"Yes this was a good idea" Luna assured him as Michael opened his mouth to ask that exact question. "Even if he kicks everyone out, he'll still contact you" the blonde promised as he ran a hand through his short black hair.

As they walked down the street, Michael found himself faltering as he realised their destination was the house that seemed to be throwing a party. Maybe it would be best for him to come back another day? He didn't want to crash a celebration with bad news. It was hard enough for him to be finally meeting Harry, he didn't want to think about how he would feel if eight complete strangers crashed a party to interrogate him.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" Remus asked slowly as they stopped in front of the beautiful manor, "Is today a bad day? I'm sure we could always come back another day".

The guide just shook her head with a smirk, "You're here to find your 'long lost son' right?" she asked as she sneered in James and Lily's direction. "I think it's only fitting that you'd show up today of all days" she declared as she turned away and strode up the stairs, leaving them nothing to do but follow her.

"What- what day is it?" a nervous Michael whispered to Luna, the sad-looking blonde hanging off him arm without her usual skipping step.

"It's Harry's birthday".


	29. Reset

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed.**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's Who am I <strong>Challenge.

**Plot:** During one of his many death-defying adventures, Harry suffers an accident and, when he awakens he finds he cannot remember who he is! How will our favourite black-haired hero react when forced to act purely on instinct?

* * *

><p><em>It should become obvious while reading this preview, that I have absolutely NO idea about how amnesiacs act. This is why I've come up with a reason you'll read about soon as to why Harry acts as he does. Please keep this in mind while reading.<em>

* * *

><p>Deep within the dark depths of the Black Lake, located in the center of the Merman village, stood four tall pillars.<p>

Each pillar had a different teenager tied to them with kelp, their hair and robes floating freely as they hung in a magically suspended sleep. Merman swum patrol around the village and the pillars, keeping an eye on their surroundings for both predators and for the Champions who were set to rescue their 'hostages'.

A whistle went through the mermen ranks as a red-clothed Champion swam out of the kelp forest bordering the village, all of them watching curiously as the strange part-human boy thrashed flippered feet awkwardly in an attempt to move faster.

Quickly untying the red-haired boy from the pillar, one Harry Potter hesitated to watch another yellow-clothed Champion quickly rescue the black-haired girl. Grimacing as he looked back to the two hostages in front of him, Harry pulled his wand out and aimed it at the kelp tying his best friend to the pillar, a trident appearing at his throat before he could blink.

"Only one" a merman guard hissed at him, scattering seconds later and leaving Harry floating there dumbly, his instincts screaming at him to turn around. Faster than he could blink, the shark surged forward, its sharp teeth sinking into his chest.

Letting out a startled scream as the shark instantly started thrashing its head about to tear at his flesh, Harry's wand slipped from his hands and he instead raised them to stab his thumbs into the half-human half-shark's eyes. Beginning to sink as blood turned the water around him red, Harry's eyes followed the shark - followed the transfigured Viktor Krum - as he spun around and charged at him again.

'_Finite Incantatem_' Harry shouted, thrusting his hand at Krum hopefully and watching as his hand glowed for a second before the half-shark did as well. While Krum thrashed about, turning fully human once more, Harry's hands moved weakly to his chest and he pulled aside the shreds of his shirt to stare down at the visible bone in growing horror.

Mermen appeared between them, Harry hearing them snarling something about 'breaking the rules', his mind going foggy as he absently realised how beautiful the red water around him was. Sinking down, his feet no longer moving to keep him up, Harry's last thought before he passed out was 'I hope someone at least rescues Hermione'.

* * *

><p>Groaning deep in his chest, his eyes flickered open, blinked up at the white ceiling above his head.<p>

Frowning as he glanced around the unfamiliar blurry room, he angled his elbows beneath him and used them to push himself up into a sitting position, gingerly raising a hand to rub his burning chest.

Flinching away from the pain that his touch caused, Boy squinted through the brightness of the unfamiliar white room, his hand absently rising to adjust the frames that weren't on his face. Faltering as he almost poked his own eye out, Boy wondered why exactly he could have sworn that he was supposed to have something on his face to help him see.

Nervously looking around the…. the infirmary… Boy slipped out of the soft bed he was in and reached automatically for the bedside table, his fingers brushing across empty wood making him pause and glance down at his hand in confusion.

What was he doing here? And more importantly, where was here?

Stiffening as a wave of panic rolled through him, Boy leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down. He didn't know where he was, meaning one of the first things he had to do was find out. He didn't know why he was here, he had to figure that out as well. He couldn't be seen either, if years of 'Harry Hunting' had taught him anything then it was to not get caug-

Who was Harry?

Was he Harry? It felt right, like a puzzle piece falling into place. What was his name again? _Was_ it Harry? Harry was definitely a nicer name than 'Boy' or 'Freak'.

It didn't matter. Harry, Freak, or Boy. He needed to get out, he trusted his instincts and they were screaming at him to run.

Turning to leave, Harry froze as the door at the other end of the infirmary opened and a brown-haired girl stepped out with her nose in a book. "-nk you Madam Pomfrey" she was saying as Harry's heart started racing and he wished almost fruitlessly that she wouldn't see him standing there. "I should be able to teach Harry some of these, it'll stop him from being so near death every time he comes vis- HARRY!" the teenager girl shrieked as she looked up at him, standing in the middle of the room dumbly.

"MADAM POMFREY! HARRY'S GONE!" the girl shrieked as she dropped the book and shot across the room faster than Harry would have thought possible, an older motherly looking nun-woman appearing in the doorway seconds later.

As both women gathered around his bed, Harry looked down at his body in confusion, faltering as he realised he couldn't see it anymore. Quickly patting himself down, Harry realised he was merely invisible, the older woman rattling off a set of instructions to the younger one who ignored her and pulled a piece of paper from her pocket instead.

"Miss Granger? What are you doing? We need to find Mr Potter before he makes his injuries worse" the older woman snapped.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" 'Miss Granger' replied, staring down at the now-unfolded paper in her hands, "I am finding him Madam Pomfrey, he's… standing right there" she exhaled as her head snapped up to stare right at Harry. "_Accio_ invisibility cloak" she called out, raising the stick in her hand to point it in Harry's direction, a frown flickering across her face when nothing happen.

"You have the Map?" 'Madam Pomfrey' blurted, "No wonder you're constantly getting in trouble".

"I don't understand" Granger whispered as she strode forward, Harry backing away instantly, "It says he's right there".

"_Homenum revelio_" Pomfrey said simply, a wave of _something _ rolling across Harry's body and making him glance down at his hand to see a light purple aura now surrounding his body. "Hello Mr Potter, if you would be so kind as to sit your ass back down on your bed, so I can make sure you haven't killed yourself in the five minutes I was away" she greeted bluntly, her tone of voice sounding exasperated and familiar like they had done this multiple times before.

"Harry?" Granger asked curiously, edging forward to poke at his arm, causing him to flinch away from her. "Are you disillusioned? We haven't started learning that spell yet and even if you had then how did you manage to get it without the customary outline?" she asked in a single breath, hand latching onto his elbow and forcing a yelp of surprise from his lips as she dragged him over to the bed. "And how did you cast it without a wand? The mermen haven't found your wand yet and I know that I brought mine with me" she continued.

As Granger tried to pull her hand away, Harry found himself grabbing her hand, his fingers wrapping around her wrist and pulling her closer. He didn't know who she was, but she felt like home, he could feel his deep-set instinct to flee calming down around her as if he knew she would keep him safe. "Harry? Are you okay?" Granger asked nervously as Pomfrey rounded the bed to flick her stick in his direction, "You're okay now. The mermen interrupted the Task to bring you up, you almost died but Madam Pomfrey managed to stabilize you".

"Mr Potter, please drop your invisibility" Pomfrey requested, making Harry's eyes flick to her face for a moment before returning to study Granger's intently.

He knew her.

"Who are you?"

Harry flinched automatically, a shrill 'Don't' ask questions' echoing through his mind, a flash of pain following it instantly. "Who are you?" he repeated, ignoring the woman's voice shrieking at him to stop talking and get back to work.

Granger and Pomfrey exchanged startled looks, the older woman muttering under her breath as she waved her stick through the air again. "Harry?" Granger asked hesitantly, "What do you mean? You know who I am" she explained, a hint of fear audible in her voice.

"Mr Potter, lower your invisibility _now_" Pomfrey snapped, "None of my scans are picking anything up from you".

"Harry. Please" Granger whispered, a tingle rolling down his body as he stared at her, causing her to sight in relief and launch herself forward. Sitting stiffly with Granger's arms around his neck, Harry's body began to relax against his will, his arms rising to hold Granger even though he wanted nothing more than to push her away and run. "Oh Harry I was so scared" Granger blurted as she pulled back slightly, "When the mermen brought me up to the surface the first thing I saw was you, you looked like you had been torn apart by something".

_**- the shark surged forward, its sharp teeth sinking into his chest -**_

"Shark" he exhaled, hand rising to rub his head as it throbbed painfully. "A shark bit me".

"Viktor Krum attacked you" Granger corrected as a muttering Pomfrey pulled her away and stepped between them, raising her stick to point it at Harry again. "Harry… give her back her wand" she said slowly, making Harry blink in confusion as he realised he had moved without thinking, the nurse's stick in his hand and pointing at her throat.

"It's not a total loss" Pomfrey muttered slowly as she plucked her stick - her wand- from his grasp. "He's still got basic instinct and knowledge. What's your name?"

"Harry Potter?" he replied falteringly, easily piecing together 'Harry' and 'Mr Potter'.

"Right. And what's my name?" Pomfrey asked as she continued waving her wand at his chest.

"Madame Pomfrey" he answered.

"So he remembers things then?" Granger asked nervously.

"I don't think so" Pomfrey murmured, "What's Miss Granger's first name?"

Harry just stared at her in response, shrugging weakly as Granger let out a whimper. "You haven't told me yet" he mumbled awkwardly, eyeing her wand cautiously in case he had to defend himself again.

"He knows his name because we've said it" Pomfrey explained, raising her wand to mutter something, a scowl gracing her face a second later as Harry noticed a white glow around his head. "Mr Potter is suffering from memory loss" she declared angrily.

Memory loss? He doesn't _feel_ like he's suffering from memory loss.

Glancing over at Granger instinctively, Harry caught the fearful look on her face and reached out, linking their hands together. Forcing an uncomfortable smile onto his face as Granger started trembling, Harry turned back to Pomfrey who had backed away and raised her wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_" the woman called, Harry's eyes widening as a glowing silver shapeless blur erupted from the tip of her wand. "Summon the Hogwarts Heads of Houses" Pomfrey ordered as her wand shook, "Tell them Hogwarts is entering lockdown. _Expecto Patronum_" she cast, the blur bobbing for a moment before turning and shooting up through the ceiling.

"Madam Pomfrey?" Granger asked slowly, Harry flinching as he recognised the sound of tears in her voice. "What's happening?"

"I, Madam Poppy Pomfrey" Pomfrey began, ignoring Granger's question as she raised her wand to point it at the ceiling, "Chief Medi-Witch of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry hereby declare a magical emergency and lockdown".

Harry jolted, almost falling off the bed as white magic burst into life around them all, forming shimmering walls in front of the windows and the door which slammed shut. "Madam Pomfrey?" Granger repeated, her hand tightening around Harry's.

"Mr Potter has been cursed with an ancient memory loss spell" Pomfrey confessed slowly, "One that has been illegal for several centuries due to the unstoppable side effects".

"Side effects?" Harry echoed hesitantly.

"It's more commonly called the 'Reset Curse'" Pomfrey explained softly, "Harry's mind and magic have been wiped clean. He has a new personality, a new identity".

She sighed sadly and her lip twitched up in an useless effort to smile comfortingly at them. "Harry Potter is dead".


	30. Dominion

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's Blood and Magic <strong>Challenge.

**Plot:** Summer holidays are meant to be a time away from trouble, but not when your name is Harry James Potter. Bitten and turned into a vampire, now our hero seeks his survival.

* * *

><p>"Eleven. That's when I get off".<p>

A smile slowly grew across Harry's face as the waitress interrupted him with a soft blush. "You can tell me all about that tosser, Harry Potter" she continued with a small shrug as his own cheeks heated up in a blush. "I'm Elara, by the way" she introduced, "See you in ten".

Both of their cheeks bright red, Elara vanished back into the kitchen of Treats Cafe as Harry turned back to face his table. Taking a deep breath as he quickly folded up the Daily Prophet, (Pretending that he hadn't heard Elara's comment about moving pictures), Harry tapped the blanking rune in the corner of the front page and watched as the ink vanished from the entire newspaper.

Throwing the now useless newspaper in the trashcan in the corner, Harry turned back to his table and froze at the sight of the lights flickering across the tracks. Stomach clenching at the obvious sign of magic, Harry shot a glance towards the cafe's kitchens as he compared his options.

He could either go investigate the source of the magic over there and miss his potential date with Elara, or he could go hide in the bathroom and actually have some fun away from magic.

The sound of the bathroom door shutting in his face gave him his answer, as he blinked in shock at his body's ability to dart across the café and take refuge before he realised he was even moving. Glancing down at his watch with a grimace, Harry moved over to the sink and washed his hands, splashing his face and trying unsuccessfully to tame his hair.

"I hope you're not a vain one" Elara's voice pointed out, an amused giggle filling the air as he jumped and almost tripped over his own feet. "I saw you make a runner. You're not feeling off are you?" she asked slowly.

"No, I'm fine" Harry blurted awkwardly, his face heating up in embarrassment, "I just realised I'm a bit of a mess. Wanted to freshen up" he lied in explanation.

Elara just smiled and nodded slowly, "And it's nothing to do with the old man in a dress I saw standing outside?" she asked knowingly making him flush again.

"Added bonus" Harry mumbled sheepishly as Elara grinned at him. "Let's just say I know him, I don't like him, and leave it at that".

Elara simply shrugged at him, glancing over her shoulder back into the café "So I'm going to slip away before I get yelled at for perving on the men's bathroom" she decided, "But if you want I can knock on the door to let you know when the dress man is gone?" she offered innocently.

Smiling at her thankfully, Harry just nodded, watching as Elara closed the door and left him alone once more. Frowning slightly as he turned back to the mirror, Harry scowled at his reflection when he realised his hair was now even messier than it was before. Sighing as he just smoothed his mane down, he couldn't help but think that Sirius would be ecstatic to discover he had a date. Swallowing heavily to force away the flare of pain rolling through his stomach, Harry just stared up at his reflection, flinching as he heard his Godfather's barking laugh echo through his mind.

After patting himself down to make sure his wand was properly hidden yet still within easy reach, Harry chewed on a couple of mints to clear his breath before leaning against the sink and closing his eyes. Please let the wizards in the area clear out, he didn't want to have to deal with anything magical this Summer. His friends had once more promised to write and then done the exact opposite, he had just lost his Godfather after all and he would like to be comforted. The Dursleys, upon finding out that Sirius was dead, had quickly returned to their abusive ways. The only reason Harry wasn't afraid of Elara discovering the multitude of bruises, was because all of Harry's magic was currently directed towards healing his injuries, while keeping them hidden from everyone else as well as him.

He'd like one - just one - night of just being a normal teenager before the magical world sucked him back in like the unforgiving leeches they were.

He didn't have to wait long before there was a knocking on the door and it swung open to reveal Elara standing there with a shy smile on her face. "Closing time. Shall we go?" she asked carefully, making Harry smile nervously back at her before striding over to offer her his arm, "Ooh, a gentleman. I like it".

Grinning back at her, Harry escorted Elara out the door and then faltered. "So where are we going?" he asked hesitantly, "We never got this far ahead in the planning stage" he pointed out as he blushed.

Elara paused for a moment, lost in thought before she shrugged. "I know a pizza place that's open twenty-four seven?" she suggested sheepishly, "It's not the best first date, but I'm starving" she explained apologetically.

Shaking his head, Harry started to lead her towards the stairs up to the street. "It sounds great to me" he assured her awkwardly, not too sure of dating protocol when his first ever date with Cho Chang had ended so miserably.

"It's to the right of the hub, two blocks down" Elara directed as they walked. "But anyway, tell me about this Harry Potter fellow" she pressed.

"He's nobody special" Harry murmured, wishing that were true. "He goes to a boarding school up in Scotland. Has mediocre grades. His best friends are Ron and Hermione, Ron's a chess addict and Hermione eats books for breakfast" he joked, hiding his sigh of relief when Elara giggled.

"And what does Harry think of Hogwarts?" Elara asked curiously, "Does he like it there?"

"It's my home" Harry confessed softly, "I'd never leave if I could". As Elara grinned at him, Harry found his own smile fading as a thought flickered across his mind. "I never said I went to Hogwarts" he pointed slowly, Elara's grin turning into a smirk as she batted her eyelashes at him, brown eyes swirling into a blood-red that made his stomach clench tightly.

Reacting instantly, Harry shoved Elara away and jumped back, scrabbling for his wand and shoving his hand into an empty pocket. "Looking for this?" she asked innocently, twirling his wand around her fingers. "Oh Christopher!" she called out with a grin, "I got you a gift!"

"Oh?" a male voice asked in his ear, making Harry jerk to the side to see a short blonde vampire standing where he had been. "I _do_ love presents" the vampire murmured as he vanished in a blur, a hand suddenly combing through Harry's hair from behind him, "Such a pretty one too".

Quickly backing away from the vampires, his eyes flicking to his wand still held in Elara's hand, Harry stiffened as he backed straight into another hard chest. "He's a bit scrawny" a third voice pouted as arms wrapped around his chest to hold him still, "He'll hardly feed all of us".

"He won't" Elara confessed simply, as a _fourth_ vampire stepped around into Harry's line of sight. "But we all know Christopher has a weakness for magical blood. So I was thinking that since Treats is going out of business soon anyway, that we could give it a real reason to while he eats gourmet. There were only four people in the café when we left" she continued, "Mr and Mrs Martin, a businessmen and the cook. And I know where the security system is so I can wipe all traces of us from the area".

"Well he _does_ smell like a wet dream come true" Christopher murmured as he appeared in front of Harry with another blur, a hand cupping Harry's cheek as the tip of a white fang peeked out from behind the vampire's upper lip. "So I guess that long as you clean up behind you, I have no problem with us… _splurging_… once or twice a year" he allowed slowly as he half-turned and held his hand out.

The moment his wand came within arm's reach, Elara handing it over to Christopher who inspected it curiously, Harry's mind started racing and planning. He couldn't take on four vampires at the same time. Vampires were hard enough to fight without them being magical vampires, as these four clearly were. Harry doubted he could take _one _of them down before the other three drained him dry. And even if he poured as much magic into a fire spell as he could, he'd probably only manage to get two of them before they tore his head off.

"Best boss, _ever_" Elara sung happily, skipping over to press a kiss to Christopher's cheek. "I promise to bring you back some snacks. We might as well raid the café, make it look like a robbery gone wrong you know?"

"Probably for the best" Christopher agreed, turning again to face Elara, giving Harry the chance he needed to snatch his wand from the vampire's hand.

"INCINDIO!" he yelled, hoping to get both Christopher and Elara with one stream as he thrust his wand towards the two of them.

"How cute" Christopher drawled dryly as Harry blinked down at the pen he was holding in confusion, eyes rising to the wand the vampire was tapping against his nose with an amused smirk. "You three get moving" he ordered, not moving his eyes from Harry's, "I want us gone before the next train comes by".

Oh Merlin… he was going to die here. He couldn't fight off one normal vampire without a wand let alone four magical ones. He was going to be drained dry, left a bloodless husk in some side alley somewhere so no one found his body.

"Actually you're going to be left in some side alley somewhere unconscious and dizzy" Christopher corrected slowly, "As lovely as you wizards taste, you're not worth the effort to kill. The Ministry would be all over my arse if there was any hint that a vampire killed you".

Harry froze again as the arms around his chest vanished and the three other vampires let out echoing laughter and whoops, springing around like overactive children as they made their way back towards the café. "And yes" Christopher added as Harry realised something, "I _was_ just reading your mind, it's rather easy to actually, like your mind has been left open just for me" he purred.

Before he could stop himself, memories of Snape's 'lessons' flashed through his mind, Harry trying desperately to 'clear his mind' before the vampire caught sight of them.

"Well fuck" Christopher declared bluntly with a scowl, "Harry bloody Potter. Just my luck".

"What?" Harry blurted dumbly as his wand was roughly shoved at his chest, quickly catching it and turning it on the pouting vampire.

"I can't exactly eat Harry Potter can I?" Christopher exclaimed, "You people treat us like shit as it is. A vampire eating Harry Potter would cause a nation-wide fucking genocide!" he snapped angrily before pouting again, "And I was looking forward to eating tonight".

"Wait what?" Harry asked, "You're not going to eat me because I'm Harry Potter?" he clarified slowly, wondering if his fame was finally being good for something.

"Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in" Christopher muttered darkly, leaving Harry confused at the vampire's rapid mood swings. "Here's a word of advice, little snack" the vampire muttered, "First. Find some proper training in your wizarding mind magics. Your Professor Snape was attacking your mind and tearing it further and further open with every lesson. And second? Stop coming down to fucking vampire territory unless you _want_ to be eaten" he scolded.

"Uh sorry?" Harry offered nervously, still not lowering his wand from where he was aiming for the vampire's chest.

"Oh shut up" Christopher muttered, turning and blurring away, leaving Harry standing alone in the middle of the alleyway.

Glancing down at his shaking hand, Harry collapsed back against the wall and slid to the floor, cursing himself for letting things get as far as they had. He should never have left the house , screw the Dursleys wanting to have a family dinner, he could have stayed up in his room with a sandwich or something. But _no…_ instead he happens to stumbled across a fucking vampire feeding ground and almost get eaten.

He's Harry bloody Potter, why would he expect any different from his life?

As his heartbeat returned to normal, Harry tightened his grip on his wand. He wasn't going to put his wand away until he was back on the surface, and even then he was going to slip it up his sleeve so he could reach it quickly. Screw the Ministry, he'd just been attacked by vampires, if a Muggle saw his wand then they'd just have to put up with it.

Forcing himself back up to his feet, Harry glanced around nervously before starting towards where he knew the stairs up to the street where. He'd take Christopher's advice and never come down here again, not for as long as this night remained in his memory.

A flicker of movement had his stomach knotting up again, a red-haired vampire stepping out in front of him with a smirk. Almost instantly he recognised the vampire as a member of Christopher's group, the one that had called him scrawny and had held him still. "Your boss said I was to go free" Harry blurted, hoping that the vampire would believe him, "He knew what kill me would cause".

"I really don't care" the red-haired vampire dismissed with a shrug, "I'm hungry, and I've never tried magical blood before. Besides, Chrissy is my Sire, he's not my boss".

As Harry's mouth opened to curse the vampire, his hands rose and he snapped his fingers, Harry's body freezing as all his muscles locked up. Straining to fight the vampire's 'Blood Blessing', Harry was helpless to watch as the vampire strode up to him with a smirk. "He was right you know, you smell like a wet dream come true" the vampire whispered as he buried his nose into Harry's neck and inhaled deeply, Harry's mind screaming for him to break free and tear the vampire apart.

"Sorry little wizard, you're not going to break free" the vampire hissed in his air, "Not even Christopher can overpower my Blessing".

His magic rushing and crashing through his body, trying to break the vampire's Blessing, Harry felt the vampire circling him as long fingers pulled the neck of his shirt down to expose his flesh. The Blessing lifted with a crack as pain exploded across his neck, Harry's legs going limp as the vampire held him up. Weakly raising his wand, Harry jabbed it over his shoulder, collapsing to his knees as a wordless spell surged past him to lift the vampire off his feet.

Rolling over and aiming his wand again, his free hand coming up to cover the flesh torn up by the vampire's fangs, Harry watched as the vampire gracefully leapt to his feet only to be thrown into the wall with a loud crack.

"You were always more trouble than you were worth" Christopher's voice drawled from behind Harry, two blurs shooting past him to reveal Elara and another blond vampire who pounced on the red-head. "Tear him apart" Christopher's emotionless voice ordered, Harry watched as the red-haired vampire's head was torn off mid-scream, the blond chucking it into the air and setting it on fire with a wave of his hands.

The pain in Harry's throat died out instantly as hands gently lowered him to the floor, leaving him staring up at Christopher's furious red eyes. "Well fuck" the vampire hissed, "He tore the jugular".

He was going to die… for the second time that night Harry realised he was dying. Only this time he wasn't going to be saved by a nosy vampire reading his mind and figuring out who he was. He didn't want to die, he'd rather be a -

Harry cut the thought off immediately, the look of pity in Christopher's eyes showing that he'd heard it anyway. "You don't have much time left Harry Potter" the vampire whispered, "Make your decision". Still strangely devoid of the pain and the dizziness that he knew he should be feeling, Harry just blinked up at the three vampires now crouching over him.

Harry rolled his head to the side, only just realising that he couldn't move his arms or legs as he bared the other side of his throat to the blond vampire.

As his vision blurred two sharp pinpricks appeared in his neck, not feeling anything like the other bite but instead feeling like he'd been bitten by a bug. As the pain in his neck faded, he felt two hands sliding beneath him and lifting him up, a numb coldness spreading out from the bite on his neck.

"Elara" he heard Christopher's voice say, "Get back to the house and prepare a room. Jared, follow his scent and collect his things from his old home. He's going to be touch and go, but he might make it".

"Goddess help him through this" Elara's voice echoed through the haze and the darkness clouding his mind. "I hope he survives, he's actually rather cute".


	31. Snowfall

**I don't own Harry Potter or X-Men.**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's Weather Wizard <strong>Challenge.

**Plot:** When the stormclouds gathered before the Dementors' arrival, it _wasn't_ the Dementors making it happen: it was Harry!

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter swayed back and forth, the rusty chains of the swing set creaking ominously in the night.<p>

If someone where to look at his face, they'd probably say he was lost in thought. But if they were able to see into his mind itself, they'd see that he was actually so lost that it was like he had gotten turned around in the woods and somehow ended up in the middle of the Arctic.

The topic that he was so lost in, was both a simple one, and the most complicated topic he'd ever imagined.

War… Or more specifically, the lack of war.

The Dark Lord Voldemort had returned at the end of last year, and even though the Ministry's official stance was 'Deny, Deny, Deny', there was a surprising lack of _anything_ in either the Muggle or Magical news. The Magical news was overrun with a smear campaign against both Harry and Albus Dumbledore, while the Muggle news was finding itself so out of interesting news that they're covering old ladies who named their cats after the seven dwarves.

It was almost like Voldemort was in hiding. Which honestly, Harry could understand, it made some kind of sense to stay under the radar for as long as one could while everyone else covered their ears in denial. If Harry wasn't so certain that Fudge was just so stupid and cowardly, then he'd be suspicious that the man was on Voldemort's side.

The sound of thunder pulled his mind back to the present, making him glance up into the sky to eye the black clouds he could see approaching in the distance. He needed to leave now, if he didn't beat Dudley back to Privet Drive then Vernon would probably lock him out all night again. And unfortunately, the brewing thunderstorm would only make his obese cousin waddle home faster, lessening the amount of time Harry had to get back.

Standing and letting his feet walk a familiar path on their own, Harry's mind faded into the background again as he returned to his thoughts.

And thinking about taking sides during this war. What side was Dumbledore on exactly? Harry had long since accepted that when Voldemort returned, (When, not if), that he'd be a 'high-profile' target considering the Dark Lord's obsession with him. Harry himself had also been the one 'lucky' enough to take part in the ritual that resurrected Voldemort. And not only that, but Harry had fought the Dark Lord and won _four_ times.

And yet where was Harry? Where was the only person other than Dumbledore to fight Voldemort and win? He was stuck in Privet Drive with his abusive 'family', while his best friends acted like he didn't exist!

Well screw them, he decided. If they were going to treat him like this then he could return the favour.

Ron was already on Harry's shit list, after almost getting him killed by a nesting bloody dragon over sheer _jealousy_, there was no way that Harry was going to forgive or trust him ever again.

And while Harry had originally trusted Hermione with everything, that she refused to respond to his begging wasn't sitting well with him. She didn't even answer his questions about homework, instead choosing to owl-nap his familiar when he sent Hedwig for news. Admittedly, if she apologized and had a good enough reason then he would forgive her in the snap of his fingers, but that still wouldn't bring back his trust in her.

A rolling crash above his head made Harry start violently, hands raising to shield himself even as he flinched away from the thunder roaring through the sky. Shaking off the nervousness that gripped his stomach, Harry glanced up at the black storm clouds, faltering slightly as he realised they were above his head already. Licking his lips nervously at the sight, Harry started walking faster, part of him wondering if there was a magic reason behind the storm.

Cutting down the alleyway between Magnolia and Wisteria, a wisp of icy-white mist erupting from his mouth made him freeze. Exhaling slowly again and watching as his breath iced over, Harry raised his hands to pat at flushed cheeks and rub over warm arms.

Why was his breath icing over when he was so warm? Despite his cold breath, Harry himself wasn't at all cold, feeling rather toasty dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Raising a hand to his boiling forehead, Harry frowned, wondering if his body temperature was just the result of the fever that he might have. Not wanting to be locked out all night if he had a fever, Harry started down the alleyway, only making it halfway before the street lamps on either side of the alley suddenly went dead.

Shifting slowly on his feet, Harry's hand crept towards his back pocket, suspicion and nervousness flooding him as he caught sight of the street lamps down the street flickering on and off as if in response to magic. A faint cracking sound echoed from near his feet, making him glance down quickly as he lifted his foot, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he saw the sheen of broken ice where he'd been standing. Setting his foot back down, Harry watched in growing shock as the ice was instantly mended, two circles of ice slowly spreading out from his frozen sneakers.

It was him? He was the source of the magic? Could it be his magical majority? Sirius had explained that to him, that around his sixteenth birthday he'd start experiencing fluctuations in his magic as it grew in preparation for his coming of age.

No, it couldn't be. He was fifteen. And as different as Harry bloody Potter always was, there was no way that he could possibly be going through his magical majority an entire _year_ too early.

Thunder made Harry freeze, glancing up to where he could see the black clouds, swirling around straight above his head. As the wind picked up, whipping at Harry's hair and clothes, he watched as lightning arced between the clouds. Something was definitely wrong, Harry had neither the knowledge nor the power required to create a storm like this. And no matter what was happening to his magic, he knew that the alien presence he could somehow _sense_ within the storm wasn't related to him at all.

Footsteps made him stiffen, his hand snapping back to draw his wand, holding it against his leg as he turned to face the source of the footsteps. Moments later, the shambling hulking silhouette of his cousin appeared at the mouth of the alley as the teenager started down it, his attention completely occupied by the bar of chocolate he was gnawing on.

Something tickling his ankle made him glance down to see the ice coating his sneakers was slowly spreading up his foot. "What are you doing here Freak?" his cousin's voice demanded, making him slowly glance back up to watch Dudley who was watching him - and his wand - with fear even as he continued eating.

"Hey Big D" Harry began slowly, not going to lay down and let his cousin walk all over him when he was in this mood. "Beat up another ten-year old?"

"This one deserved it" Dudley spat, coming to a stop just outside arm's reach from Harry. "He cheeked me, he did".

"Really?" Harry drawled slowly, faking surprise. "Did he say you looked like a pig that's been taught to walk? Cause that's not cheek, oh Duddykins, that's true" he taunted innocently.

Satisfaction flooded Harry as he caught the way his cousin's fleshy jaw twitched and his face flushed in anger. While he could raise his wand and hex his cousin, he could always relieve his stress by insulting Dudley since the fat boy was too slow to catch the youngest Seeker in a century.

"Think you're a big man carrying that _thing_ do you?" Dudley sneered, raising his hand to gesture at Harry's wand even as he snapped it up at the first sign of movement. "Don't have the guts to take me on without it do you?"

"As opposed to you" Harry countered, lowering his wand to gesture at Dudley's stomach with it, "You're pretty much all gut aren't you?"

"At least I'm not afraid of my pillow" Dudley began, an explosion of glass behind him making him squeal like a pig and cower as Harry's wand moved to aim at the shattered lamppost. "You're- you're not allowed to do _that_ out of that Freak school you go to" he stuttered out nervously.

"That wasn't me" Harry corrected slowly, figuring he should at least _warn_ his cousin, even if he only does it once. "We're not alone. I can feel the magic behind the storm, someone conjured it" he explained, ignoring his cousin's whimper at the word 'magic'.

"You know what Dudley" he ground out coldly, "You call _me_ a Freak. And yet _you're_ the one whose a fat, lazy, good-for-nothing loser that's never going to move out of his parent's place" he spat. "So while you're stuck selling drugs and beating up children in ten years time, I want you to remember that this _Freak_ has been famous since he was fifteen months old, and has so much money that he'll never have to work a day in his life".

Easily sidestepping his cousin as Dudley let out a roar of anger and charged at him, Harry raised his wand to warn off the fat boy, pausing as something white drifting down in front of his face caught his attention. Blinking at confusion at the small white thing dancing across the air, Harry glanced up at his cousin who was captivated by a second feather-like object, both of them staring at each other for a moment before tilting their heads up to the sky.

The storm was gone…there was no more thunder, no more black clouds.

There was just howling winds and a flurry of snow.

"There's no way I could do this" Harry exhaled, more for his own benefit than for Dudley's as they both watched the blizzard raging above Surrey during the middle of a _British Summer_.

Dudley let out another whimper and Harry followed his line of sight, a whimper of his own slipping past his lips as he watched the actual _wall_ of snow moving towards them. "Dudley… Dudley run!" Harry ordered, darting forward to grab his cousin's arm, trying to pull the shocked boy away from the snow and towards Privet Drive so they weren't stuck outside when the storm hit.

Looking over his cousin's shoulder, Harry felt a fear that he hadn't felt before latching onto his chest at the sight of two dementors racing the snowstorm to reach them. "DUDLEY MOVE!" he screamed, raising his wand and jabbing it into the fat of Dudley's side, causing his cousin to let out a startled roar and start swinging at him. Jumping back, Harry let the enraged Dudley down the alleyway, keeping an eye on the rapidly approaching dementors.

They wouldn't be able to outrun them. He'd have to stop and hit them with a Patronus just to give Dudley a chance to get behind the 'blood wards' that were supposed to be protecting #4 Privet Drive. Would the blood wards work though? According to Dumbledore they're supposed to protect him from Death Eaters and Voldemort, would they even make two dementors pause before moving on to suck out their souls? What the hell were two dementors doing in Little Whinging anyway? And how did they create a bloody _blizzard_?

A loud humming filled the air and Harry looked forward, seeing something large and invisible flying above the street, only the snow he could see giving way for it revealing it was even there. Harry skidded to a halt as the thing appeared with a shimmer, revealing a huge sleek jet hovering in the middle of the street. Dudley shot past him and tripped, sliding through the snow as the jet landed and a ramp descended right in front of his face, causing the boy to faint face-first onto the concrete.

His instincts screaming at him made him spin around, his wand raising automatically as the dementor burst through the mouth of the alleyway and dove for him. Only for a beam of red energy to fire straight over his shoulder to hit the dark creature in the chest. Jaw dropping as he watched the dementor go flying, Harry watched as another continuous beam of light struck the it, the black wraith letting out a pain filled shriek before exploding into black particles.

A hand grabbing his shoulder made him jump, whipping around to see a tall brown-haired man trying to pull him back towards the jet, a hand resting on the strange red glasses on his face. Moving obediently, Harry stumbled towards the jet where two women were waiting for him, one with brilliant red hair and the other with almost ethereal white hair.

"Harry you need to promise me you'll relax" the red-head blurted, grabbing his arm and pulling him over without hesitation, both women placing a hand on his cheek before doing the same to the other. "You're very powerful Harry" she continued as he watched the white-haired woman's eyes going pure white, "But you're emotional right now and your powers are reacting to that and manifesting".

As a soothing wave rolled through his body, Harry felt tension he didn't know he felt washing out after it. "Harry… we're here to help" the white-haired woman whispered, "Just relax. Release the blizzard, let me help you".

He felt something nudging its way through his mind, but before he could rise up to try push it out, another calming wave surged through his body and he just went limp and let it do what it wanted. Absently hearing the buzzing sound of that red spell blasting away behind him, something redirected his thoughts back to the blizzard, back to the rolling mass of power he could almost _feel _beneath his skin.

"_It's okay… you're okay… nothing is going to hurt you now"_ the red-head's voice whispered, "_Go to sleep Harry… you're exhausted. Everything is going to be okay. Now __**sleep**_".

* * *

><p>As Harry went limp in her arms, Jean struggled to keep the connection open between her and Ororo without dragging them into sleep with him.<p>

"I'm almost there" Ororo half-whispered and half-thought, the roaring wind fading away seconds later as the setting sun appeared suddenly. "Got it!" she declared loudly, relief filling her voice as she lowered her hands from their faces.

"Jean? 'Ro?" Scott asked from the street, making Jean glance up at her lover. "Are those _things_ gone?" he asked cautiously.

"They are" Ororo confirmed after a quick glance around, making Jean sigh in relief as she released the connection between their minds, her partner no longer needing to be able to see what Ororo saw. "Are you okay?"

"That was exhausting" Jean admitted simply, smiling awkwardly as she watched Scott nudging at the unconscious fat boy with his boot.

"You're telling me" Ororo snorted, "That boy is one powerful mutant, if you hadn't put him under I doubt I could have released the blizzard before it reached us".

"Well then let's get this one back home" Scott decided, nudging at the fat boy (Dudley, she thought) with his foot again. "Then we can talk to _his_ parents" he continued gesturing at Harry, "And talk them into bringing Harry to the Mansion for training".

"I don't think that's going to be a problem" Jean mumbled as she recalled what she had seen while in both boy's minds. "They're cousins. And Harry's Aunt and Uncle are apparently going to be glad to get rid of him, if Harry's mind is any indication. I just don't think that the training is going to be that easy" she confessed, "He's one just giant mass of emotional pain" she explained with a grimace.

"Well then" Ororo murmured, gently brushing Harry's hair from his face to reveal a lightning bolt scar, "Then it's a good thing that the Professor did that decree in psychology isn't it?"


	32. Tainted Blood

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's<strong> **Dark Shadows of the Potters** Challenge.

**Plot:** The Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, one of the Lightest, most heroic, Gryffindor-centric families in the history of magic... and yet there is more to the family than meets the eye.

* * *

><p>Children laughed as they dragged their parents up and down the street, all of them dressed in a dazzling variety of costumes.<p>

Werewolves, witches, and pirates alike all went from door to door with grins on their faces and a spring in their step, the bags at their sides weighed down with candy. As parents exchanged knowing looks, all of them glad that Halloween that year was a Saturday (So they didn't have to deal with hyperactive children up all night on a weekday when they should be sleeping), a single cloaked figure stepped out from behind a tree and started down the street.

Making his way down the street with his hood pulled down over his face, the figure paused to allow an exasperated woman past, a condescending sneer tugging at his lips as he glanced over her son who was waving a painted stick in the air and yelling nonsense. Resisting the urge to correct the boy's pronunciation of 'Abracadabra' by sending a 'Avada Kedavra' at him, the hooded figure continued down the street, finally coming to a stop around halfway down the road.

To anyone that was looking, the hooded man was merely standing there looking between numbers 5 and 9. The hooded man however, was studying the two-story house resting between them, being one of the seven people capable of even knowing that number 7 Gryphon Road even existed, everyone else merely believing there had been an error in the numbering of the street.

Eyeing the house suspiciously, the Dark Lord Voldemort reached out with his magic and probed at the dwelling, hairless eyebrows shooting up in shock as he discovered the total lack of wards and protections beyond an alarm spell. Success already flashing through blood-red eyes, Voldemort pushed open the gate and stalked up the stone path, a flick of his wrist causing his bone-white wand to snap into his palm from its holster on his forearm. Stopping at the boundary of the alarm ward, Voldemort raised his arms and started muttering under his breath, feeling as his magic surged out of him to settle into the form of an anti-teleportation ward around the property which stopped all methods of magical travel within its borders.

As a smirk tugged at his lips, Voldemort purposely stepped through the alarm ward and continued up the path towards the house. Flicking his wand he sent a blast of magic at the front door, barely catching a glimpse of a person rounding the corner at the top of the stairs in front of him before a shield was springing from the end of his wand as a red bolt of magic flew at him from the side.

"Potter" Voldemort greeted coldly as he turned to see the Potter Lord standing there with his wand raised. "This does not have to end badly. You could merely give me the boy" he suggested slowly, not wanting to kill _another_ Pureblood when too many had already died resisting him.

Potter (James he believed, nasty common name if you asked him) didn't reply verbally, choosing instead to throw a blasting hex at him that Voldemort deflected almost lazily.

"Very well. You will join your mudblood wife and your son in death" Voldemort declared, sending a powerful bone-breaking hex at Potter who barely managed to throw up a shield in time to stop it.

Voldemort faltered, resisting the urge to step back in shock as Potter's eyes shifted, the iris changing from a light hazel to an eerily glowing red as the rest of his eyes turned pure black. "You will _not_ touch them!" Potter snarled out, a hiss echoing with his voice as elongated canines were bared in a growl.

Lip curling in disgust, Voldemort unleashed a spell chain of dangerous dark curses at the black-haired man, losing all desire to try keep Potter alive with the revelation that the man's blood wasn't as pure as he originally believed. Moving with reflexes confirming his creature status, Potter dodged some of his spells and shielded against the rest, not hesitating as he retaliated with a series of hexes and curses that Voldemort was shocked to see coming from such a 'Light' orientated person.

After what felt like hours of dueling, Voldemort being grudgingly forced to admit that Potter was talented and that he was actually rather enjoying their battle, he finally managed to get a spell past the seemingly untiring Potter's defenses and hit him dead in the chest.

Smirking as the black-haired creature blinked at him slowly, Voldemort turned his back on the collapsing half-breed and stepped over a chunk of rubble as he started up the staircase. Following the sound of feminine chanting Voldemort strode down the hallway, coming to a stop in front of a door that had a slight glow to it, a simple life-sensing charm revealing Potter's whore and spawn were on the other side of the door. Tilting his head and listening to the chant for a moment, Voldemort frowned slightly as he failed to recognise the spell, unable to recognise the strangely familiar language it was being cast in.

Raising his wand Voldemort threw an explosive charm at the door, blasting it off its hinges and into the room. Striding in quickly he paused at the sight of the red-headed witch lying in a crumpled heap on the other side of the room, the remains of the door scattered around her as a slowly growing halo of blood spread from her head. "Mudbloods" he sneered under his breath with a smirk before turning to face the crib which held a confused looking black-haired baby.

Approaching the crib Voldemort was shocked when the baby, Harry, took one look at his face and giggled. The baby clapping his hands together, letting out a string of happy babbles as emerald-green eyes turned red like Potter's had.

_This_ was the boy destined to defeat him? A non-human _creature_ was prophesied to vanquish the greatest Sorcerer to ever live? Perhaps he was wrong… he had only chosen Potter since they were both half-bloods, a taint that would torment him for the rest of his immortal life, but maybe it _was_ the pureblood child that was the threat. It had to be the pureblood, this creature was still sitting there giggling and babbling at him, the idea of _this_ being his vanquisher was amusing at the least.

Still… it was better to be safe than sorry, or whatever that muggle saying was…

Raising his wand, Voldemort opened his mouth to cast the killing curse only for a voice to interrupt him. Spinning to face Lily Potter, Voldemort turned his wand on her as she blinked up at him, muttering something under her breath as she reached for her wand. Recognising the signs of a concussion on her face, Voldemort summoned her wand to him and snapped it slowly, absently throwing a charm at the broken half of the door lying on her to increase its weight and pin her down.

Voldemort reached into his robes and pulled out a small dagger, the green-tinted blade shining in the light as he held it in his hand and glanced over to Potter again. "Feel honored _mudblood_" he hissed out, "For you are about to watch the greatest Dark Lord in all time gain immortality".

Turning back to the crib Voldemort began chanting, speaking the all-too familiar ritual for the creation of his seventh and his final horcrux. As he felt the ritual magic taking hold of his soul Voldemort raised his wand and aimed it at the still red-eyed Harry Potter who was now frowning up at him as if he had finally realised that something was wrong.

"Avada" Voldemort began, the second word of the curse easily sliding from his mouth as Lily Potter's muttering suddenly got louder, the chant she had been reciting earlier flooding through the room as blood-red runes suddenly began glowing in a circle around the crib.

Upon seeing the runes realisation struck Voldemort.

Fae…

James Potter and his son were Fae.

He didn't have time to wonder what breed of Fae the Potters were before the killing curse was striking an invisible barrier that spanned the circle surrounded by the runes, the spell somehow not only being stopped by the barrier but actually being reflected straight back at him as the barrier exploded as everything turned white.

* * *

><p>Lily groaned as she shoved weakly at the half of the nursery door that was currently lying across on the small of her back and pinning her to the floor.<p>

Tears welled from her eyes as she couldn't resist glancing over to the crib, the sight of her son's limp body tearing a sob from her lips as she went limp herself, laying there and sneering over to the pile of ash that had once been Voldemort's body. "I hope it hurt, you _bastard_" Lily spat out, glaring darkly as she glanced over her shoulder at the heavy, obviously charmed, door.

Glancing back over before she could stop herself, Lily wondered why the ritual didn't work. It had been designed centuries ago to defend against soul magicks, meaning it would work (And had done so before) against a spell which was designed to tear someone's soul out instantly. She and James had spent hours and days going over the runes to make sure they were written down correctly and were in the right order. They both had even taken turns at performing the ritual so she knew that her own Fae blood, however diluted, was strong enough to activate the shield.

Unless… unless the Fae blood she had inherited from her grandmother had just not been strong enough to counter the strength of Voldemort's killing curse…

As she sagged back down weakly she peered over at the shards of her wand and swallowed dryly, feeling numb and empty as she lay there.

The sound of a whimper made Lily's head snap back up, eyes instantly locking onto the shifting form of Harry as she watched him twitching. Feeling a strength she didn't know she was capable of rushing through her veins, she slowly placed both hands on the door and pushed, feeling sweat beading up on her forehead as her magic surged up to lift the door off the ground, floating into the air like gravity had no hold on it.

Forcing her aching (And possibly broken) body to its feet, Lily stumbled over to Harry and swooped down to pick her drowsy son up, flinching at the sight of the lightning bolt-shaped gash on his forehead. Moving to pull her wand out, Lily froze and glanced over at the shards once more, her eyes slowly raising to stare at the white wand sticking out of the pile of ash.

Grimacing, Lily snatched up Voldemort's wand as Harry sniffled and clutched at her shirt, whimpering softly as she turned it on him and cast a medical scanning spell. Sighing in relief as she realised that aside from the gash and being magical exhausted, her son was fine, wondering absently if Harry's exhaustion was due to accidental magic interfering with the magic of the ritual to cause the explosion that had blasted away most of the wall and ceiling.

Holding Harry to her chest, Lily cautiously started towards the door, Voldemort's wand raised as she left the nursery with the darkest grey spell she knew on the tip of her tongue. Casting a life-revealing spell Lily froze as the spell showed a faint life-sign in the living room, hope fluttering up in her chest as she shot towards the stairs and rushed down them to see James lying in a crumpled heap.

Darting over she set Harry down beside her and started waving the wand over James' body, letting out a whimper of relief at she realised that her husband was alive… if only barely.

A loud crack made her snap up, her wand pointing at the door and a curse flying from her lips as a black-haired man ran into the room, Sirius Black barely throwing himself to the side in time to avoid the crushing curse thrown at his head. "LILY! DOWN GIRL!" Sirius called out from his place on the floor with his hands over his head. "James?" he blurted as he scrambled over to her side with wide fearful eyes.

"He's still alive" Lily confessed as she and Sirius cast spells over James' body rapidly, "I don't know the curse though so I can't counter it" she choked out.

"Take him" Sirius ordered, his normally grey eyes now a glowing gold, "I'll take Harry to the Bunker, you get James to the Realm".

"What? Are you sure?" Lily exhaled as she watched Sirius grab Harry who merely squirmed and reached for James with red eyes. "Go" she instructed without waiting for him to answer, "I won't be able to come back until James is better. Look after him" she added unnecessarily as she leaned over to kiss Harry on the forehead, knowing that Sirius and Remus would tear anyone apart who tried to go after Harry, both werewolves extremely protective of their Pack. Choking on a sob Lily pulled James onto her lap and grasped the emerald pendant around her neck, activating the portkey now that the anti-teleportation wards had fallen with Voldemort.

Sniffing Sirius tightened his grip on Harry who was whimpering now, "It'll be fine pup" he murmured softly, "Papa and Mama are going to okay, they'll be back soon".

"Pa'oot?" Harry mumbled with a yawn, making Sirius chuckle before he could stop himself.

"It's me Prongslet" Sirius agreed as he slowly stood and looked around, his wand out and at the ready even as he felt anger rising up inside his chest. "You better run Wormtail" he growled out as Harry clutched at his shirt and yawned once more. Swearing to hunt down the rat and make him pay (Before giving him to Remus and Lily for the execution), Sirius instead climbed the stairs and rushed into the nursery, barely pausing to vanish the runes painted in blood on the floor before they were noticed.

Flicking his wand a couple of times Sirius had a bag packed for Harry in seconds, shifting the exhausted infant in his arms he threw the bag over his other shoulder and slowly headed downstairs again, planning on leaving a note for James and Lily to find when they returned from the Fae Realm.

Pinning the note to the fridge Sirius froze as two cracks filled the air, one of them louder than the first. Swallowing nervously Sirius edged towards the back door, planning on sending a bombarda into the living room and running.

"Do yeh think they made it Professor?" Hagrid's emotional voice rumbled through the house making Sirius sigh in relief and push open the door in time to hear a snarled "Stupefy!" before everything went black.


	33. To Ashes

**I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's Charmed Harry<strong> **Challenge.**

**Plot:** Through magical means in the midst of or following one of his adventures, Harry gains powers equal to those of a Wiccan, Demon or Angel.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Tent was divided into cubicles; he could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured; he was sitting up, at least.<strong>_

_**Madam Pomfrey examined Harry's shoulder, talking furiously all the while. "Last year dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky… this is very shallow… it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though…"**_

_**She cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid that smoked and stung, but then poked his shoulder with her wand, and he felt it heal instantly. "Now , just sit quietly for a minute - **_**sit!** _**And then you can go and get your score".**_

As Madam Pomfrey bustled over to the next cubicle, her voice magically cutting off as she pulled the canvas around his cubicle shut, Harry only hesitated for a mere second before disobeying her and sliding off the bed and to his feet.

Gingerly poking at his shoulder, only a dull ache betraying the previous injury, Harry drew his wand and whispered out a freezing charm at the cubicle 'door'. Glancing around innocently, he began inspecting his clothes, sniffing at them hesitantly and sneezing at the strong scent of ashes and fire.

How was he still alive?

The Horntail had unleashed a stone-melting cone of fire straight into Harry's face, and yet it had only warmed him up. He had walked through a blast of dragon fire without even a scorch mark to show for it, not even his clothes, wand, or Firebolt showed any signs of being incinerated.

Beginning to pace as the adrenaline rushing through his body got the better of him, Harry dropped his wand onto the bed and raised his hands, staring at them as if he could actually _see_ the burning flames he felt surging through his veins. Licking his lips with a nervous glance towards the cubicle entrance, Harry probed at the power he could feel within him, eyes widening as he felt it rolling up his arm when he flexed his hand.

Flexing his hand again, Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of power. He remembered when he was learning the Patronus charm last year, Professor Lupin had taught him how to feel his magic, saying it made casting such an emotional spell easier. But right now? This wasn't his magic, not entirely… it felt like it was attached to his magic only separate. Like non-identical twins, coming from the same source and being similar, but still having differences between each other.

Focusing on the way the new magic felt, Harry continued flexing his hand, trying to 'egg' the magic on to reach his hand the way he knew it wanted to. Footsteps made him stop quickly, releasing the magic into his body as he snatched up his wand and threw a counter-charm at the curtain in time for it to be torn open.

A shrieked "HARRY!" was all the warning he had before he had a mouthful of bushy brown hair, Hermione's arms wrapping painfully around his chest as she buried her face in his throat. "Oh Harry!" she blurted as she pulled her face away, refusing to unlock her arms as she at him with wild eyes and fingernail marks on her cheeks. "You were _brilliant_! You were amazing!" she exclaimed, a look of relief and fear flashing through her eyes.

"I'm also bruised" Harry gasped out as her arms tightened, making her jump back guiltily and pull her wand out, pulling his shirt up before he could stop her to inspect his chest.

"Oh my god Harry! What happened?" Hermione demanded as she started muttering and flicking her wand at him, "And why didn't Madam Pomfrey fix these?"

"Dragon to the chest" Harry deadpanned, causing Hermione to pause and scowl at him. "And I didn't say anything, I didn't even know it was that bad. Where did you learn healing spells anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I asked Madam Pomfrey after you agreed to let me train you" Hermione confessed, pulling his shirt down with a blush as she put away her wand.

A throat clearing pulled Harry's attention away from his best friend and up to the door, where the boy who once held that title was standing there with a face so pale he could blend into snow. "Harry" Ron blurted, staring at Harry as if he were a ghost, "Whoever put your name into that goblet… I uh… I reckon they were trying to do you in".

That was it? After all the shit that Ron had put him through since his name was pulled the Goblet of Fire, he thought that such a _pathetic_ not-apology was good enough? He thought he could say that now, when he should have said it the night that Harry was forced into becoming a Champion?

A soft noise from Hermione made Harry realise that they were waiting for his response. "Caught on have you?" he said coldly, "Took you long enough".

As Hermione backed away from them, looking between the two boys nervously, Harry watched the emotion crossing Ron's face. The redhead looked constipated, his mouth opening and closing as words escaped him. He was going to apologize, Harry realised, and strangely enough he didn't need - no he didn't _want_ - to hear it.

"It's okay" he interrupted as Ron's mouth opened again. "Forget it".

"No" Ron denied, "I shouldn't have".

"Forget it" Harry pressed, making Ron grin nervously at him as Hermione burst into tears. "What are _you_ crying 'bout?" he asked her in confusion, eyeing her cautiously.

"You!" Hermione exclaimed, "You two are so _stupid_!"

Harry just snorted as Ron took a slow step forward. "No. Stupid would be if I forgave that bastard" he corrected simply making the redhead stop in his tracks.

"What?" Ron asked dumbly, even Hermione pausing and blinking at him in confusion.

"I said. 'Stupid would be if I forgave that bastard'" Harry repeated slowly, a sneer tugging at his lips as he glared at Ron. "You turned your back on me. You accused me of being a liar. You almost got me _killed_" he snarled out, "Why the hell would I _ever _forgive you?"

"Mr Potter!" Pomfrey's voice rang out, "I thought I told you to sit down?" the Medi-Witch snapped as she pushed him towards the bed again.

"Hermione made me move" Harry lied bluntly, causing the girl to squawk in mock outrage.

"I'm sure she did" Madam Pomfrey agreed knowingly, "Has a terrible mean streak she does. Hmmm, your shoulder looks fine. Does it hurt anymore?"

Rolling his shoulder obediently, Harry hoped the way he refused to even glance at Ron said it all, just so he didn't have to. "It's a little stiff, but it doesn't hurt. Hermione healed the bruises too" he answered.

As Madam Pomfrey scolded him for not mentioning the bruises, Harry just grinned at the half-scowling Hermione, pretending to not notice how she kept looking between him and Ron. "Alright Mr Potter, go get your scores now" she ordered, "I'm sure you're just shaking with excitement".

Grabbing his wand, Harry shrank his Firebolt and the Golden Egg and pocketed them, throwing his arm over Hermione's shoulder and pushing straight past Ron. "Harry?" his best friend whispered slowly, "Ron-".

"Doesn't matter" Harry interrupted loudly, "He betrayed me, I can't forgive that".

"Hey!" Ron snapped from behind them, "I said I was sorry! I made a mistake!"

"And I trusted you" Harry spat, turning to glare at the angry redhead, "So I guess we both made mistakes didn't we? You knew" he continued as Ron flinched. "You knew about the dragons and you didn't say anything. You and your jealousy could have gotten me _killed_"

"And I was wrong!" Ron shouted as he stepped forward, only to jolt back as the grass between him and Harry burst into flames.

Pausing for a moment to glance down at his clenched fist, feeling the non-magic in his veins humming loudly in response to the fire. "Yeah Ron" he agreed slowly as he decided to test this new form of magic later with Hermione's help. "You were wrong" he continued, not caring about the way all three Champions and Madam Pomfrey were watching them cautiously. "You also spent the last month pretending we were never friends, all because you were jealous of something you should have known I didn't want. Well guess what Ronald? You don't have to pretend anymore, we're over".

Slowly and purposely, Harry turned his back on Ron and continued to lead Hermione out of the tent, ignoring her quiet sniffles as he focused on calming himself down. "So uh" he forced out hesitantly, hoping that Hermione wouldn't leave him for the way he treated Ron, "What were the others like against their dragons?"

"Oh um, Cedric transfigured a dog" Hermione croaked out, "But the dragon went after him when he got too close to her nest. And Krum destroyed most of the eggs when he hit his dragon in the eyes with a spell. Oh! And Fleur used her allure on the dragon and it snored fire on her" she added with a hint of vindictiveness to her voice.

Neither of them spoke as they approached Professor McGonagall and let themselves be led back into the arena, standing on the edge of the 'battlefield' where Harry could now see the Judge's table at the far end of the stands. As the judges scored him, Harry found himself realising that he didn't actually care about his scores. He wasn't doing this for their scores, he was doing this to stay alive despite how much they wanted him dead.

He didn't let go of Hermione as Bagman explained the purpose behind the Golden Egg. And she clung to him just as tightly when Rita Skeeter asked for a quick word... Hermione chose the word 'Lawsuit' and promised Skeeter she'd be hearing the word again if she continued making up facts. The two of them had ignored the Weasley twins when they had innocently suggested they take the long way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, instead choosing to go sit under 'their' tree beside the lake.

"Harry" Hermione finally whispered, "Are you sure about Ron?"

Harry didn't reply straight away, instead staring out across the lake. "Would you trust Lockhart?" he asked instead, countering her question with another question, "Would you trust Wormtail? Professor Quirrell?"

"Of course not" Hermione scolded, "But that's different, they all tried to kill you. Ron didn't do it on purpose" she pointed out gently.

"Attempted manslaughter is still illegal" Harry argued, not wanting to raise his voice at his only and best friend. "I almost died Hermione. If I hadn't already known about the dragons, then I _would_ have died. Ron knew that I would have to face dragons and he chose to say nothing. It might have been his inaction that killed me, but it would still have been his fault".

"Harry?"

"Drop it" Harry interrupted, not wanting to discuss it anymore. "We need to get to work on the Second Task".

"Fine" Hermione agreed, plucking the Golden Egg from his hands and setting it down in her lap. "We're talking about this later though" she promised warningly, "But first let's try keep you alive".

"Where would I be without you Hermione?" Harry mumbled slowly, watching as the only person he trusted worked to keep him safe.

"Dead" Hermione deadpanned, "Or extremely inju- wait no… you'd be dead" she declared without looking up.

"Thank you" Harry blurted, "Seriously… thank you for everything".

"What are friends for?" Hermione asked with a blush, "And thank you too, you were my first friend".

Reaching out, Harry took the Golden Egg from Hermione and placed it down beside him, pulling Hermione against his side instead. "Not tonight" he murmured as she raised an eyebrow questioningly, "Let's just relax tonight".

"Fine. But I want your transfiguration essay done by lunch tomorrow" Hermione muttered, leaning against his side as they sat there, watching the calming surface of the lake.

"Yes Ma'am, Professor Granger" Harry teased.

"Huh… Professor Granger" Hermione mumbled, "I like that".

"I bet you would" Harry agreed with a yawn, "I bet you would".


	34. Radiance

**I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><strong>DZ2's<strong> **Harry the Twice-Blessed Half-Blood Challenge.**

**Plot:** Every Half-Blood has one godly parent, this we know: however, Harry is different because of one reason: through the ways of the divine, he has _more_ than one god for a parent/guardian.

* * *

><p>"So" Harry said simply, "Time travel?"<p>

Glancing to his left, Harry watched as Hermione stumbled over her feet blushing, a guilty expression on her face as she peered at him through her hair. "That's why you've been so exhausted I take it?" Harry asked softly, vaulting a fallen tree and stopping to help her over it. "You've been living each day twice right? Since you had two classes on at the same time?"

"Not all day" Hermione finally replied, Harry not glancing away from Buckbeak as he led the hippogriff over the log as well. "Just two hours, an hour per class" she explained as they continued on their way through the edges of the Forbidden Forest.

"Why didn't" he began slowly.

"I tell you?" Hermione finished for him, "I had to take an oath of secrecy. You're not… uh you're not supposed to know about the time turner" she confessed nervously, "So if you could not tell anyone?"

"You know I won't" Harry promised quickly as they reached the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the Weeping Willow silhouetted through the setting sun. "Now what?" he asked, instantly turning control over their 'mission' to Hermione, who had most like come up with an extremely intricate and life-threatening plan by then.

"Now? We wait" Hermione admitted, flicking her wand at the ground a couple of times before sitting down. "Oh stop pouting" she scolded as she glanced back up at him before he could hide his disappointed expression, "The next step is going to be _very_ life-threatening. And yes, I do know you that well" she added with a small smile.

Chuckling as Hermione threw another ferret to Buckbeak, Harry sent a cushioning charm at the ground before flopping down beside her. "I don't know whether to be relieved or not that Voldemort hasn't shown up this year" he mumbled softly after they sat in silence for a minute, "It's making me nervous that he's planning something big".

"If it makes you feel better, Wormtail _is_ a Death Eater" Hermione offered, her voice just as soft as his was.

Harry let out a startled exhale, "Is it a bad thing that it _does_ make me feel better?" he asked slowly. "Merlin, I'm screwed up aren't I? I'm glad that Voldemort keeps trying to kill me. I'm moving in with an escaped convict. I've been having a recurring dream involving a pack of vampire wolves that burn when in sunlight. I'm being haunted by a Grim. And I get off on near-death experiences".

"Okay. I didn't want to know that last one" Hermione drawled, both of them sitting quietly before exchanging a look and bursting into childish giggles. "You _do_ have a thing for extreme sports" she agreed gently, "Quidditch. Sword Fights. Dementor Wrestling" she teased causing him to let out a barking laugh.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Harry countered slowly.

"Hey! Aren't I allowed to let my hair down every now and then?" Hermione mock-scowled, swatting at his shoulder.

"I'm just saying. I didn't know you had a sense of humour" Harry explained, unable to stop himself from grinning at her dry look.

"She gets it from her father".

Biting back a curse, Harry's wand appeared in his hand as he rolled to the side and to his feet, an instinctive shielding charm coming up between the blonde teenager and them. The shield wavered as Harry took in the bright yellow Ferrari the teenager was leaning against, confused about how it and the boy got there without either him or Hermione hearing it.

Glancing over to the shocked Hermione, he opened his mouth to speak, only for Hermione to cut him off with an excited "Dad!"

"Dad?" he echoed dumbly, the shield charm falling entirely as Hermione shot past him and towards the teenager, skidding to a halt in front of him. Harry watched speechless, as Hermione practically vibrated, diving into the teenager's arms the moment he spread them.

"Dad" the teenage boy confirmed as Hermione reluctantly pulled away from him, smoothing down the front of her hoodie and trying to act dignified. "Hermione love? Introductions?"

"You know who this is Dad" Hermione pointed out stubbornly, only to sigh when her 'father' stared at her blankly. "Dad, this is Harry Potter, my best friend" she introduced obediently. "Harry, this is Apollo; God of the Sun, my father".

"God of the Sun?" Harry repeated, nodding for a moment before his up-down movement became side to side as he started shaking his head instead. "Right. Who is he really?" he asked suspiciously, not certain what to do with an overactive Hermione that believed a blonde teenager was not only her father but was also a Greek God.

"Apollo. God of the Sun" 'Apollo' answered helpfully, "I would wax poetic about how awesome I am, but unfortunately we don't have much time".

"Hermione?" Harry pressed, ignoring the delusional teenager as he focused his attention on the almost glowing girl.

"Harry" she began nervously, "He _is_ Apollo. He _is_ my Dad. I'm a Demigod" she explained. "I would have told you" she added quietly, "But the Ministry of Magic classifies Demigods as Dark creatures and I didn't want you to hate me" she confessed.

Harry stared at them in confusion as Hermione turned to face Apollo and let out a rapid stream of an unfamiliar language, something tugging at his mind as if the language were familiar. Believing in magic was one thing. But the Greek Gods? The Ministry calling them Dark at least explained why he hadn't heard of them before, especially since Wizards were incapable of hearing the name 'Voldemort' without panicking.

"Harry?"

"I believe you" Harry interrupted, barely managing to prepare himself before he had a mouthful of brown hair, Hermione squeezing his chest tightly as she hugged him.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered in his ear as she stepped back, the relief in her eyes telling him that it had meant a lot more to Hermione than he first believed. "So Dad, uh, what are you doing here?" she asked, turning back to Apollo.

Apollo just shrugged lazily, Harry blinking in shock as he realised the teenager had aged several years and was now a young adult instead. "How do you feel about a little brother?" he asked innocently, making both Harry _and_ Hermione do a double-take.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked uncertainly, her tone of voice telling Harry she was just as confused as he was.

"Well there's this Demigod I'm rather fond of" Apollo said bluntly, the 'duh' expression on his face making Harry feel stupid for not understanding. "Unfortunately for him however, his mother has disowned him, she refuses to even acknowledge he's hers" he explained, "And since I think he's a great guy I was wondering what you, as the smartest of my current children, thought about me making him my Champion?"

"I don't- I don't understand, why me?" Hermione admitted slowly, sounding like she hated having to say it.

"Because you're one of my smartest children this generation?" Apollo replied with raised eyebrows, "And because you're directly involved with this Demigod?"

"If you think they're worth it" Hermione decided, glancing at Harry the moment Apollo nodded and looked up to the sky, an unfamiliar 'I have no idea what I'm doing' look on her face.

"Alright then!" Apollo chirped happily, "So Harry? What do you say? Wanna be my Champion?"

Harry felt floored for the second time that night, his mouth opening and closing silently as Hermione let out a startled whimper. "I'm… I'm not a Demigod" he blurted, his mind surfacing from a sea of shock to quickly make an argument.

"Yes you are" Apollo corrected.

"No I'm not".

"Yes you are" Apollo repeated.

"No. I'm _not_" Harry ground out, "I know who both my parents were, and my mother _wasn't_ a Goddess who disowned me" he snapped, remembering what Apollo had said about 'his mother'.

"You have two mothers, you were conceived by the Goddess but carried by Lily" Apollo countered. "And despite the fact that your mother is normally a very loving mother, for reasons I'd prefer not to think about she's a total bitch when it comes to you".

Harry just nodded slowly, not wanting to get into an argument with the God who, if his memory served him right, skinned a satyr for playing the flute better than him.

"Harry" Hermione spoke up, making him jump as he remembered his best friend was there too. "Apollo is the God of Truth. He can't lie" she said softly, her voice barely reaching his ears. "If he says your mother was a Goddess, then your mother was a Goddess. And honestly it explains a lot, you have more of an addiction to adrenaline than most Demigods I know, you're mildly dyslexic, you're always moving, and you've got a saving people thing" she explained slowly.

"Fine. If my mother was a Goddess, then who was she?" Harry demanded rudely. He may not trust Apollo, God or not. But he _did_ trust Hermione more than anyone else in the world, and if she said he was a Demigod then Harry was inclined to believe her, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

"I cannot say" Apollo confessed, making Harry snort in amusement. "She disowned you. Until she accepts you as her son, you are considered nothing. The other Gods wouldn't look twice at you, nor would most Demigods".

"Then why are you?" Harry asked suspiciously, "Why are you offering to make me your 'Champion' if most wouldn't look at me?"

"Because I am also the God of Prophecy" Apollo confessed, "And I have Seen that without Godly powers, you'll die. And if you die? Then so does everybody else. Cliche I know, but I only See prophecies, not create them" he explained. "So? What do you say? Wanna be my Son?" he asked again, his face going from serious to hopeful in seconds,

"I thought you said 'Champion'" Harry corrected weakly, his mind filled with images of everyone he knew lying dead and covered in blood because he refused

Apollo just waved his hand dismissively, "Same thing. I'll be adopting you as my Champion, you become my half-son, mine in essence but not in blood".

His breath caught in his throat, Harry turned to Hermione, his best friend looking torn and confused. "We'd be brother and sister" she said slowly, sounding both excited and reluctant, "But… The Ministry of Magic imprisons all Demigods they capture. I can't do that to you".

"What happens to me? If I say yes I mean" Harry blurted, not sure if he was willing to become a Dark creature when the only good thing about it would be him and Hermione being closer.

"You become my son?" Apollo answered slowly, a hint of confusion in his voice. "You gain powers equal to my other sons and daughters? You'll gain a family? And you'll gain the coolest Dad in the world! I'm pretty awesome you know" he said proudly, puffing his chest out.

"And if I say no? What happens then?" Harry asked hesitantly, not wanting to give the impression he was saying no.

"Then you don't become my son. You don't gain powers equal to my other sons and daughters. You don't gain a family, _or_ the coolest Dad in the world" Apollo replied simply, "Oh and you'll be defenceless when a monster or your mother tries to kill you" he finished in a deadpan.

"My _mother_?" Harry echoed in shock.

Apollo just grunted, an annoyed expression on his face. "I wouldn't put it past her" he muttered darkly. "So… yes or no?" he asked as he grinned again, "Can I just remind you that we're on a tight schedule since you're about to be attacked by a werewolf?"

"Oh uh" Harry began, glancing at Hermione again who just shrugged.

"It's up to you Harry" she said softly, the tone of her voice implying she wanted him to say yes.

Harry just shrugged back and turned to face Apollo, his mind racing through thousands of different scenarios that could come from saying either yes or not. He could be discovered and executed. He could just be going insane. He could… he could have a family...

"Alright" Harry blurted, his voice thankfully sounding more confident than he felt. "I accept".


End file.
